Zapomniana Rodzina
by Amaterana
Summary: Jak porwanie wpłynie na losy Naruto? I czy rodzina Namikaze odnajdzie zaginionego krewnego? Dowiecie się tego z Zapomnianej Rodziny. AU, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Wszystkie postacie z "Naruto" należą do Masashiego Kishimoto. Nie roszczę sobie do nich żadnych praw.**

* * *

Ciemna postać zmierzała po przez lodową pustynię Kraju Mrozu do Kumogakure, wioski którą dowodził Raikage. Po jej postawie widać było, że coś niesie. Zresztą, nie tylko to o tym świadczyło. Silny, zimny wiatr niósł w dal cichy płacz dziecka.

Nieznajoma nie przejmowała się płaczem dobiegającym z zawiniątka trzymanego przezeń w ręku. Miała tylko je zanieść do członka Akatsuki - Tobiego. Ale oczywiście zgraja matołów z Konohy musiała jej to utrudnić. Nie dość że przeszkadzali jej w porwaniu tego Jinchuuriki, to jeszcze wysłali za nią pościg. Niestety dla nich, wiatr nie zachowa długo jej śladów.

Z wilczym uśmiechem przeskoczyła nad kolejną rozpadliną w lodzie, gdy rozległ się cichy świst. Z braku możliwości manewru w powietrzu oberwała w brzuch sporych rozmiarów kunaiem. Przez ból biegnący z rany, która rozerwała jej brzuch nie mogła się ruszyć, a kiedy podbiegli do niej ukrywający się do tej pory ninja, była na skraju śmierci i nic była wstanie zrobić.

W tym czasie kapitan tychże wojowników podszedł do umierającej, słysząc cichy płacz. Gdy odwrócił na plecy konającą osobę, ujrzał małe zawiniątko. Był w nim mały chłopiec z żółtą czuprynką i niewiarygodnie niebieskimi oczami. Przywódca oddziału ANBU popatrzył tylko przez chwilę na dziecko, po czym powiedział:

\- Neko, zabierz go do wioski, byle szybko.

\- Dobrze - odpowiedziała kobieta ruszając w stronę Shimogakure, stolicy Kraju Mrozu.

Zaś reszta patrolu zatarła swoje ślady i odeszła, pozostawiając tylko ciało na miejscu, na które chwilę później rzuciły się Lodowe Wilki.

* * *

Czwarty Hokage Konohy krążył niespokojnie po swoim gabinecie. Przez swój stan po ataku Kyuubiego i zapieczętowanie go we własnym synu, lekarze nie pozwolili mu ruszyć w pościg za porywaczką. Już widział minę Kushiny, gdy jej powie, że ich syn został porwany a własny mąż nic nie zdziałał w tej sprawie.  
Minato zatrzymał się kiedy do środka wpadł Anbu i patrząc z oczekiwaniem w oczach zapytał go:

\- I co? Znaleźliście ich?

\- Tak, ale... - shinobi wyraźnie nie chciał dokończyć. Żółtowłosy uniósł brwi do góry ponaglając sprawozdawcę. - Znaleźliśmy ciało tej kobiety na wpół-zjedzone przez wilki - widząc nagle pobladłą minę przywódcy wioski, dodał szybko by dać mu jakąś iskierkę nadziei. - Ale dziecka tam nie było.

Blondyn szybko zamrugał, po czym powiedział:

\- Mam nadzieję, że nic mu nie jest. - powiedział smutnym tonem Yondaime.

\- Hokage-sama, czy mamy kontynuować poszukiwania? - spytał Anbu.

Niebieskooki pokiwał tylko głową i odwrócił w stronę zrujnowanej wioski, rozpaczając nad tym, co mu się przydarzyło.

* * *

W szpitalu znajdującym się w Shimo na małym łóżeczku leżał płaczący noworodek z bliznami na policzkach i jasnych włosach. Wpatrywała się w niego przez szybę Neko, czekając aż przybędzie ktoś, kto zadecyduje o życiu dziecka. Jej mokre od roztopionego śniegu szare włosy pokręciły się, ale nawet ne nie były tak zakręcone, jak to, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło.

Nie wiedziała ile tak stała, gdy do sali wszedł kolejny ANBU. Miał brązowe włosy i czarne oczy, a jego białe ubranie było w kilku miejscach mokre od wody z nadtopionego śniegu. Przez chwilę stali tak w milczeniu, aż w końcu nowo przybyły odezwał się:

\- Katsu, musisz się nim zaopiekować.

\- Dlaczego? Nikt inny nie może? - rzekła kobieta odwracając się w jego kierunku.

\- Jeśli ty go nie przygarniesz - zginie. Znasz zasady.

\- Wiem, ale... ja nigdy nie opiekowałam się dziećmi. Nawet nie wiem co mu dać jeść. Jeśli bym go wzięła to nie miałby wiele lepiej, wiesz Hikori?

\- Pomogę ci, jeśli tylko to zrobisz - powiedział czarnooki.

\- Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem. Daj mi trochę czasu... zastanowię się nad tym - po tych słowach kunoichi popadła na pewien czas w zadumę, by wreszcie powiedzieć. - A mogę mu nadać imię? - zapytała swojego towarzysza, który w odpowiedzi pokiwał głową.

Kobieta dobrą chwilę się zastanowiła, obserwując chłopca, który jakiś czas temu przestał płakać i obserwował ją ze smutkiem w lazurowych oczach. Wyciągnęła rękę i dotykając nią policzka dziecka, oznajmiła cicho:br / - Będziesz miał na imię Kanashī Inja, po dziadku. On też miał takie zasmucone spojrzenie.


	2. Chapter 2

Cztery lata później, Shimogakure

Ciemna noc rozpościerała się nad Shimogakure. Większość mieszkańców tej wioski już dawno spało, nie licząc wartowników, paru ninja, którzy patrolowali ulice i... czteroletniego blondynka w pomarańczowej piżamie, który przez okno wpatrywał się w gwiazdy. Jego mamy znowu nie było w domu tylko na misji przez co mieszkanie, zwykle wesołe, wydawało się zimne i nieprzyjazne.

Ale chłopcu to nie przeszkadzało jakoś nadzwyczajnie. Dopóki wiedział, że jego opiekunka wróci, czuł się prawie dobrze. Prawie. Bo w głowie co jakiś czas odzywał się dziwny "głos", który mówił mu różne rzeczy. Czasami jak coś powinno wyglądać, kiedy indziej jak coś zrobić, a kilka razy jak się zachować w danej sytuacji.  
Jednak nigdy nie mówił kim jest i to właśnie męczyło chłopca w tę noc. Co ciekawe, jega matka nie słyszała go, i kiedy jej o tym powiedział, to ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami. A on tak bardzo chciał wiedzieć, kim jest ten "głos"!

Jego myśli zostały przerwane przez słowa "głosu", który zapytał:

\- Nie daje ci to spokoju, prawda?

\- Tak, ale... mama mówiła, że jak ktoś nie chce czegoś powiedzieć to znaczy, że nie chce i już - chłopiec zmilkł patrząc teraz na biały śnieg pokrywający dachy domów w wiosce, a głos po jakimś czasie powiedział:

\- A chciałbyś się dowiedzieć? - chłopiec niepewnie pokiwał głową, rozglądając się po swoim pokoju i próbując wypatrzeć, skąd przyjdzie "głos".

Jednak nikt się nie pojawił, natomiast w głowie ponownie odezwał się rozbawiony "głos":

\- Tak mnie nie zobaczysz - błękitnooki zamrugał ze zdziwienia, a potem już kompletnie nie wiedział o co chodzi, gdy usłyszał. - Połóż się na łóżku, - malec niepewnie zbliżył się do swojego posłania w chmurki i nerwowo się na nim usadowił. - Spokojnie, nie zjem cię! - powiedział głos, uspokajając chłopca. - A teraz zamknij oczy i skup się - czterolatek przymknął swoje błękitne patrzałki jak mu kazał "głos". - Spróbuj iść za moim głosem.

Inja usiłował to zrobić, jednak nic się nie stało. Już miał zrezygnować, gdy usłyszał ciche kapanie wody. Nie będąc pewnym, co wywołuje te dźwięki uchylił ostrożnie powieki. Miejsce w którym się znajdował na pewno nie było jego pokojem. Pomalowane na kolor starego złota z wielką, czerwoną kratą przecinającą jego środek nie przypominały mu niczego, co widział w swoim krótkim życiu.

Malec, wpatrując się w bramę, zapytał niepewnym głosikiem:

\- Jesteś tu?

\- Tak - padła odpowiedź i z cienia za wrotami wynurzyła się olbrzymia istota, przypominająca z wyglądu lisa tyle, że z dziewięcioma ogonami. Stworzenie wyszczerzyło kły w coś co przypominało po bliższej obserwacji uśmiech i zamachało swoim puszystymi kitami. - I co powiesz? Nadal tak chętnie będziesz mnie słuchał? - dodał z goryczą po chwili milczenia stwór.

\- Jakiś ty piękny - powiedział lazurowooki i bez zastanowienia zaczął zbliżać się do pieczęci.

Kitsune obserwował w szoku młodego Jinjiuriki. Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji dziecka. Przecież był Demonem! Bestią, której należało się obawiać!

Z tego stanu wyrwało go dopiero uczucie, że ktoś wspina się po jego łapie. Odwrócił łeb i zobaczył, jak chłopiec próbuje wdrapać się na jego rękę. Posłuszny jakiemuś wewnętrznemu instynktowi, położył się na podłodze i przesunął się tak, aby chłopiec mógł bez problemu wejść mu na głowę.

Po chwili malec usadowił się na nosie stworzenia i zaczął wpatrywać się w niego ciekawskim spojrzeniem, a w jego głowie kłębiły się setki pytań, na które chciał poznać odpowiedź. Dziewięcioogoniasty czekał, aż Inja zacznie się pytać, ale widząc, że dzieciak nie ma zamiaru zaczynać rozmowy, postanowił wykonać pierwszy krok:

\- Więc... co chcesz o mnie wiedzieć?

\- Wszystko! - powiedział uradowany blondynek, ale widząc spojrzenie jakie rzucił mu Lis skorygował swoją wypowiedź. - No... Kim jesteś, skąd pochodzisz i takie tam.

\- Hmpf... powiem ci to, o ile będziesz mnie traktował tak jak do tej pory.

\- Dlaczego miałoby się to zmienić? - zdziwił się blondynek bawiąc się miękkim futrem.

\- Dowiesz z mojej opowieści - powiedział Kitsune, jednak widząc jak chłopiec zbiera się by zadać pytanie, dodał. - Tylko mi nie przerywaj - poczekał aż niebieskooki skinie głową i rozpoczął swoją historię. - Kiedyś, wiele lat temu żyła potężna istota, która miała niewyobrażalną dziś moc.

\- A jaką? - zapytał jasnowłosy ignorując prośbę istoty.

Demon tylko prychnął i odpowiedział:

\- Widzisz moje ogony? - błękitnooki pokiwał głową. - To tamto stworzenie miało ich dziesięć.

\- Prawie tyle samo co ty! - wykrzyknął chłopiec. - Jesteście rodziną?

\- Powiedzmy - warknął Demon. - I mi nie przerywaj! Pewnego dnia stanęło z nią do walki dwóch braci i zapieczętowali ją w sobie.

\- A co to znaczy? - zapytał Inja.

\- Później ci wyjaśnię! - powiedział stwór już lekko zniecierpliwiony. - Jeden z nich podzielił energię tego stworzenia na dziewięć mniejszych części i nadał im imiona. Były to ogoniaste demony - widząc, że chłopiec otwiera usta by zadać pytanie, Demon warknął. - Daj mi skończyć! - jasnowłosy popatrzył na niego smutnym wzrokiem próbując wymusić na nim, żeby mógł zadać pytanie, ale istota kontynuowała. - Przez pewien czas one i ludzie egzystował w pokoju, ale po pewnym czasie wśród tych drugich doszła do głosu żądza mocy i zaczęli łapać owe bestie. One zaś znienawidziły ich za to, zresztą z wzajemnością - Kyuubi zamilkł, zagłębiając się we wspomnienia.

Ale moment później wrócił do rzeczywistości, gdy malec zapytał:

\- Czyli, że jesteś jedną z tych części?

\- Owszem, jestem najpotężniejszym z demonów, a moje imię to Kurama.

\- Kurama... ładnie. - powiedział Jinjiuriki, po czym dodał. - Ale jak to możliwe że mogę z tobą rozmawiać?

\- Ech... nie słuchałeś mnie uważnie. Przecież mówiłem, że ludzie na nas polowali. - widząc zamyślony wzrok młodego, dodał. - Zamykali nas w niektórych przedstawicielach swojego ludu za pomocą pieczęci - przestał mówić, gdyż chłopiec uniósł bluzę, odsłaniając brzuch ze znakami pochodzącymi od jutsu ośmiu Trygramów.

\- To masz na myśli? - zapytał, pokazując na swój brzuch.

\- Między innymi - odparł Lis, jednak widząc smutną minę dziecka rzekł. - Nie miałeś wpływu na to co się stało. Poza tym, mogłem poznać ciebie.

\- Co przez to rozumiesz? - ton, z jakim wypowiedział te słowa malec wskazywały na jego ogromne zdziwienie.

\- Jesteś jedną z niewielu osób, a moim pierwszym Jinjiurikim, który mnie nie nienawidzi. - oświadczył Kurama przymykając oczy.

\- Dlaczego? - pytanie blondynka sprowadziło na Kitsune aurę żalu.

\- Widzisz, chodzi o to, że... ja robiłem różne rzeczy, niekiedy bardzo złe, a mało kto w ogóle dociekał, jaki miałem w tym cel. Nawet w swej złości nadali mi przezwisko, Kyuubi. A później wrogość do mnie została przeniesiona na Jinjiurikich... - lazurowooki wtrącił się:

\- Jinjiurikich? Kim oni są?

\- To ktoś taki jak ty, osoba w której zamknięto istotę podobną do mnie.

\- Czyli, ludzie będą...? - powiedział drżącym głosem czterolatek, ale Kitsune nie pozwolił mu dokończyć zdania mówiąc. - Nie, nie będą, nie wiedzą kim jesteś, a ci którzy by mieli o tym pojęcie nie żyją w tej wiosce. Poza tym, obroniłbym cię.

\- Aha - odpowiedziało dziecko, jednak zastanawiało go, dlaczego tych osób, o których wspominał Kurama tutaj nie ma, więc dodał. - A co z tymi...? - niebieskooki znowu nie dokończył, gdyż Demon ponownie wciął mu się w zdanie:

\- Urodziłeś się w innej wiosce, ale zostałeś z niej porwany. Osoba, która to zrobiła, zginęła próbując przejść przez terytorium Shimogakure. Twoja opiekunka przyniosła cię do szpitala, a później przygarnęła. - Lis, widząc nieszczęśliwą minę blondynka, dopowiedział. - Twoi rodzice cię kochali.

\- To dlaczego mnie nie znaleźli? - spytał płaczliwie.

\- Nie wiem - mruknął Lis. - Ale zwróć uwagę na to, że tutaj będziesz miał lepsze życie. - Kyuubi popatrzył na Inję, który uniósł głowę i pomimo spływających po jego policzkach łez zapytał:

\- Dla-dlaczego?

\- Jinjiuriki nie są traktowani zbyt dobrze - rzekł Demon, ale widząc, że ten argument nie przemawia do chłopca, dodał. - Nawet z pomocą rodziców miałbyś ciężko - malec tylko pociągnął nosem i dalej płakał, więc Lis postanowił zmienić częściowo temat. - Gdybyś tam żył, to miałbyś na imię Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

\- A jacy o-oni byyli? - zapytał blondynek ocierając łzy.

\- Hm... odważni - widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy chłopca powiedział machając kitami. - W końcu nie każdy stanąłby przeciwko mnie do walki. I... chcieliby, żebyś był szczęśliwy.

\- Kurama, a jak to się stało, że ty z nimi walczyłeś? - zapytał malec patrząc w czerwone oczy Lisa.

\- Pewna osoba bardzo nie lubiła twojego ojca i zmusiła mnie do walki z nim - rzekł wymijająco Kyuubi. - A musisz wiedzieć, że żeby mnie pokonać, trzeba być bardzo silnym.

\- Też chciałbym być taki jak on - powiedział Inja, po czym dodał. - Pomógłbyś mi? Proszę!

\- Może, ale najpierw musiałbyś mi pokazać, że zasługujesz na moją pomoc. - padła odpowiedź bijiu, a chłopiec uśmiechnął się na te słowa i wykrzyknął:

\- Udowodnię ci to! - i nadal z uśmiechem na twarzy zniknął z nosa Kyuubiego.

* * *

Następnego ranka Inję obudził zapach Ramenu. Uwielbiał to danie, ale jeszcze bardziej osobę która je przygotowywała. Wyskoczył z łóżka i po krótkiej toalecie oraz przebierance, zbiegł na dół, do kuchni. W środku już krzątała się kobieta o szarobiałych włosach i zielonych oczach. Blondynek podszedł do niej i mocno się przytulił, mówiąc:

\- Kocham cię.

\- Wiem - odpowiedziała Katsu i czochrając chłopca po żółtej czuprynie, rzekła:

\- Usiądź przy stole, zaraz nałożę ci trochę Ramenu.

Malec niechętnie przestał się do niej tulić i usiadł na krześle. Wspominając nocną rozmowę z Lisem zapytał się swojej opiekunki:

\- Mamo, co musiałbym zrobić aby zostać ninja? - kobieta nalewając zupy do talerzy powiedziała:

\- Musiałbyś pójść do Akademii Ninja, zdać ją i przeżyć do końca życia na misjach - widząc rozjaśnioną nadzieją minę chłopca, podjęła ponownie temat. - A co, chciałbyś nim zostać? - skinięcie głową wystarczyło Katsu za odpowiedź. Ta uśmiechnęła się i podając danie przybranemu synowi rzekła. - Dobrze, ale pod dwoma warunkami.

\- Jakimi? - zapytał zadowolony z jej decyzji chłopiec.

\- Będziesz się uczył najlepiej jak będziesz umiał i nie dasz się zabić - oświadczyła poważnie zielonooka.

\- Dobrze mamo! - zgodził się Inja, aby po chwili dodać. - A moglibyśmy zacząć już dziś?

\- Owszem, ale najpierw zjesz śniadanie - powiedziała z rozbawieniem kobieta, co spotkało się z chichotem chłopca.


	3. Chapter 3

Po zjedzeniu śniadania podekscytowany blondynek szybko pobiegł do przedsionka i zaczął się ubierać. A szło mu to dość nieudolnie, nawet z pomocą Kuramy. Gdy, więc pojawiła się jego opiekunka, miał na sobie jedynie szalik i czapkę. Rozbawiona kobieta pogłaskała przybranego syna po głowie i ubrała go

Chłopiec, nie czekając na matkę wybiegł z domu. Nie było by w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że całe podwórze było jednym wielkim lodowiskiem z rzeźbami, na którym z łatwością można było się połamać lub na coś nadziać. Jasnowłosy ślizgając się, dotarł do pierwszej lodowej figury i obrócił się w stronę budynku, z którego wychodziła szarowłosa.

Domek w jakim mieszkali nie był jakiś specjalny jak na wioskę położoną w tak zimnym klimacie. Ot, spiczasty dach i grube, białe ściany. Wszystkie budowle takie tutaj były. No, może poza tym należącym do zielonookiej. Co prawda on też miał kolor śniegu, ale jego ściany porastały jakąś mrozoodporną odmianą bluszczu o fioletowych liściach. Posadził je tam jaki przyjaciel matki Katsu i tak już zostało, wbrew sprzeciwom części sąsiadów.

Zresztą oni nie byli mili, a przynajmniej tak uważał niebieskooki, w przeciwieństwie matki, która dyplomatycznie twierdziła, że są surowi. Jednak blondynek i tak po cichu uważał inaczej. Poza tym, uwielbiali wtykać nos w nie swoje sprawy. A kiedy błękitnooki wraz z matką wyszedł z domu, jeden sąsiadów, niejaki pan Horu wykrzyknął zza płotu:

\- Co tak wcześnie, pani Zaewari? Zwykle nie wychodzicie z domu przed dwunastą! Czyżby coś się stało? - byli też złośliwi.

\- Nie - powiedziała Katsu i zawołała do Inji. - Chodź!

Żółtowłosy do ślizgał się do niej, a kobieta wzięła go na ręce i ruszyła w kierunku pól treningowych. Chwilę zajęło dotarcie im na miejsce, ponieważ wyminięcie wszystkich bałwanów ze śniegu nie było rzeczą łatwą, zwłaszcza, gdy trwała bitwa na nieżki. Ale w końcu dotarli na miejsce i mogli spokojnie zająć się treningiem chłopca. Szarowłosa postawiła jasnowłosego na ziemi, po czym zaczęła się nad czymś zastanawiać marszcząc śmiesznie brwi. W końcu rzekła:

\- Dobra! - gwizdnęła na blondynka, który zaczął lepić bałwana. - Wiem od czego zaczniemy! - Czterolatek podbiegł do niej, a wtedy zielonooka zaczęła mu wyjaśniać, o co chodzi z chakrą. Widząc jednak, że nic nie rozumie oznajmiła. - Złóż ręce o tak - zademonstrowała Inji znak Tygrysa. - I spróbuj... em... przesłać do nich energię. - Katsu skumulowała w rękach trochę chakry, a wokół nich momentalnie zawirowały płatki śniegu porwane przez wiatr.

\- Łał! - powiedział blondynek wpatrując się z zachwytem w kobietę. - To ma tak wyglądać?

\- To znaczy jak? - zapytała zdezorientowana.

\- No... nagle stałaś się cała niebieska - rzekł niepewnie chłopiec. - I tak jakby cię wiatr porywał.

\- A to ciekawe! - mruknęła kobieta, po czym dodała. - Później o tym pomyślimy - szarowłosa wyciągnęła z kieszeni czarkę, po czym nasypała do niej sniegu i roztopiła. Następnie wrzuciła do wody kamyczek i powiedziała. - Pamiętasz, co ci mówiłam o energii? - zniecierpliwiony blondynek pokiwał głową. - No to spróbuj przy jej użyciu wyłowić kamyk. - i postawiła go na ziemi.

Kobieta odeszła kilka metrów dalej, by móc w spokoju pomyśleć nad co powiedział jej Inja, a co zobaczyłby tylko silny Sensor. Czyżby Inja był kimś takim?

W tym czasie lazurowooki próbował wymyślić w jaki sposób ma wyciągnąć fragment skały. Jego matka mówiła coś o tej dziwnej energii, którą poczuł po złożeniu rąk i pewnie to ją musiał do tego wykorzystać, ale Kurama nie chciał mu nic podpowiedzieć, tylko oznajmił, że ma sam to wykombinować.  
Tak, więc wpatrywał się intensywnie w kamyczek i nic mu nie chciało przyjść do głowy, nie licząc zawodów w łowieniu ryb w przeręblach, które były, szczerze mówiąc, nudne. Tylko wędki, haczyki i jakieś strasznie długie niebieskie nitki niezwykle przypominające to, co pokazała mu jego matka. Tyle, że trochę zmienione.

"Czyli można z tego czegoś robić nitki" pomyślał chłopiec patrząc na swoje dłonie. "Ale jak?" Skupił trochę tej energii w palcach i przesunął nad czarkę. Nagle nitki wysunęły się z jego paluszków i błyskawicznie pomknęły w dół, a następnie zaczepiły się o kamyczek, który już po chwili znalazł się w jego ręce.

Uradowany chłopiec wstał i podbiegł do wpatrującej się w horyzont Katsu i wykrzyknął:

\- Mamo, popatrz! - i pokazał jej okruch.

Zaskoczona szarowłosa chwyciła przez rękawiczki kamyczek i zapytała:

\- Jak...? - i blondynek opowiedział jej jak wyciągnął kamyka z wody. Z każdym jego słowem zielonooka była coraz bardziej zdziwiona, ale w końcu uśmiechnęła się i przerwała jasnowłosemu mówiąc. - Następnym razem wymyślę ci co trudniejszego!

\- Mamo! - wykrzyknął oburzony blondynek.

Po chwili oboje zaczęli chichotać jak szaleni, po czym Katsu powiedziała:

\- Jesteś geniuszem, wiesz? - i przytuliła go do siebie. - Moim małym geniuszem!

I tak wyglądały treningi Inji, na które chłopiec tak bardzo się uparł i zawsze, kiedy jego matka nie była na misji, przychodzili na stare, zaśnieżone pole treningowe by ćwiczyć, aż do feralnego dnia, trzy lata później, kiedy szarowłosa nie wróciła do domu. Dopiero po przesiedzeniu całego dnia w zimnym domu ktoś się pofatygował i powiedział mu, że Katsu nie żyje.

* * *

 **Drobna informacja**

 _W późniejszych rozdziałach będzie taka rozdzielność, że jak napiszę "Inja" to ma to jakiś pokręcony związek z przeszłością, a jak napiszę "Naruto" to z teraźniejszością, ok? Żeby nie było niezgodności. A jak się jakieś pojawią to piszcie! Ja wiem, że klawiatura i myszka chcą Was zjeść, ale jak w klepiecie mi jakie błędy robię to (chyba) nic Wam się niestanie._

 _Ps. Ten rozdział jest specjalnie dla Kazbiruk i odpowiedzi na jej pytania:_

 _1\. Tobi postanowił wychować blondyna na swoistego rodzaju broń. Tak nasłał tę kobietę, bo sam był zbyt osłabiony po walce z Minato by to sam zrobić. Zresztą, miał jeszcze inne sprawy na głowie. A kobiecie udało się wynieść Naruto z wioski tylko dlatego, że Konoha była zrujnowana po ataku Kyuubiego._

 _2\. Po prostu urwał im się ślad, a kiedy zawitali do Shimogakure Naruto był już pod pieczą Katsu, czyli według przywódcy wioski nic się nie stało. A co do tego, dlaczego ani Kushina, ani Minato nie zrobili w tej sprawie to przyczyniła się do tego rada wioski, ale na razie nie powiem jak._

 _3\. Tobi próbował wytargować sobie traktat z Kumo. Czy mu się udało? Zobaczymy._

 _4\. No cóż, po tylu latach, podczas których był uwięziony najpierw w Mito Uzumaki, a następnie w Kushinie sprawiły, że czuł się trochę samotny._

 _Co do twojej prośby o kulturze to właśnie przeczytałaś to co na skrobałam w jeden dzień. Jeżeli dalej będziesz czytała mojego fanfica to (prawdopodobnie) przekonasz się, że pobyt poza Konohą go zmienił i to całkiem mocno, szczególnie po pewnym wydarzeniu. Ale co to było dowiesz się później._

 _Ps2. Dzięki za wskazanie błędów Aolyn! Cieszę się, że podoba ci się fanfic. Co do "Inja", też miałam swoje wątpliwości, czy czytelnicy nie będą uważali eo z pomyłkę w zapisie, ale w końcu stwierdziłam, że w razie czego coś wyjaśnię._


	4. Chapter 4

Dwa dni po tym, jak się do wiedział, co się stało z Katsu, siedmioletni blondynek wędrował po śnieżnych zaspach otaczających wioskę, w której się wychował. Przemarznięty i głodny wpatrywał się załzawionym wzrokiem w czyste niebo, myśląc nad tym, dlaczego go to spotkało? Nie przekonywały go wyjaśnienia znajomych jego matki i Kuramy, który po kilku próbach rozmowy z nim zamilkł mówiąc coś o opiece. No cóż, nim się od teraz nie zamierzał nikt zajmować, więc mógł obie robić co chce. Nawet iść w przemoczonym ubraniu po śnieżnej pustyni.

I pewnie chodziłby dalej, gdyby nie to, że nagle zgiął się wpół, chwytając za pieczęć na brzuchu. Chłopiec upadł na kolana ciężko dysząc, a z jego ciała wymknęły się czarne znaczki, tworząc wokół niego ciasny krąg, niepozwalający na wyczucie targającej nim energii. Z ciała młodego Jinchuuriki zaczęła wydobywać się chakra Dziewięcioogoniastego, powoli formując obok blondynka małego, rudego liska o jednym ogonie.

Po całkowitym uformowaniu się postaci, żółtowłosy zachwiał się i gdyby nie pomoc futrzaka, skończyłby z głową w śnieżnym szaleństwie. Kręcąc głową zwierzak popatrzył przez moment na niebieskookiego i zapytał:

\- Młody... nic ci nie jest? - na odpowiedź lisek musiał poczekać, aż siedmiolatek przestanie tak ciężko dyszeć, ale w końcu się doczekał:

\- Nie... hyhy... chyba nie, co...?

\- ... ja tutaj robię? - dokończyło zminiaturyzowane Bijuu. - Powiedzmy, że postanowiłem przez pewien czas po opiekować się tobą, bo najwyraźniej nie potrafisz zrobić tego sam. - malec chciał coś wtrącić, lecz Demon to zauważył i dodał. - A poza tym, nie zaszkodzi mi pobyt na zewnątrz.

Błękitnooki przez chwilę milczał łapiąc oddech, po czym powiedział pretensjonalnie:

\- Nie mogłeś mnie ostrzec przed tym?

\- Nie, ale... ja po prostu... - Kurama nie potrafił się wysłowić, jednak w tej chwili wtrącił się niebieskooki:

\- Nudziło ci się? - lisek niechętnie skinął mu głową. - Mogłeś mi to powiedzieć! Coś byśmy razem wymyślili! - chłopiec chciał kontynuować swoją wypowiedź, lecz przerwał mu Lis:

\- Czekaj! Razem? - Kyuubi pomimo trzyletniej znajomości z Inją, wciąż nie był pewny jak się ma przy nim zachowywać.

\- Oczywiście że razem, w końcu jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem - odrzekł spokojnie blond-włosy orientując się w rozterkach towarzysza. - Od trzech lat ci to powtarzam!

Dziewięcioogoniasty prychnął w odpowiedzi i coś do siebie mruknął, ale malcowi udało się to usłyszeć i spytał:

\- Mówiłeś coś?

\- Nie, tylko... - rudzielec zamilkł wyczuwając częściowo znaną mu z Konohy chakrę i warcząc poinformował o swoim odkryciu lazurowookiego. - Ktoś się do nas zbliża, nie możemy to zostać! - Lis skoczył w stronę wioski, ale zatrzymały go słowa jasnowłosego:

\- Najpierw dowiedzmy się kto to jest.

I wtedy właśnie rozpoczęła się długa kłótnia, podczas której obcy coraz bardziej zbliżał się w ich stronę. Wreszcie Lis, zirytowany zażartą "dyskusją" jak i bliską odległością nieznajomego, uciszył chłopca, po czym pociągnął go w zaspę, a ogonem zatarł swoje oraz dziecka ślady.

Przez chwilę obaj w milczeniu wsłuchiwali się w dobiegające ich odgłosy. Moment później usłyszeli głuchy dźwięk upadającego ciała. Zaniepokojony tym Kyuubi powiedział cicho do wyrywającego się chłopca, który nie zamierzał siedzieć w śniegu:

\- Podejdę tam i zobaczę co się stało, jeśli uznam, że jest bezpiecznie to cię zawołam, jasne? - poczekał, aż niechętnie blondynek pokiwał głową i dodał. - Uważaj na siebie - I wybrnęli z białej kryjówki.

Kurama chuchnął na Inję, aby go trochę rozgrzać, a potem zadowolony z efektów, ostrożnie ruszył w stronę pogłosów dobiegających zza zaspy. Gdy był już bardzo blisko niznajomego, jego futro zmieniło kolor z czerwonego na mlecznobiały. Dzięki temu, dużo lepiej się maskował i szorując brzuchem po zimowym puchu, zbliżył się do postaci, którą widział przy śnieżnej wydmie.

Był to czarnowłosy trzynastolatek. Chłopak nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze, do prawego boku przyciskał dłoń, spod której ciekła krew zabarwiając śnieg na czerwony kolor, a on sam, jak wyczuwał Demon, nie miał zbyt dużo chakry. Nagle brunet podniósł głowę i popatrzył na liska swoimi ciemnymi oczami, które momentalnie zmętniały. Widząc to Dzięwięcioogoniasty warknął i zawołał:

\- Inja, możesz tu przyjść - i zbliżył się do nieznajomego, przyglądając się twarzy obcego, który miał urodę podobną do tej, jaką cechują się członkowie bardzo nielubianego przez niego klanu. Chwilę później dołączył do niego Jinjiuriki, który obserwując z ciekawością obcego, zapytał Lisa:

\- Co mu jest?

\- A czy to ważne? - widząc złe spojrzenie, jakie posłał mu blondyn prychnął lekceważąco, ale odpowiedział. - Wygląda mi na poważnie rannego i wyczerpanego. A poza tym, wyczuwam w nim... smutek. Tak to można nazwać.

\- Em... to nie to! - rzekł jasnowłosy mrużąc oczy. - Nie czujesz tego? Jakby coś go otaczało... Nie wiem jak ci to wyjaśnić! - w oczach Jinchuuriki coś błysnęło na niebiesko. - Najbardziej stąd... - błękitnooki odsłonił ubranie czarnookiego i dotknął miejsca, w którym powinno znajdować się serce.

\- Ja tam nic nie wyczuwam - mruknął Kurama przypatrując się poczynaniom żółtowłosego.

Natomiast blondyn próbował zrozumieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Czuł, że z tym miejscem na ciele bruneta jest coś nie tak, nawet bardziej niż z raną, którą wyziębiony czarnowłosy próbował ucisnąć. Niebieskooki chciał coś z tym zrobić, ale nie wiedział co. W akcie desperacji przesłał chakrę do dłoni, byle tylko to niepokojące uczucie zniknęło.

Jakież było jego i Lisa zdziwienie, kiedy wokół jego ręki powstała złotawa poświata, która powoli wniknęła w ciało trzynastolatka. Zaskoczony niebieskooki zakończył dziwną kurację bruneta, po czym spojrzał w zaniepokojone oczy Kyuubiego i zapytał:

\- Co to? - ale Bijuu tylko pokręciło głową, nie wiedząc do końca, co się dzieje.

Zresztą, nawet jeśli chciałby coś powiedzieć to by nie mógł tego zrobić, bo obok nich pojawili się dwaj shinobi strzegący wejścia do Shimogakure i zabrali czarnowłosego ze sobą, na odchodnym mówiąc, że mogą się z nim spotkać w szpitalu, po tym, jak zostanie przesłuchany. Inja tylko pokiwał głową i patrzył jak zabierają nieznajomego ze sobą. Odczekał, aż ninja oddalą się na odpowiednią odległość, po czym odezwał się do stojącego obok Lisa:

\- Chodź, odwiedzimy go!

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł - odparł Kurama przeciągając się.

\- Oj tam! Nie chcesz się dowiedzieć, kto to jest? - zawołał blondyn, po czym chwycił Kyuubiego za kark, przytulił do piersi i zaczął iść.

Oczywiście Demonowi się to nie spodobało, więc postanowił się wyrwać. Tak było w teorii, bo w praktyce lazurowooki podrapał liska za uszami, co spowodowało serię pomruków, które nie ustały nawet po przekroczeniu bramy Shimo. Nosiciel owego mruczącego stworzenia kilka uliczek za wejściem, skierował się do szpitala, lawirując przy okazji pomiędzy zamkami ze śniegu. Wchodząc do budynku, ostrożnie postawił liska na podłodze i podszedł do wypełniającej jakiś druk pielęgniarki, mówiąc:

\- Przepraszam... - lecz kobieta to albo zignorowała albo nie usłyszała, więc chłopiec powtórzył swoją wypowiedź, z podobnym skutkiem. W końcu wrzasnął. - PRZEPRASZAM!

\- O co chodzi? - pisząca ledwie zwróciła na Inję uwagę.

\- Może mi pani powiedzieć, gdzie leży brunet, którego nie dawno tu przynieśli? - zapytał dobitnie blondynek, zastanawiając się czy przypadkiem zaraz nie oszaleje.

\- Sala 248. - poinformowała lazurowookiego recepcjonistka po wcześniejszym przeszukaniu pliku dokumentów i wróciła do poprzedniego zajęcia.

Jednak siedmiolatek już tego nie wiedział, pognawszy chwilę wcześniej na trzecie piętro budynku, a za nim powlókł się lisek. Ostrożnie otworzył drzwi i wkroczył wraz z towarzyszem do pomieszczenia będącego w kolorze chmur. W środku stało kilka łóżek, ale tylko dwa, były zajęte. Na jednym leżał jakiś starszy mężczyzna, a na drugim, znajdującym się przy oknie, czarnowłosy nastolatek.

Jinchuuriki nie chcąc niepokoić drugiego pacjenta, bezszelestnie podszedł do nieprzytomnego trzynastolatka. Z jękiem zawodu wpatrywał się w nieruchomą postać, w duchu zdając sobie sprawę z tego, iż chłopak się tak szybko nie obudzi. Nieszczęśliwy wyszedł wraz z Lisem z sali, a później z budynku, obiecując sobie, że odwiedzi go jutro.

Lecz czując w drodze powrotnej coraz silniejsze podmuchy wiatru, zorientował się, że to może nie być możliwe. Przystając przy należącym teraz tylko do niego domku spojrzał w kierunku, skąd wiał wiatr. Ciemne chmury, które zobaczył nie napawały zbytnim optymizmem, że burza jaka się rozpęta, gdy tutaj dotrą szybko przejdzie.

Wchodząc do mieszkania zatarł ręce w marnej próbie rozgrzania się, po czym ściągnąwszy z siebie mokre ubranie poszedł do kuchni. Zjadł z Kuramą pierwsze co znalazł w lodówce, a następnie nie przebierając się poszedł na górę, do swojego pokoju i padł zmęczony na łóżko, błyskawicznie zasypiając. Kilka chwili później dołączył do niego Kyuubi, który stał się odrobinę większy i przytulił się do swojego Jinchuuriki tworząc swojego rodzaju kołdrę.

Ale ten dzień się jeszcze nie skończył, przynajmniej nie dla Inji, a sen, w którym się pogrążył, nie jest senną marą.


	5. Chapter 5

Inja otworzył szybko oczy, zaniepokojony dźwiękami, które do niego dochodziły. Nie powinien słyszeć w swoim pokoju szumu wiatru, ale, co dziwne nie był w swoim pokoju! Blondynek powoli wstał, rozglądając się po miejscu, w którym się znajdował. A było na co patrzeć. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu, widział takie miejsce. Pełną niezapominajek łąkę. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu źródła światła, które oświetlałoby okolicę, ale nic takiego nie zobaczył. Tak, jakby to niebo samo świeciło. To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego wszystko ma różne odcienie błękitu.

Obrócił się, patrząc na kwiaty. Rośliny rosły aż po horyzont i nie widać było nic poza nimi. Tylko nieprzebrane ilości niebieskiego kwiecia i... . Coś cicho zaskomlało za blondynkiem. Chłopiec odskoczył przestraszony od istoty i stanął w pozycji bojowej. Zaraz jednak się rozluźnił. Zwierzę, które zobaczył nie sprawiało wrażenia groźnego. Przynajmniej jak na standardy niebieskookiego. W końcu, czy taki mały wilczek może być niebezpieczny?

Uspokojony żółtowłosy podszedł do szczenięcia, które niezgrabnie skakało po kwiatach. Kiedy był już blisko, czarna bestyjka wyszczerzyła białe kiełki i z podkulonym ogonem zaczęła się cofać. Blondynek zatrzymał się, przysiadł i wyciągnął rękę, po czym uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie do wilczka.

Mały zamerdał ogonem, a następnie niepewnie zbliżył się do jasnowłosego. Obwąchał jego dłoń, a potem ostrożnie ją polizał. Już pewniej otarł się o nią i pozwolił się podrapać za uchem, pewnie podchodząc do Jinchuuriki. Jednak nagle wilczek skoczył na żółtowłosego i przygniótł go do ziemi. Teraz nie zachowywał się tak przyjacielsko. Szczeniak patrzył dziko w oczy Inji, który z każdą upływającą sekundą był coraz bardziej przerażony.

Młody wilk swoje ważył, a zęby, które znajdowały się przy jego gardle, nie dodawały otuchy. Futrzasta bestyjka zawarczała, po czym bezczelnie położyła się na nim i spojrzała mu w oczy. Blondynek z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że są całe niebieskie i mają na swojej powierzchni czarne linie tworzące okręgi. Chłopiec wpatrywał się w nie zafascynowany, nie mogąc oderwać od nich wzroku.

Niespodziewanie wilczek zaskomlał, a moment później jasnowłosy poczuł, jak ostre kiełki zagłębiają się w jego szyję. Chciał krzyknąć, ale z jego ust nie wydobył się najcichszy dźwięk. Spróbował zepchnąć zwierzaka, ale nie mógł się ruszyć. Pozostało mu jedynie w milczeniu cierpieć.

Kiedy wreszcie czarna bestyjka odsunęła się od niego, ból trochę zelżał, jednak moment później znowu zaatakował ze zdwojoną siłą. Blondynek nie wiedział, ile to ma jeszcze trwać i westchnął z ulgi, gdy zaczął tracić przytomność. W ciemnościach, które go otaczały, nie odczuwał tego bólu. Ciekawe, czy mógłby zostać tutaj dłużej?

* * *

Następnego dnia, gdy tylko Słońce zaczęło wstawać, ze snu wybudził się Lis. Przez jakiś czas wylegiwał się w łóżku , nie chcąc budzić niebieskookiego, ale w końcu mu się znudziło i postanowił wstać. Aż się zdziwił, kiedy zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Demony przecież nie potrzebują jeść! Co nie zmieniało faktu, że był głodny. Nie miał niczego w zębach od kilkudziesięciu lat i zamierzał to teraz nadrobić.

Zszedł leniwie do kuchni i zobaczeniu, co jest w lodówce, aż jęknął frustracji. Nie widział tutaj nic zdatnego dla niego do jedzenia. Nie pocieszony tym faktem warknął i po dłuższej chwili wybrał sobie jakąś sałatę i z niechęcią ją zjadł. Następnie niezbyt zadowolony swoim śniadaniem, wrócił na górę z zamiarem obudzenia swojego Jinchuuriki. Jednak chłopiec nie chciał się ocknąć. Widząc, że pobudka nie daje efektów, ułożył się do dalszego snu.

Po kilku niespokojnych godzinach Kurama znowu wyrwał się z objęć Morfeusza. Jak tylko udało mu się skupić wzrok, zauważył, że Inja nie wstał, chociaż powoli dochodziło południe. Zaniepokojone tym stanem rzeczy bijiu postanowiło dowiedzieć się, co jest jego młodemu towarzyszowi. Lisek zamienił się w czerwoną chakrę i wniknął w ciało siedmiolatka, lądując w swoim stałym miejscu za pieczęcią.

Od razu poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Jego moc była pobierana przez klatkę i zużywana do podtrzymania życia blondynka. Instynktownie spróbował przerwać przepływ energii między nim a żółtowłosym. Bezskutecznie. Dziewięcioogoniasty zdał sobie sprawę, że do czasu, gdy jego Jinjiuriki przestanie pobierać od niego chakrę, nie będzie mowy o wyjściu poza pieczęć. Musiał więc czekać.

Po raz pierwszy Lisowi czas aż tak się dłużył, minuty były jak godziny, owszem był przyzwyczajony do samotności, jednak to było coś innego. Niepokój o niebieskookiego powodował, że ledwo był wstanie wytrzymać w jednym miejscu i żeby nie wyć z frustracji, zaczął nerwowo chodzić przy pieczęci w nadziei, że się przez nią przedostanie. Co jakiś czas spoglądał na leżącego w wodzie po przeciwnej stronie blondynka, ale nic się nie zmieniało.

Po pewnym czasie wyczuł mniejszy upływ energii, a sam chłopiec zaczął się rzucać. Nagle zwinął się w kłębek i krzyknął rozdzierająco, a wokół niego zebrała się chakra. Kitsune drgnął niespokojnie, chciał pomóc lazurowookiemu, lecz przeszkadzała mu w tym klatka. Nie mogąc przedostać się przez jutsu, warknął do siedmiolatka:

\- Inja, zbudź się! - jednak ten nie zareagował.

Przez kilka godzin po złotawym pomieszczeniu rozlegały się jęki bólu, które ucichły dopiero nad rakiem kolejnego dnia. Wtedy też blondynek się obudził. Z trudem usiadł z zamkniętymi oczami przed pieczęcią i odezwał się zachrypniętym od ciągłych krzyków głosem:

\- Co... (kaszel)... się stało? - Lis tylko lekko prychnął, po czym odpowiedział sarkastycznie:

\- Właściwie to nic, tylko przez półtorej doby byłeś umierający i korzystałeś z mojej chakry. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że z twoją pomocą ponownie wróciłem do klatki. Ledwo z niej wyszedłem i znowu zaliczyłem do niej powrót! Życie jest piękne! - zdenerwowany Demon zawarczał, machając ogonami, a w tym czasie niebieskooki dochodził do siebie i w końcu powiedział trochę rozkojarzony:

\- Musze odwiedzić tego bruneta w szpitalu - chłopiec wrócił do rzeczywistości, ignorując monolog o swoim zdrowiu od Kyuubiego, który w pewnym momencie zmienił się w oświadczenie, że jasnowłosy zostaje w domu:

\- ... i dlatego zostajesz w łóżku, poza tym, jesteś do niego spóźniony o cały dzień, więc...

\- Idę go czym prędzej odwiedzić - dokończył wypowiedź Lisa chłopiec i otworzył oczy.

Świat wydał mu się taki jakiś dziwny, wyraźniejszy. Wszystko wokół niego było ostro zarysowane, a mimo to zamazane. Tylko tak mógł określić, to co widział. Jakby patrzył jednocześnie przez wodę i mocne okulary. Jeszcze dziwniejsze było to, że czuł swoje najbliższe otoczenie. To było niepokojące uczucie, bo o ile w jego domie nikogo nie było to poza nim już ktoś był i trochę się bał tego, że wyczuwa co ten ktoś zaraz zrobi.

Żółto-włosy pokręcił głową, ale to nie pomogło, to co widział się nie zmieniło. Ale to go i tak nie powstrzyma. Powiedział, że pójdzie do czarnookiego i zamierzał to zrobić, nawet jeśli będzie zmuszony iść tam wstanie w jakim się teraz znajduje. Zaczął powoli wstawać z łóżka, czując się tak, jakby każdy jego mięsień był pomalutku rozrywany na strzępy. Pociemniało mu w oczach i wylądował na legowisku ciężko dysząc.

Moment później, kiedy udało mu się pokonać ból, ponownie spróbował wstać. Nie udało się, lecz tym razem upadł na podłogę i zawył, odczuwając ogromną falę cierpienia. Kitsune, widząc katusze swojego Jinjiuriki, przesłał mu trochę chakry i powiedział:

\- Nie ruszaj się to nie będzie boleć - ale blondynek zignorował to i chociaż tego nie wiedział, jego oczy delikatnie się zajarzyły przesyłając odrobinkę swojej mocy właścicielowi.

Chłopiec podparł się na rękach, a chwilę później stanął na kolanach. Nie mogąc stać, ruszył w tej pozycji do łazienki, ale dojście tam zajęło mu sporo czasu. Gdy w końcu wszedł do pomieszczenia, udało mu się (przy pomocy zlewu) wstać i zobaczyć się przed lustrem.

Wyglądał na trochę niedożywionego, policzki w pewnym stopniu się zapadły, a jego oczy wydawały się być zbyt duże w stosunku do twarzy. Zresztą, one się zmieniły, stały się całe niebieskie z liniami zataczającymi okręgi na ich powierzchni i trzema magatama(taki niebieski Rinnegan .). Blizny na jego policzkach znikły, zastąpione lisimi wąsikami. Dodatkowo włosy Inji, już z własnej natury "kolczaste", urosły i spotęgowały dziki wygląd swojego właściciela. Żółto-włosy, dokonując uważnych oględzin siebie samego, zapytał przyjaciela:

\- To... ja?

\- A niby kto? - odparł zirytowany Lis, a chłopiec w tym czasie przyglądał się sobie.

Po chwili powiedział, zbliżając dłoń do oczu:

\- Dlaczego one takie są?

\- Hmpf... aktywowałeś czwarte dojutsu - odpowiedział Dziewięcioogoniasty uderzając za pieczęcią ogonami. - Sharingan, Byakugan i Rinnegan, te trzy Kekkei Genkai istnieją według ludzi. W praktyce są cztery - urwał i moment później dodał. - Chłopak, którego tak ochoczo ratowałeś ma Sharingana.

\- Aa... wymieniłeś tylko trzy dojutsu czy jak je tam nazwałeś. Jak się nazywają moje oczy? - zapytał zaciekawiony Inja.

\- Co ja, encyklopedia?! Nie mam o tym zielonego pojęcia. Powiedziałem ci tylko o tych, które spotkałem. - zawarczał Lis, po czym już troszkę spokojniejszy dodał. - Chociaż, z tego, co się orientuję, bodajże, jeśli twoje Kekkei Genkai jest aktywne, to żadne genjutsu nie jest wstanie cię złapać. Em... było jeszcze coś, ale nie pamiętam co...

\- Nie bardzo mnie to teraz interesuje, nie wiesz przypadkiem jak je wyłączyć? - zapytał siedmiolatek, ignorując wcześniejszą wypowiedź Kitsune, który odparł:

\- Jak przestaniesz wysyłać do nich chakrę, powinny przestać być widoczne.

\- Aha - odrzekł zajęty żółtowłosy.

Po dezaktywacji nowo odkrytej zdolności, chłopiec błyskawicznie uwinął się z poranną toaletą oraz ubieraniem i wychodząc z domu około południa, udał się do pobliskiego baru na śniadanie. Później poszedł do szpitala. Wchodząc do budynku wpadł w istny cyklon. Medycy i ninja ganiali po głównym holu, wyraźnie kogoś szukając. Blondynek ostrożnie wymijając ludzi dobrnął do recepcjonistki i zapytał się:

\- Co się tu dzieje?

\- Ten brunet, co leżał u nas od przedwczoraj, zwiał - odpowiedziała roztargniona pielęgniarka.

* * *

 **Kolejna drobna informacja**

Rozdziały powinny ukazywać się w niedzielę o ile nie wydarzy się nic niezwykłego


	6. Chapter 6

Inja popatrzył zaskoczony na pielęgniarkę, po czym szybko wybiegł z budowli i szybko ruszył w stronę zasypanej bramy, jednocześnie mówiąc (w myślach) do Lisa:

\- Musimy go znaleźć, bo zamarznie za wioską!

\- A koniecznie? Na pewno sobie poradzi - odpowiedziało bijiu, absolutnie nieprzejęte losem czarnookiego.

\- Kurama! - wydarł się żółto-włosy.

\- No dobrze, już dobrze. Pomogę ci go znaleźć - powiedział niezbyt zachwycony tym pomysłem Dziewięcioogoniasty.

Inja wyszedł z Shimo i rozejrzał po okolicy. Nic tylko śnieg, śnieg i jeszcze trochę śniegu. Zasmucony tym, że nie znajdzie tak łatwo bruneta, skierował się w stronę najbliższych zasp. Ukrywając się za nimi powiedział do Kuramy:

\- Od czego, więc zaczniemy?

\- Od tego... - padły słowa Lisa, który zaczął przesyłać własną chakrę do Jinchuuriki. Nie było jej dużo, ale to wystarczyło. Chłopiec posiadał teraz o wiele bardziej wyczulone zmysły niż przedtem. Jego wygląd również uległ kilku zmianom, wydłużyły mu się kły, a oczy stały się czerwone z pionową źrenicą. - ... że określisz w jakim kierunku się udał.

\- To znaczy... jak? - zapytał zdezorientowany nowymi odczuciami blondynek.

\- Na teorii, którą kazała ci zapamiętać matka, była mowa o Lodowych Wilkach, tak? - Kurama nie czekając na odpowiedź podjął. - O tym jak znajdują swoją ofiarę prawda? - tym razem żółto-włosy skinął głową. - No więc, co masz teraz zrobić?

\- Wywęszyć go? - zapytał z nadzieją, że jednak nie, niebieskooki, lecz słysząc prychnięcie w swojej głowie porzucił wiarę i powiedział. - Nie wiem jak się to robi. - na co odwarknął mu rozkazującym tonem Kitsune:

\- Na czworaka, głowa do góry i wdychaj powietrze. Jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, to ten Uchiha miał wiśniowy zapach.

Po chwili milczenia odezwał się Jinchuuriki:

\- Nic nie... nie, jednak coś mam! - i pomknął przed siebie, przy okazji osiągając jednoogoniastą formę Lisa.

Pędził tak przez kilkadziesiąt minut, z każdym krokiem czując co raz silniejszą woń czarnowłosego. W pewnym momencie zorientował się, że niedaleko są Wilki. Chciał je zaatakować, ale wtedy odezwał się Demon:

\- Jeśli chcesz go znaleźć, musisz się pospieszyć. Skoro one tutaj są, to ten brunet też musi tu być - i mruknął pod nosem. - Jak dla mnie to może zostać zjedzony.

Inja postanowił udawać, że tego ostatniego nie słyszał. Moment później, wbiegając na zaspę, dobiegło chłopca upiorne wycie, a to mogło mieć dwa znaczenia. Albo krwiożercze bestie miały prywatne porachunki do załatwienia, albo znalazły sobie następny obiad. Blondynek wiedział, która z tych opcji była bardziej prawdopodobna. Przyspieszył kroku, a z jego gardła mimo woli dobiegło głuche warczenie.

Stado, które okrążało człowieka, jak i on sam zamarli w bezruchu, nie chcąc przyciągnąć uwagi tego, co wydawało ten odgłos. A ono zmierzało w ich stronę nieubłaganie. Bestie szybciej otrząsnęły się ze strachu, porzuciły prawie złapaną postać i próbowały wyciem na odległość odstraszyć nowego przeciwnika. Zaś niedoszły posiłek był zbyt zaniepokojony chakrą, którą wyczuwał, ledwo mógł się ruszyć. Wiedząc jednak, że na otwartym terenie nie ma szans, schował się za śnieżną zaspę.

Zza góry śniegu wyłonił się pomarańczowy punkt i zaczął szybko zbliżać się do Wilków oraz bruneta. Przywódca sfory wyskoczył naprzód i nastroszył sierść, nie przepuści przecież obiadu, który ma w łapie, co nie? Ale istota zmierzająca w ich kierunku w ogóle nie przejęła się tym marnym dla niej pokazem siły i dalej mknęła w ich stronę. Wilcza alfa postanowiła więc działać. Kiedy przeciwnik był już bardzo blisko, rzucił się na niego.

Inja, który do tej pory biegł w ich stronę, wyszczerzył kły widząc skaczącą bestię. Korzystając z chakry Lisa, która "mówiła" mu co ma robić (w tym biec na czworaka), podskoczył i zamachnął się na Wilka, który został odrzucony na kilka metrów w tył. Jednak pozostałe bestie nie czekały biernie, kiedy ich przywódca został pokonany. Skoczyły na chłopca, który jednym ruchem chakrowego ogona odepchnął od siebie ludojady. Te jednak się nie poddały i zaczęły, wściekle warcząc, okrążać Jinjiuriki.

Wtem od strony przestraszonego bruneta dobiegło:

\- Katon: Hosenka Tsumabeni! - z miejsca, gdzie stał nadleciały ogniste pociski kierujące się w stronę Wilków, które próbowały odskoczyć.

Niestety, pomimo swych morderczych zapędów, nie potrafiły uniknąć ataku czarnookiego i nawet jeśli bezpośrednio nie oberwały, płomienie i tak je dosięgnęły. Mocno podsmażone stado zaczęło uciekać, rozświetlając płomieniami na futrze okolicę.

Czarnowłosy, ukrywający się dotąd za wałem śniegu, ostrożnie zbliżył się do obłoku pary(wytworzonego podczas spotkania ognia oraz śniegu) i niepokojącej go chakry, a w jego oczach błyszczał Sharingan. Niespodziewany podmuch przepędził kropelki wody ukazując kucającego niebieskookiego w jednoogoniastej formie Kyuubiego. Jasnowłosy wpatrywał się w znikające pośród śniegu Wilki, kątem oka obserwując ciemnowłosego.

Brunet wciąż podchodząc bliżej, zapytał cicho:

\- Dlaczego za mną wyruszyłeś? - jego głos zwrócił uwagę Inji, który powoli obrócił głowę i wpatrując się w swojego rozmówcę krwisto-czerwonymi tęczówkami, odpowiedział:

\- Przecież to proste! Skoro cię uratowałem to jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny! - machnął ogonem. - A właściwie, powiesz mi jak masz na imię?

\- A jeśli nie powiem? - zapytał nieznanego blondyna. - Zresztą, nie wiem jak ty się nazywasz?

\- Nie przedstawiłem ci się? - zdziwił się lazurowooki. - No nic! Mam na imię Kanashi Inja - powiedział uśmiechając się. - Teraz ty powiedz, jak masz na imię!

\- Pffy... nie ma mowy! - warknął brunet, patrząc groźnie na jasnowłosego.

\- W takim razie będę szedł za tobą, dopóki mi go nie zdradzisz - padła spokojna odpowiedź Jinchuuriki.

\- O ile nadążysz - odparł lekceważąco czarnooki, po czym dezaktywował swoje Kekkei Genkai i ignorując siedmiolatka, ruszył dalej kierując się na północ, do Kraju Błyskawic.

\- Jeszcze zobaczymy! - rzekł hardo niebieskooki, udając się za oddalającym się brunetem z zamiarem udowodnienia mu, kto ma rację.


	7. Chapter 7

Biegli tak do końca dnia, przemierzając śnieżne zaspy, aż w końcu Sharinganowiec, który jeszcze do końca nie wydobrzał, potknął się i wylądował głową w białym puchu. Widząc to, Inja przyśpieszył kroku i po chwili znalazł się przy czarnowłosym. Chłopiec przewrócił go na plecy i dopiero teraz mógł mu się uważnie przyjrzeć. Miał dziwną bardzo jasną karnację co podkreślały długie, związane w kucyka ciemne włosy. Nigdy kogoś takiego nie widział, ale Lis najwyraźniej tak, bo mruknął:

\- Stuprocentowy Uchiha.

\- A skąd ty to wiesz? - zapytał z ciekawością blondynek.

\- Nieważne - odparł markotnie Ogoniasty. - Jak chcesz z nim porozmawiać to się pospiesz, bo on już za długo nie pożyje - po czym warknął ciszej. - I dobrze.

Niebieskooki postanowił uznać, że nie słyszał tego ostatniego, a następnie dotknął czoła bruneta, tak jak robiła jego matka, kiedy wydawało jej się, że jest chory. Z zaskoczeniem wyczuł, że jest ciepłe, nawet cieplejsze niż jego, a on miał przecież zawyżoną temperaturę przez chakrę Lisa.

Zaniepokojony stanem nastolatka, wziął do ręki trochę zimowego puchu i położył na głowie bruneta, aby je trochę schłodzić. Skoro podziałało na jego złamaną rękę, to dlaczego nie ma działać na gorączkę? Błękitnooki uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie, jak jego matka martwiła się o niego kiedy nieszczęśliwie wywrócił się na lodzie.

Nie długo jednak trwał w tym stanie, ponieważ czerwone promienie zachodzącego słońca zaczęły świecić mu w oczy. Przymrużył je, a moment później zorientował się co to oznacza. Dzień się kończył, a on jest prawie sam na pustyni. Wiedział, że w nocy robiło się dużo zimniej, a on nie miał ani jak wrócić do domu, ani jak znaleźć sobie jakieś miejsce do spania. Bo to, że nie mógł spać na płaskim terenie było oczywiste, silne wiatry i śnieg pogrzebałoby go w tym miejscu. Przestraszony rozglądał się za jakimś miejscem, gdzie można było się ukryć, ale nic takiego nie zobaczył. Spróbował nawet obudzić ciemnowłosego, ale to nic nie dało.

Nad przerażonym siedmiolatkiem w końcu ulitował się Kurama i przedostał się przez pieczęć, po czym, już w zminiaturyzowanej formie z dziewięcioma ogonami, wykopał w śniegu jamę. Następnie chwycił delikatnie za kark i tam go położył. Bruneta zamierzał zostawić tam gdzie leżał, ale spojrzenie, jakie rzucił mu jasnowłosy, zmusiło go do zmiany planów. Tak, więc czarnowłosy wylądował obok jego Jinchuuriki.

Upewniwszy się, że nic im nie grozi, Dziewięcioogoniasty pobiegł w kierunku najbliższej wyrwy w lodzie. Nie musiał długo szukać i po chwili już wracał do prowizorycznego schronienie z dwiema ogromnymi rybami w zębach. Na miejscu zastał śpiącego blondynka wtulającego się w czarnowłosego. Nie podobało mu się to, ale nic z tym nie zrobił. Chłopiec był bardzo zmęczony i musiał się wyspać. Chociaż mógł sobie wybrać inną poduszkę.

Zdegustowany położył się przy nich, owijając śpiącą dwójkę ogonami. Potarł mokrym nosem jasnowłosego, po czym popatrzył na zewnątrz. Dobrze, że się tutaj zatrzymali, bo inaczej nie było by z nimi dobrze. Kyuubi westchnął ciężko, po czym ruchem ogona sprawił, że ryby zaczęły unosić się w powietrzu. Lekko na nie chuchnął, pozbawiając je niejadalnych części i zaczął je piec.

Niedługo potem obudził się Inja i obserwując śpiącym wzrokiem spowitą słabym ogniem kolację, rzekł:

\- Kurama, kiedy te ryby będą gotowe?

\- Zobaczysz - odpowiedział Demon kręcąc głową.

Moment później obie ryby omal nie wylądowały w śniegu, gdy czarnowłosy gwałtownie się poruszył. Nastolatek otworzył oczy, po czym zamarł przerażony. Istota, którą zobaczył, śniła mu się po nocach w koszmarach. Wciąż ze strachem wspominał jej warkot i ryki, kiedy atakowała Konohę. I tylko jedna rozsądna myśl przebiegła mu przez głowę, kiedy zaczęła go ogarniać panika, "skąd on się tutaj wziął?"

A sam Kyuubi zaczął warczeć, wyczuwając emocje Uchihy. Jeden z jego ogonów oplótł się wokół blondyna w obronnym geście, a moment później Lis skoczył na równe nogi i z wyszczerzonymi kłami przyparł do białej ściany bruneta. Wiedział, że jeżeli teraz nic nie zrobi z nastolatkiem, to on najprawdopodobniej go zaatakuje. Bo ludzie już tak mają, jak się czegoś boją to atakują.

Zmrużył wściekle oczy, wpatrując się w czarne tęczówki przeciwnika, kiedy zza niego Inja zawołał:

\- Ej, co z wami jest? - i w tym momencie atmosfera się odrobinę rozluźniła. Ciemnooki wiedział, że teraz Demon go nie zaatakuje, a Kyuubi częściowo odpuścił decydując, że później zje bruneta.

Zaś siedmiolatek popatrzył to na jednego to na drugiego, po czym pokręcił głową i powiedział do bruneta karcąco:

\- No wiesz! Żeby uciekać w taką pogodę ze szpitala? - rozgadał się chłopiec. - Lepiej byś zrobił gdybyś tam został, a nie wiejesz w taką pogodę! I...

\- Dobrze już, dobrze - przerwał mu oszołomiony czarnowłosy. Nie dość, że wpatrywał się w niego Dziwięcioogoniasty, to jeszcze rozmawiał z kimś, kto wyglądał jak dziecięca wersja Yondaime! - Kim jesteś?

\- Nie przedstawiłem się? - zawołał zaaferowany chłopiec drapiąc się po głowie. - Hm... może. W każdym razie, nazywam się Kanashi Inja.

\- Ciekawe - mruknął cicho brunet przymykając oczy.

\- Co jest takie ciekawe? - spytał blondynek zaskakując ciemnookiego.

\- Nieważne - odpowiedział brunet, ale kiedy Lis zawarczał, odpowiedział na pytanie chłopca. - Przypominasz mi Hokage.

\- A kto to? - zapytał Inja głaszcząc Kuramę po ogonie.

\- Przywódca Konohy.

\- No ale wyjaśniłeś! - zawołał siedmiolatek nie rozumiejąc oni słowa z tego co powiedział długowłosy. - A właśnie! Jak masz na imię?

\- To nie powinno cię obchodzić - mruknął czarnooki, ale kiedy popatrzył na Lisa to powiedział niechętnie. - Uchiha Itachi.

\- No proszę! I było się czego bać? - rzekł uradowany blondynek, a czego ciemnowłosy postanowił nie skomentować. - To jak się tu znalazłeś?

\- Zwyczajnie, przyszedłem - odpowiedział Uchiha.

\- No, Itachi! POWIEEDZ! PROOSZĘ! - krzyknął jasnowłosy.

\- Niech ci będzie, tylko się nie drzyj - jęknął brunet zakrywając uszy. Po upewnieniu się, że Inja nie krzyknie ponownie, dodał. - Pochodzę z... - i Uchiha zaczął snuć historię o tym, jak i dlaczego się znalazł w Shimogakure.


	8. Chapter 8

Retrospekcja, czyli wspomnienia według Itachiego

Czarnowłosy chłopak leżał na polu treningowym numer dziewięć, wpatrując się w zabarwione przez zachodzące Słońce niebo i rozmyślał... .

Tyle rzeczy się wokół działo, a on zadawał sobie pytanie, dlaczego? Dlaczego Konoha, pomimo władającego nią Yondaime jest taka... ciemna, tak to słowo idealnie oddawało atmosferę w wiosce. A przynajmniej jak on to odbierał. W miejscu, w którym się urodził mimo, iż świeciło Słońce, tak właśnie było. Przecież kiedyś Liść był inny; wesoły, nawet wtedy, gdy zbierało się na burzę. Teraz burza jest nawet podczas najbardziej spokojnych dni! Czy może z nim jest coś nie tak? Nie, to nie to.

Obserwował co się dookoła niego wyprawia i gdziekolwiek by nie spojrzał, nie ważne czy Sharinganem, czy swoim zwykłym, czarnym wzrokiem widział mrok, nie zło, po prostu czarną przepaść bez dna. Jakby ludzie o czymś zapomnieli. Owszem dalej zachowywali się po swojemu, jednak wydawało mu się, że tutaj czegoś brakuje. Jakiegoś promyka nadziei.

Co prawda wiedział, że mieszkańcy Konohy ufają rodzinie Czwartego i to jest ich nadzieja, jednak jemu coś nie grało. A dokładniej ich córka. Może i była dwa lata młodsza od jego brata, ale miał przeczucie, że on jest przy niej nikim nieznaczącym, marionetką poruszaną na wietrze. Dlatego właśnie uważał, że dziewczynka jest w pewnym sensie pusta. Nie wiedział skąd się ta myśl względem dziecka wzięła, jednak odpowiadała również za coraz większą chęć opuszczenia wioski. Próbował temu zaradzić biorąc dłuższe misje i wypoczywając poza nią, niestety, bez skutecznie.

"Jak tak dalej pójdzie będzie musiał odejść z Konohy, bo w końcu tu oszaleje! Nie bardzo uśmiechał mu się ten pomysł, ale... nie mógł zostać, po prostu nie mógł. Czy jest gotów to zrobić? Nie, jeszcze za wcześnie, zaczeka kilka dni, może uda mu się zmienić zdanie? Tak, to dobry pomysł!"

Na tej myśli Itachi urwał swoje rozważania, wstał z trawy i ruszył w stronę rezydencji klanu, uważnie się przy tym rozglądając spod przymkniętych oczu, kiedy wszedł do wioski. Dzięki zapadającym ciemnością mógł uważnie obserwować otaczających go mieszkańców. Spiął się wewnętrznie widząc rzucane w jego stronę nieprzychylne spojrzenia. O ironio, ludzie nienawidzą jeden z dwóch klanów, które założyły wioskę. Ciekawe, czy kiedyś zrozumieją swój błąd?

W ponurym nastroju wkroczył na teren posiadłości oświetlanej przez ostatnie promienie słońca i wschodzący Księżyc. Zwykle wpatrywałby się przez długi czas w jego srebrną twarz aż nie poczułby się zmęczony. Jednak od tej pory, to on będzie go obserwował, jak krąży po świecie i próbuje pogodzić się z samotnością. Nie powinien przechodzić przez wioskę, ale pomogła mu ona podjąć decyzję w sprawie, czy musi odejść.

Itachi spuścił głowę, wchodząc do domu, miejsca, gdzie się urodził i skąd teraz odchodził. W budynku panowała nieznośna cisza co oznaczało, że Sasuke jeszcze nie ma, a rodzice są na misji. Może to i lepiej, będzie mu łatwiej.

Pobiegł bezszelestnie do swojego pokoju, po drodze włączając Sharingan, aby zapamiętać jak najwięcej szczegółów ze swojego ostatniego pobytu w tym miejscu. Minął salon i kuchnię, po schodach do góry, zajrzał do pokoju brata i wreszcie stanął przed własnym pokojem. Cicho nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka.

Z zewnątrz przez okno wpadało odrobinę bladego światła, oświetlając pomieszczenie. Zaś wewnątrz walały się brudne ubrania, zwoje i różne pamiątki z misji. Nie wiedząc właściwie od czego zacząć pakowanie, wziął do ręki najbliższy, leżący na podłodze zwój. Niby nic ważnego, ale może się przydać. Brunet pokręcił głową w której przemknęło "Jak tak dalej pójdzie to wezmę ze sobą pół domu i będę uważał, że jest mi to absolutnie potrzebne.". Uśmiechnął się na tę myśl i zabrał się za zbieranie zwojów w jedno miejsce, szukając przy tym tego jednego, zwoju w którym można było zapieczętować przedmioty. Znalazł go pod łóżkiem, między różowym, pluszowym misiem, a niebieską kulką(którą postanowił zabrać). Po aktywacji pieczęci na zwoju, wrzucił do niego czyste ubrania(w tym jakąś broń), zwitki z jutsu, jakieś książki traktujące u transformacji i naturze chakry oraz... pamiątki z misji.

Nie potrafił się jednak zdecydować, co wziąć. Obrazek pochodzący z Kraju Księżyca czy napełnioną wodą i cekinami kulkę z Yukigakure, lub małego pluszaka, kupionego w Kraju Wodospadów, a może zestaw do parzenia napoju z fusów, prosto z Kraju Herbaty? Tyle tego było, że nie mógł wybrać.

W końcu wrzucił wszystko to do pieczęci i ją dezaktywował, po czym włożył zwój do kieszeni i podszedł do szafy, otwierając w niej ukrytą ścianę. Ze skrytki wyciągnął czarny komplet ubrań i założył na siebie, a następnie wyskoczył przez okno.

Przemknął przez ogród otaczający posiadłość, wybiegł poza część wioski nadzorowaną przez jego klan i przysiadł na murze obronnym Liścia, bezszelestnie niczym cień. Dopiero tu stojąc, w pełni zdał sobie sprawę z tego co naprawdę zamierza zrobić. Nie bardzo uśmiechała mu się rozmowa z Yondaime jeśli go złapią, ale... jeśli uda mu się zwiać to... Co dalej? Co zrobi po odejściu z wioski? Przecież nie wróci tu, mówiąc "Zrobiłem to dla żartu." Będzie musiał podróżować... jednak gdzie? I dokąd? Nie miał miejsca w które mógłby się udać, więc pozostało mu iść przed siebie - na północ.  
"Ciekawe czy w Kumo-gakure mnie przyjmą?" - pomyślał, wbiegając w ciemny las.

Pędził przez resztę nocy i cały następny tydzień, obawiając się czy aby ktoś go nie ściga. W tym czasie krajobraz wokół niego uległ drastycznej zmianie, wysokie liściaste drzewa otaczające Konohę zmieniły się w niskie iglaki, przykryte lodem i śniegiem. Niedługo przekroczy granicę Kraju Ognia i stanie się zbiegiem, shinobi bez wioski.

Zmęczony chciał już się zatrzymać, gdy poczuł chakrę Anbu. Aktywując Sharingana, pomknął w stronę białej przestrzeni przed sobą, uznając, że ma większe szanse w starciu na lodzie niż skutej zimnem ziemi. Lecz za nim tam dotarł, goniący go ninja zaatakował. Od jego strony pędziło jutsu oparte na futonie, potężny podmuch wiatru. Widząc to, Itachi zamachnął się ręką z której wyleciały ogniste pociski, skierowane w stronę Anbu. Ten w ostatniej chwili zdołał ich uniknąć, ale następy atak Uchihy omal go nie zabił. Zdążył się uchylić przed strumieniem zimnej wody i zanim dopadła go kolejny atak, złożył kilka skomplikowanych pieczęci, po czym dotknął wyjętego wcześniej zwoju, aktywując swoją specjalną technikę. W stronę uważającego, że już po walce Itachiego, pomknęło potężne, złożone z kilku innych technik jutsu.

Były kapitan Anbu szczęśliwym trafem uniknął części ataku, opartej na wodzie i ogniu. Gorzej było z wymiganiem się od raitonu, od którego włosy na głowie stanęły mu dęba, a serce zaczęło kołatać mu w piersi, ale... kiedy ratował skórę przed łańcuchem błyskawic, uderzyła w niego technika fuutonu. Wiatr w jednej chwili doprowadził do tego, że brunet wylądował na ziemi. Całe jutsu zakończyło się ostrymi palami z dotonu, które wbiły się w poharatane przez chakrę ciało Itachiego.

Nastolatkowi z przebitym bokiem, lewym płucem i uszkodzoną nogą, zajęło chwilę aby się podnieść. Obrzucił przeciwnika rozeźlonym wzrokiem i kulejąc, ruszył na lodową pustynie. To było samobójstwo, ale co teraz nim nie jest? Szedł przez nią całą noc i następny dzień, z każdym przebytym kilometrem dotkliwiej odczuwając zimno. Ale to go już nie interesowało, zapomniał nawet dlaczego idzie. Po prostu wędrował przed siebie, ignorując wszystko wokół. W końcu jego ciało tego nie wytrzymało i runął na ziemię.

Chciał tak leżeć przez wieczność, ale z wysiłkiem podniósł się na kolana, a potem stanął chwiejnie na nogach. Chłopak powoli szedł po białym puchu pod rozgwieżdżonym niebem, a w głowie świeciła mu się czerwona lampka, mówiąca "Nie mogę się zatrzymać, nie mogę się zatrzymać...''. Wstał więc i z wielkim wysiłkiem ruszył dalej. Lecz kiedy nastał świt, nie miał już sił na dalszą podróż, przed oczami mu pociemniało i upadł na śnieg, oddychając chrapliwie. Dopiero teraz, z zaskoczeniem wyczuł, że w pobliżu jest wioska. Była tak blisko, a zarazem tak daleko! Zacisnął obie dłonie w pięści, zaczął się podnosić i... opadł na zaspę śnieżną, jęcząc cicho z bólu. Niespodziewanie stanęło nad nim jakieś zwierzę, ale Itachi nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. W końcu, jeśli go zabije to oszczędzi mu wątpliwej przyjemności zamarzania na śniegu, nie?

Jednak zwierzak jak na złość, nawet go nie tknął i najzwyczajniej w świecie odszedł. Po chwili podszedł do niego ktoś. Brunet chciał się dowiedzieć kto, lecz powieki były takie ciężkie i... co to za ciepło...? I w tym momencie Uchiha stracił przytomność.

Obudził się w jakimś miękkim miejscu, leżąc na nim z zamkniętymi oczami, pomyślał "Jestem w niebie?" i postanowił się poruszyć. Omal nie zawył z bólu, tak był on duży, ale członkowi jego klanu takie coś nie wypada, więc jedyne co zrobił to się skrzywił. Kiedy już katusze ustały postanowił odemknąć powieki, a ciążyły mu one nie miłosiernie.

"Dobra na trzy. Raz... Dwa... TRZY! No, nareszcie coś widzę!"

Znajdował się w białym pokoju, podpięty do kroplówki na łóżku stojącym najbliżej okna. Itachi z trudem wyjrzał przez nie i ujrzał dachy pokryte białym śniegiem. Innymi słowy, nic ciekawego.

Westchnął cicho i zdecydował, że musi usiąść. Prawie stracił przy tym przytomność, ale dopiął swego. Potem sprawdził swoje obrażenia i z zadowoleniem uznał, że są dobrze zabandażowane. Kiedy tak im się przyglądał, do pokoju weszła młoda pielęgniarka i zaczęła coś do niego mówić. Widząc ją, udał, że źle się czuje i ponownie położył na łóżku szpitalnym. Znał ten typ pań zauroczonych jego urodą i miał ich powyżej uszu.

Gdy kobieta odeszła mógł w spokoju odpocząć i pomyśleć. Z kalendarza wiszącego na ścianie wywnioskował, że przespał cały dzień. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie wydarzyło się nic ważnego. Przetarł dłonią oczy, wiedząc, że nie może tutaj zostać i zaczął powoli planować ucieczkę.

18 godzin i 32 minuty później

"Dobra, teraz albo nigdy! Sayonara!" I wyskoczył przez okno szpitala na dwór. Cicho opadł na śnieg, po czym ruszył biegiem w stronę wyjścia z wioski. Umknął strażnikom i pomknął na północ. "Mam nadzieję, że ta wioska nie zostanie zniszczona" pomyślał zaniepokojony, ale nie odwrócił się i biegł dalej. I w ten sposób, Itachi Uchiha zwiał ze szpitala.

Koniec Retrospekcji.

Inja patrzył na chłopaka przymrużonymi oczami głaszcząc Kuramę, który wepchnął mu jeden ze swoich ogonów na ręce. Po chwili milczenia powiedział:

\- A więc tak zwiałeś z Shimo. Trochę głupio.

\- Tak sądzisz? - odrzekł zapytany.

\- No, jakbyś się wyleczył to pewnie mógłbyś u nas zostać - rzekł blondynek.

\- Nie bardzo - mruknął Uchiha, po czym dodał. - Dzięki za pomoc - wstał i starając się ominąć Kyuubiego, spróbował wyjść. Nim jednak tego dokonał drobna rączka zacisnęła się na jego ubraniu, a jej właściciel zapytał z nadzieją:

\- Mogę iść z tobą? - brunet chwilę pomyślał nad odpowiedzią, po czym skinął lekko głową i wycofał się do wnętrza śnieżnej nory i powiedział:

\- Ale masz się mnie słuchać! - jasnowłosy tylko roześmiał się w odpowiedzi drapiąc się po karku.

* * *

Rozumiem jeśli uznacie ten rozdział za nudny, ale proszę się nie zrażać. W następnych będzie więcej akcji.


	9. Chapter 9

8 lat później

Na granicy pustyni, na której znajdował się Wiatru, wędrował młody chłopak. Jego czarny płaszcz z kapturem i niebieskimi płomieniami u dołu, nie pozwalał niepożądanym spojrzeniom ujrzeć właściciela. Jednak, jeśli komuś udałoby się przejrzeć cień, który go okrywał, zobaczył by wysokiego piętnastolatka, ubranego w czarną bluzę oraz spodnie. Młody mężczyzna miał oczy koloru nieba, żółte włosy sięgające ramion i sześć, najprawdziwszych lisich wąsików na policzkach. Gdyby nie one, to ich właściciela można by wziąć za młodszą wersję Żółtego Błysku Konohy. Na szczęście młodego shinobi, mało kto go widział bez maskowania.

Jednym z takich wyjątków był lis wielkości sporego wilka idący tuż obok. Futro zwierzaka było zabarwione na kolor czerwony, tak samo jak tęczówki oczu. Ale jeśli ktoś wciąż uważałby futrzaka za zwykłego, to lekko błękitne znaczki ciągnące się od czubka jego nosa do końcówki ogona załatwiały sprawę. Sama bestyjka też potrafiła "dać w kość", jeżeli jakiś niedowiarek chciał sprawdzić czy legendy krążące wokół niej(i jej towarzysza) są prawdziwe. A tych było nie mało! W końcu, jak się było jednym z potężniejszych shinobi na świecie to trzeba było dbać o reputację. Chociażby od czasu do czasu pozabijać jakichś silniejszych nukeninów czy wykraść zwój ze ściśle strzeżonego miejsca. Jednakże, ta wycieczka nie była związana z tymi sprawami.

Powodem, dla którego niebieskooki podążał w stronę Sunagakure, były niepokojące wieści odnośnie Akatsuki. Organizacja zaczęła polować na Jinchuuriki, co bardzo niepokoiło zainteresowanych tą sprawą osoby, w tym i blondyna. Martwił się on o mieszkającego w Kraje Wiatru przyjaciela, Gaarę. Przywódca wioski, w której on mieszkał, już dawno pokazał własne intencje wobec rudowłosego i jeśli ten zostałby porwany, to Kage nie wysłałby nikogo na pomoc. I dlatego żółtowłosy postanowił osobiście się pofatygować do Suny.

Słońce powoli zachodziło, oświetlając niebo i ziemię krwisto-czerwonymi promieniami, ale postacie idące przez gorące piaski nie przejmowały się tym. Przez wszystkie lata jakie ze sobą spędziły, nauczyły się doceniać chwile, wiedząc, że jutro któreś z nich może zginąć. W pewnym momencie żarząca się kula znikła za horyzontem, a kilkanaście minut później powietrze ochłodziło się po upalnym dniu. Zdawało się, że okolica zaczęła żyć, zresztą, nie tylko ona.

Niebieskookiemu wyrwało się westchnienie, a chwilę później on sam odezwał się cicho:

\- Kurama... idziemy dalej czy obozujemy? - lisek lekko prychnął, dając do zrozumienia, że niewiele go to obchodzi. - Dob... - chłopak urwał zatrzymując się gwałtownie.  
Wokół niego momentalnie zebrała się zimna i wroga chakra, a sam blondyn wysyczał. - Zabiję - i pomknął przed siebie. Demon, widząc zachowanie towarzysza pokręcił głową, po czym zniknął w kłębie czerwonego dymu i wrócił do swojego Jinchuuriki. Wiedział, że dziwne zachowanie blondyna może mieć związek tylko i wyłącznie z jego przyjacielem.

Żółto-włosy biegł przez całą noc i ranek następnego dnia. Odległość którą zwykłemu shinobi przebycie zajęło by dwa tygodnie, on pokonał w ciągu półtora dnia. I dalej biegł, nie zważając na skwar, który wokół niego panował. W pewnej chwili lazurowooki zauważył słup dymu unoszący się nad pustynią, chciał go minąć, ale po krótkim namyśle skierował się w jego stronę. Po krótkim czasie znalazł się w zrujnowanej wiosce. Nie znał jej nazwy, ale to się teraz nie liczyło. Przedtem czuł stąd chakrę Gaary, ale teraz ona znikła. Próbował ją wyczuć, ale to nic nie dało. Rozdrażniony niepowodzeniem, ruszył wgłąb osady. Szedł przez główną ulicę, która była w najgorszym stanie. Wszędzie były tylko szczątki dawnych budowli i ciała ich właścicieli, uciekających przed śmiercią. Blondyn pokręcił głową, wiedział, co tu się stało. Akatsuki wybiło całą wieś.

Wtem przechodząc obok jednego ze spalonych budynków usłyszał bardzo dziwny odgłos. Jasnowłosy ostrożnie podszedł do domu i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Teraz dźwięk przypominał płacz dziecka i dobiegał spod zawalonych na podłogę belek. Nastolatek popatrzył na nie po czym cofnął się kilka kroków i zamknął oczy, aktywując swoje Kekkei Genkai, Aoimokugan.

Wokół niego drobiny pyłu zaczęły się szybko wznosić, ale to było za mało. Po dłuższej chwili niezbyt duże kawałki ścian unosiły się w powietrzu. Jednak dopiero godzinę później, najcięższe elementy stropu poszybowały w górę. Chłopak, wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami, ruszył przez uniesiony gruz. Pod nim znajdowała się drewniana klapa, lekko popękana od ciężaru, który leżał na niej. Żółtowłosy uchylił delikatnie powieki, po czym przykucnął i ręką dotknął pokrytej farbą powierzchni. Ta, pod jego naciskiem od razu zajęczała, by ułamek sekundy później zamienić się w drzazgi.

Niebieskooki wskoczył do środka i rozejrzał się. Znajdował się w sporej piwniczce z sake ułożonym na półkach mebli, a w całym pomieszczeniu słychać tłumione łkanie. Jinjiuriki Kyuubiego powoli zbliżył się do źródła tego dźwięku. W ciemnym kącie siedziała mała, na oko ośmioletnia, dziewczynka. Ubrana była w podartą beżową bluzkę i żółte spodnie, które były mocno przybrudzone. Mała miała białe włosy związane w kucyk, szmaragdowe oczy i trzymała się za kolana. Widać było, że z jakiegoś powodu nie może się ruszyć. Kiedy tylko blond-włosy się do niej zbliżył, zaczęła mocniej płakać. Chłopak wyczuwając, że ośmiolatka jest przerażona i się nie uspokoi, złapał ją w ramiona i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Opuszczając budynek, pstryknął palcami i lewitująca zawartość runęła na dół, wzniecając tumany kurzu.

Położył białowłosą na piachu i zaczął się jej przyglądać. Dziewczynka, wylewając z siebie łzy, wykrztusiła:

\- Ki-kim je-jes-t-teś? - ale zakapturzona postać nie odpowiedziała tylko dotknęła lekko jej nogi. Zielonooka krzyknęła z bólu i wybuchnęła kolejną falą łez. Obraz przed oczami małej się zamazywał, jednak zobaczyła jeszcze czerwoną chakrę wypływającą z ręki nieznajomego, po czym straciła przytomność.

Zaś niebieskooki w duchu wściekał się coraz bardziej. Ktoś najwyraźniej połamał tej dziewczynce nogi, a później je podleczył bez uprzedniego nastawienia kości. "Kto mógł jej to zrobić? Będę musiał je znowu połamać, a potem dopilnować aby właściwie się zrosły! Wrr... Niech ja tylko..." Rozszerzył zakres działania Lisiej chakry, żeby szybciej uleczyć dziewczynkę i dalej nad czymś intensywnie rozmyślał. Po pewnym czasie zakończył leczenie i podniósł ośmiolatkę z ziemi.

Wypatrzył najmniej zniszczony budynek i po krótkim spacerku z małą na rękach, zatrzymał się przed budowlą. Ułożył ją przy ścianie sprawdzając jednocześnie czy się nie obudziła, ale nie, spała jak suseł. Zadowolony Jinchuuriki "rozejrzał się", czy gdzie indziej nie ma jeszcze kogoś żywego. W wiosce znalazł jeszcze dwoje dzieci, bruneta o szarych oczach oraz czarnooką szatynkę i po wyciągnięciu ich z ruin własnych domów, zatargał do tego samego miejsca, w którym ulokował białowłosą.  
Widząc, że słońce już zachodzi, niebieskooki wykonał Kage Bunshin no jutsu, które poznał dzięki Lisowi, stwarzając dwa klony i wysyłając je po drewno z okolicznych domów. Wróciły moment później i ułożyły kawałki drzew w stosik i tuż przed zniknięciem podpaliły.

Oryginał w tym czasie opatrzył dzieci i z wyciągniętego zwoju przywołał kiełbaski i patyki do ich pieczenia. Po wbiciu ich w ziemię, aby się upiekły, usłyszał cichy jęk.  
Brunet zaczął się budzić i po jakimś czasie otworzył oczy, po czym spróbował się podnieść, ale skończyło się to na głośniejszym jęku.

Niebieskooki mógł tylko zastanawiać jakim cudem przeżył mając pogruchotane żebra, zmiażdżone nogi i połamany kręgosłup. Obserwując przez ogień jak ten ponownie stara się wstać, powiedział:

\- Nie ruszaj się, bo będzie bardziej bolało - szarooki słysząc jego głos zamarł, a w tym czasie blond-włosy podszedł do niego z upieczoną kiełbaską. Po uprzednim podleczeniu chłopaka, wręczył mu jedzenie i wrócił na swoje miejsce za ogniskiem. Czarnowłosy spoglądał na niego podejrzliwie przez chwilę, by moment później zacząć niepewnie jeść.

Pozostała dwójka dzieci obudziła się kiedy na niebie już jasno świecił księżyc i gwiazdy mu towarzyszące. Niebieskooki wiedział, że oboje są głodni, więc podał im kolację i wrócił do poprzedniego zajęcia, patrzenia w migające języki ognia. Młodzi przez długi czas obserwowali go z niepokojem, lecz widząc, że nic nie robi, zjedli upieczone mięsko.

Wokół nich panowała nieprzyjemna cisza, przerywana odgłosami trzaskającego ognia. W końcu czarnooka dziewczynka nie wytrzymała napięcia i powiedziała głośno:

\- Powiedz coś wreszcie! - zakapturzony rzucił jej zimne spojrzenie, ale widząc, że ono nie działa na szatynkę, westchnął i zapytał:

\- A o czym mam według ciebie mówić?

\- Nie wiem, może o tym, dlaczego nas uratowałeś? - odpowiedziała ośmiolatka.

\- Miałem taki kaprys - oświadczył niebieskooki.

\- A to, że byłeś akurat blisko wioski? - drążyła dalej czarnooka, a brunet i białowłosa się jej przyglądali.

\- Czysty przypadek.

\- No jaasne, tyle że ci nie wierzę! - rzekła z sarkazmem szatynka i kontynuowała. - Jeśli byłbyś tu przypadkiem to byś nam nie pomógł!

\- I? - powiedział obojętnie żółtowłosy.

\- I dlatego uważam, że specjalnie tu przechodziłeś!

\- No co ty nie powiesz... Dobra, ja muszę się zbierać, a wy tu zostańcie - zadecydował blondyn podnosząc się.

\- Nie jesteś naszą matką żeby nam rozkazywać! - dołączyła do rozmowy zielonooka.

\- Owszem, dlatego daje wam wybór albo zostajecie tu dobrowolnie, albo przymusowo. Wasza decyzja.

\- A jest trzecie wyjście? - zapytał się brunet.

\- Właściwie to tak - powiedział po chwili niebieskooki zaglądając w oczy dzieci. - Zabieram was ze sobą i nie przejmuję się, jeżeli członkowie Akatsuki zaczną zabijać każdego na swojej drodze, czyli was.

\- Nie mógłbyś nas odstawić do jakieś wioski? - jęknęła białowłosa bojąc się, że zakapturzony jednak tak zrobi.

\- I przy okazji tłumaczyć się skąd się wzięliście? Dziękuję bardzo! Poza tym, to mi nie po drodze.

Ośmiolatki popatrzyły po sobie i w końcu brunet, przełykając głośno ślinę, rzekł:

\- Jak długo tu zostaniemy?

\- Z dwa dni, - poinformował z zadowoleniem zakapturzony. - a później będzie tędy przechodziła jakaś karawana i zabierzecie się z nią - zaczął odchodzić, lecz wtedy szatynka zawołała:

\- Przecież, nie przeżyjemy bez jedzenia ani picia!

\- To prawda - przyznał niebieskooki. - Trzymajcie - rzucił im suchy prowiant, po czym ruszył w oświetlaną przez srebrny glob pustynię.

Zanim zaś patrzyły trzy pary oczu, których właściciele po chwili wdali się w kłótnię o to, co mają zrobić. Zostać tutaj czy iść przed siebie w nadziei, że ktoś ich znajdzie.

* * *

No i jak wam się podoba?


	10. Chapter 10

Kilka godzin później, północ

Pustynia potrafi zadziwiać, w dzień jest gorąco, a w nocy zimno. A... i jeszcze jedno! Posiada wyjątkową zdolność do zacierania śladów. Oczywiście, nie ma to nic wspólnego z wszechobecnym piachem, gnanym przez wiatr. Ani z przemieszczającymi się wydmami, czy też z burzami piaskowymi pojawiającymi się znikąd. Taa... ciekawe kogo to przekona, bo żółto-włosy shinobi pędzący przez nią nie bardzo w to wierzył.

Niebieskooki biegł za słabo wyczuwalnym zapachem swojego przyjaciela, rozmyślając o tym, po jaką cholerę ratował te dzieciaki zamiast planować odbicie rudowłosego z łap Akatsuki. Stracił przez nie połowę dnia!

Kyuubi, znajdujący się aktualnie za pieczęcią, zachichotał i rzekł:

\- To była empatia, nie cholera.

\- Nie masz czegoś ciekawszego do roboty niż podsłuchiwanie moich myśli, Lisie? - jęknął na głos zakapturzony. - Jeśli nie, to zaraz coś ci znajdę.

\- Tak? - zapytał z lekceważeniem Kyuubi.

\- Jeśli będę musiał to zatargam cię do Yondamie, nieważne jakby mi się to nie podobało!

\- Co, aż tak przeraża cię wizja spotkania z rodziną? - zakpił Demon.

\- Mam ci przypomnieć twoje spotkanie z moim ojcem? - powiedział w myślach Jinchuuriki ze złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Eee... wiesz co? Tak sobie myślę, że powinniśmy zająć się szukaniem Gaary i Shukaku.

\- Dobry pomysł. Wyczuwasz ich? - zapytał rozbawiony niebieskooki.

Lis przez chwilę nic nie mówił, po czym warknął:

\- Są przed nami, pospiesz się!

Chłopakowi nie trzeba było powtarzać tego dwa razy. Moment później można było zobaczyć tylko błękitny błysk, mknący z zawrotną szybkością przez niegościnny krajobraz.

* * *

W tym samym czasie, Sunagakure

Troje młodych shinobi siedziało w pokoju najmłodszego członka zespołu, narzekając na wszystko i wszystkich:

\- Kami-sama, tu wszędzie jest piasek. Jak oni to wytrzymują? - wyjęczała różowowłosa kunoichi zakrywając twarz dłońmi.

\- Yyee... mam dość. Następnym razem zamiast prosić ojca, żeby dał nam jakąś misje, zostanę w wiosce - dodała blondynka siedząca obok niej.

\- Dajcie spokój! Na pewno jest coś co możemy zrobić... - mruknął brunet siedzący na przeciwko dziewczyn.

\- Taa...? A co? - prychnęła żółtowłosa.

\- No, nie... - wypowiedź bruneta przerwało wejście do pokoju starszego shinobi o szarych włosach.

Młodzi popatrzyli na niego, po czym któreś z nich zapytało:

\- Co się dzieje, Kakashi-sensei?

\- Sprawy w Sunie się skomplikowały, jutro wracamy do Konohy - odpowiedział Kopiujący Ninja.

\- Ale dopiero co tu przybyliśmy! - wykrzyknęła blondynka.

\- To nie ma znaczenia. Twój ojciec kazał wracać w razie jakichkolwiek problemów.

\- Sensei! Proszę! - zawołała dziewczynka.

\- Idźcie spać, jutro o dziewiątej wyruszamy - i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, pozostawiając rozdrażnioną drużynę.

Żółtowłosa jakby na to czekała, zerwała się ze swojego miejsca i zaczęła krążyć po pokoju, zbyt rozzłoszczona by siedzieć. Jej przyjaciele obserwowali ją przez chwilę, a po moment później odezwała się różowowłosa:

\- Spokojnie, Naruko!

\- Jak mam być według ciebie spokojna, Sakura?! To moja pierwsza misja z dala od Liścia i nie zamierzam tak po prostu wrócić! - wydarła się żółtowłosa. - Dowiem się o co tutaj chodzi - i wyskoczyła przez okno.

Brunet pokręcił głową i powiedział:

\- Sensei nas zabije. Chodź, musimy ją dogonić.

* * *

Dwa dni później, u niebieskookiego

\- Nigdy więcej, nigdy więcej... - mruczała zakapturzona postać ciągnąc za sobą rudowłosego Jinchuuriki Shukaku. - Wracam do domu i się z niego nie ruszam!

Błękitnooki szedł przez gorącą pustynię i zastanawiał się, po co w ogóle tu lazł? "A mogłem zostać w domu. Miałbym święty spokój..."

Walka z Akatsuki mocno nadszarpnęła jego siły i chciał jak najszybciej pójść spać! Ale oczywiście musiał zatargać tego kretyna(Gaara) do Suny i zabrać dzieciaki ze zniszczonej wioski. Chociaż...

Zakapturzony przystanął i aktywował swoje Kekkei Genkai. Obraz przed oczami zamazywał mu się, lecz zignorował to. Zwykłe skutki przeholowania. Po chwili wszystko się uspokoiło i "spojrzał" w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Pomimo bycia ninja, nigdy nie mógł się zorientować, gdzie się znajdują główne kierunki świata.

Mamrocząc coś o niesprawiedliwości, "ujrzał" morze. Prychając ze złością, niebieskooki "popatrzył" w inną stronę. Oczy zaczynały już go boleć co oznaczało, że musi zastopować. Jednak nie mógł, obiecał tym maluchom, że ktoś się nimi zaopiekuje. A on nie łamie obietnic.

Z najwyższym trudem wytężył Aoimokugan i wreszcie ich "zobaczył". Wciąż siedzieli w wiosce. Czyli karawana ich nie zabrała.

Niezadowolony już miał dezaktywować Kekkei Genkai, kiedy zauważył, że w stronę dzieci zmierzają cztery postacie. Ostatnim co zarejestrował przed utratą przytomności było zabranie przez nie dzieciarni z ruin.

\- Naruuto! Naruto! - ktoś darł się nad głową żółtowłosego. - Wiem, że nie śpisz!

\- Jeszcze chwilkę, mamo. - wymruczał niebieskooki do "mamy".

W odpowiedzi poczuł, że ktoś go podnosi. Potem nic się nie stało, więc zapadł w drzemkę, ale gdy "mama" wypuściła go, zaniepokoił się. Przez moment spadał, po czym wpadł do wody. Wściekle prychając, wynurzył się na jej powierzchnię. Obrócił twarz rudowłosego żartownisia i krzyknął:

\- Gaara! Jak mogłeś?! - ten w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się szeroko i rzekł niewinnym głosem:

\- Myślałem, że lubisz poranne kąpiele.

\- Oczyw... Czekaj! Poranne? - zapytał się blondyn stając na falującej powierzchni.

\- Jak się obudziłem była noc, a ty leżałeś obok mnie... - szmaragdowooki uformował dysk z piasku i opuścił blisko przemoczonego Jinchuuriki Lisa, który na niego wskoczył, który mamrotał coś o niewdzięcznikach.

Oboje pomknęli nad gorącą pustynią nie odzywając się do siebie. Jednak lazurowooki nie potrafił zbyt długo wytrzymać bez mówienia i kilka minut później powiedział:

\- Mmm... Gaara?

\- Tak?

\- Jak zostałeś schwytany? - zielonooki spojrzał na niego, po czym wrócił do wpatrywania się w horyzont.

Przez pewien czas milczał, ale w końcu rzekł:

\- Trenowałem z chakrą Ichibiego i coś poszło nie tak. Chyba straciłem przytomność, bo nie pamiętam co się potem działo. Obudziłem się, kiedy zaczęli wyciągać ze mnie Jednoogoniastego, mniej więcej w połowie pojawiłeś się w środku... Resztę już znasz.

\- Racja - mruknął żółtowłosy.

Pamiętał jak przebił się do groty z członkami Akatsuki i Gaarą. Jeden z nich, Sasori, wysłał na niego swoje lalki, ale pokonanie ich nie zajęło mu dużo czasu i po chwili lalkarz podzielił ich los. Teraz wystarczyło pokonać drugiego. Ten, pomimo wykonywania techniki zorientował się, że grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo i odskoczył. Niepodtrzymywane przez nikogo jutsu zaczęło się rozpadać, niszcząc wszystko wokół. Ale przeciwnicy nie zwracali na to uwagi. Moment później, Jinchuuriki Dziewięcioogoniastego ruszył na Deidarę. Blondyn uniknął ataku przyjaciela rudowłosego i rzucił w niego wybuchowymi kulkami krzycząc "Katsu". Nastąpiła silna eksplozja, która zatrzęsła jaskinią. Naruto popatrzył uważnie na przeciwnika, zapowiadała się ciekawa walka.

Przymknął na chwilę oczy i w ułamek sekundy później, zabłysł w nich Aoimokugan. Obserwując Deidare użył techniki przywołania. Obok niego pojawił się dwumetrowy Lis. Kyuubi zmrużył czerwone ślepia i warknął:

\- Nie powinieneś mnie przyzywać - nagle członek Akatsuki zaatakował.

\- Zabierz Gaare! - krzyknął piętnastolatek odpierając uderzenie.

Lis się to nie podobało, ale wykonał polecenie. Wiedział, że jego Jinchuuriki wygra, ale jego Kekkei Genkai zużywało dużo chakry i istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że nie będzie wstanie ponownie zapieczętować Demonicznego Szopa.

Kyuubi chwycił rudowłosego leżącego na ziemi, wokół którego wirował piasek i wyniósł z jaskiń na powierzchnie. Po chwili ziemia zadrżała i zaczęła się zapadać. Widząc to, Dziewięcioogoniasty odskoczył i zaczął warczeć.

Po obu stronach krateru powstałego wskutek zawalenia się jaskiń, stali blondyni. Wtem członek Akatsuki powiedział:

\- Będziesz się pięknie komponował z moim czerwonym ogniem!

\- Co tam do siebie mamroczesz? - krzyknął nastolatek, kaptur zsunął mu się z głowy odsłaniając twarz.

Mistrz eksplozji drgnął, ta twarz, kogoś mu przypominała. Niespodziewanie jego przeciwnik zaczął kaszleć. "Teraz" pomyślał i skoczył w jego kierunku, przygotowując jednocześnie technikę by zniszczyć niebieskookiego. Ten, w ostatniej chwili odskoczył, przez co Deidara trafił ziemie, wzniecając tumany kurzu. Gdy opadł, członek Akatsuki zaczął się rozglądać po okolicy, gdzie mógł się ukryć jego przeciwnik. Stwierdzając, że zwiał ruszył w stronę dziwnej bestii pilnującej Jinchuuriki Ichibiego.

Przeszedł może dwa kroki, kiedy jego ciało przecięła błyskawica bólu biorąca swój początek w jego sercu. Ostatnim co usłyszał było "To za mojego przyjaciela" i runął na ziemię.

Jego przeciwnik ledwo trzymał się na nogach i zaraz po tym jak zabił Deidare, upadł na piasek. Jednak niedane mu było leżeć, usłyszał bowiem:

\- Naruto, wstawaj! - nie mogąc jednak tego dokonać, ledwo co widząc na oczy, doczołgał się jakoś do wołającego.

\- Musimy ponownie zapieczętować Shukaku! - powiedział Lis.

Blondyn z trudem usiadł przy rudowłosym i złożył kilka znaków, cicho mówiąc:

\- Fuinjutsu: Shikkusu Akuma Ryu! (Pieczętowanie: Technika Sześciu Demonicznych Smoków!) - na ciele Gaary pojawiło się mnóstwo czarnych znaczków, które zmierzały do brzucha.

Chłopak zaczął się rzucać, krzycząc głośno z bólu. Jego przyjaciel nie zwracał na to uwagi, był zbyt wyczerpany. Z kącików oczu płynęła mu krew, twarz i ręce były podrapane, a ubranie miał w kilku miejscach poszarpane i rozdarte. Resztki chakry, które jeszcze w nim krążyły, próbowały go regenerować, ale to nic niedawało, obrażenia były zbyt rozległe, bo chociaż na to nie wyglądało, miał złamaną nogę i połamane żebra, z czego jedno przebiło mu płuco.

Po pewnym czasie rudowłosy zdarł sobie gardło i jedyne co robił to jęczał, ale i to wkrótce ustało. Wtedy niebieskooki spojrzał na niego i widząc, że pieczęć już utrzymuje Ichibiego, dezaktywował Aoimokugan.

Lis, który cały czas obserwował swojego Jinchuuriki, prychnął. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, iż chłopak jest wstanie się poświęcić dla przyjaciół, ale żeby aż tak? Kurama warknął, po czym zniknął w czerwonym dymie. Po chwili blondyn jak gdyby nigdy nic, wstał, podniósł przyjaciela i ruszył przez pustynię.

Naruto otrząsnął się ze wspomnień, kiedy zorientował się, że Gaara coś do niego gada. Kręcąc głową powiedział:

\- Co mówiłeś?

\- Pytałem się, co się stało z twoimi oczami - rzekł zielonooki.

\- Troszkę przeholowałem - wyjęczał żółtowłosy, zastanawiając się nad reakcją przyjaciela. Ten tylko westchnął i dał mu coś do ręki:

\- Masz, posmaruj je tym - niebieskooki podejrzliwie powąchał zawartość otrzymanego słoiczka i nabrał trochę maści na palce.

\- No dalej! - polecił szmaragdowooki widząc niepewną minę przyjaciela. - Ma lecznicze właściwości - wreszcie blondyn przemógł się i wtarł ją w okolice oczu.

Zadowolony rudowłosy zaczął mówić o tym co porabiał on i jego rodzeństwo w wiosce, czyli o awansie Temari, nowej kukle Kankuro i w szczególności, o swojej skrywanej miłości:

\- Matsuri jest taka piękna! - wyliczał Gaara. - Raz jak ją widziałem podczas kąpieli...

\- Czyżbyś podglądał dziewczyny? - zapytał rozbawiony lazurowooki.

\- Nie, tylko przypadkiem przechodziłem obok jej domu i chciałem zobaczyć co robi, i... - chłopak się zaczerwienił.

\- Zakochana para, Gaara i Matsuri! - zawołał blondyn zarzucając kaptur na głowę.

\- Nieprawda, to znaczy prawda, ale... - rudowłosemu ze zdenerwowania zaczął plątać się język.

\- Taa?

\- Zmieńmy temat dobrze? - powiedział jinjiuriki Ichibiego. - Co teraz będziesz robił?

\- Eee... właściwie to nie wiem. Wpadnę może do Itachiego i Kamiru. A potem będę wędrował...

\- A musisz od razu się zbierać czy nie?

\- Co jest? - pytanie zielonookiego zaniepokoiło Naruto.

\- Noo... mam do ciebie małą prośbę? - wykrztusił Gaara.

\- Założę się, że to dotyczy tej dziewczyny... - stwierdził blondyn, patrząc na przybliżającą się Wioskę Ukrytą w Pisku.

\- Nie jakiejś tam dziewczyny, tylko Matsuri!

\- Dobra, dobra... nie złość się - powiedział niebieskooki obserwując rudowłosego. - Czyli, chcesz ją zaprosić na...?

\- Festyn.

\- To nie możesz zwyczajnie do niej podejść i się z nią umówić? - zapytał zakapturzony zeskakując na wydmę, zaraz po nim wylądował na niej szmaragdowooki.

\- W tym rzecz, że nie. Pewnie uważa, że istnieję jako zło konieczne... - mruknął Pustynny.

\- Zobaczę, co uda mi się zrobić. - lazurowooki zachichotał.

\- Ej, to poważna sprawa! - warknął ze złością zielonooki prowadząc kolegę w stronę bramy.

\- Niech będzie, ty idź tłumaczyć się Kazekage, a ja... dowiem się co nieco o twojej... hm... dziewczynie.

\- Naruto! - zawołał rudowłosy odwracając się w stronę gdzie piętnastolatek powinien stać, ale nikogo nie zobaczył.

Jinchuuriki Ichibiego pokręcił głową i powiedział cicho:

\- Skubany.

* * *

 **Aolyn:** Pytasz, co z Itachim? Jeszcze kilka razy pojawi się w opowiadaniu i ty oraz inni czytelnicy dowiecie się o nim kilku ciekawych (jak sądzę) rzeczy.


	11. Chapter 11

Żółto-włosy poczekał, aż jego przyjaciel przejdzie przez bramę i zaczął szukać tej Matsuri. Niezadowolony z braku informacji gdzie mieszka i jak wygląda, biegał po wiosce szukając dziewczyny, przy okazji kryjąc się przed Anbu pilnującymi porządku. Wzdychając cicho, przysiadł pod osłoną genjutsu na jakimś budynku i zdając się na swoje zdolności sensoryczne, poszukał Gaary.

Zorientowawszy się, że jest na skraju wioski razem z Czwartym Kazekage(który najprawdopodobniej prawił mu kazanie), uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Przywódca Suny nie pogniewa się przecież, jeśli pożyczy sobie kilka dokumentów, prawda?

Skacząc po dachach w kilka minut znalazł się przed siedzibą Kage. Strażnicy porzucili swoje stanowiska by zobaczyć cyrk z udziałem Jinchuuriki Ichibiego i jego ojca, więc spokojnie wszedł do środka. Schodząc po schodach prowadzących do archiwum, nasłuchiwał, czy aby na pewno nikogo nie ma, w końcu ostrożności nigdy za wiele.

Wślizgując się do pomieszczenia, blondyn poprosił Lisa, żeby udzielił mu trochę chakry. Moment później otworzył oczy, ukazując światu czerwone tęczówki z pionową źrenicą. Zamrugał kilka razy, po czym się zapalił światło i rozejrzał się.

Archiwum było wyłożone kremowym piaskowcem na którym wyraźnie odznaczały się szare szafki poustawiane rzędami. Zbliżając się do jednego z nich, zauważył małą tabliczkę z napisem "H-I".

Kręcąc z poirytowania głową niebieskooki zaczął szukać czegoś o dziewczynie. Z użyciem kilku klonów znalazł o niej dane w którejś z szuflad przyporządkowanych do kolumny "P-R"

Wyciągając dokumenty usłyszał jak ktoś zbliża się do drzwi. Szybko zgasił światło, dezaktywował klony i ukrył się w kącie pomieszczenia, maskując jeszcze bardziej chakrę. Chwilę później do archiwum weszła jakaś kunoichi i nucąc pod nosem dziwną melodię, zaczęła wkładać papiery do segregatorów, a te, na swoje miejsca w szeregach szarych szafek.

Blondyn z doświadczenia wiedząc, ile to może zająć czasu, a on nie zamierzał tyle czekać. Wyciągnął z kieszeni w kamizelce kilka jadowicie zielonych igiełek. Wybrał tą z najsłabszą trucizną i skradając się pomiędzy rzędami, przygotowywał do ataku.

Kiedy archiwistka odwróciła się aby włożyć kolejne dokumenty, rzucił w jej kark szpikulec. Dziewczyna nawet nie poczuła ukłucia, po prostu zakręciło się jej w głowie i upadła na otwartą szufladę. W ostatniej chwili żółtowłosy ją złapał i położył na podłodze, po czym zajął się czytaniem "pożyczonych" kartek z informacjami. Po chwili zaklął i popatrzył na brązowowłosą spoczywającą na piaskowcu.

Chłopak skrzywił się nieznacznie po kapturem, po czym przykląkł przy nastolatce. Więc to była ta cała Matsuri! Zastanawiało go, co Gaara w niej widział? A mówiąc o nim, następnym razem wyciągnie z rudowłosego jakiekolwiek informacje przed ewentualną zgodą. Gdyby wiedział, jak wygląda obiekt miłości szmaragdowookiego to by go nie atakował. A tak? Zamiast obserwacji będzie zmuszony użyć swoich umiejętności w dziedzinie przesłuchań i aktorstwa. No, ale nie ma tego złego co by na dobre nie wyszło, w końcu nie na darmo przeszedł szkolenie Anbu, nie?

Lazurowooki lekko dotknął głowy archiwistki i skupił się, wchodząc do umysłu dziewczyny. Po pewnym czasie otworzył oczy i ruszył przed siebie po białej pustce, która go otaczała. Nagle niebyt zaczął zmieniać się w szeroki korytarz z setkami drzwi. Nie zwracał na żadne uwagi, wiedział, że tam nie ma tego, czego szuka. Szybko dotarł do dziwnego pokoju, gdzie w powietrzu lewitowały różne przedmioty, a na kanapie, która jako jedyna stała na podłodze, siedziała brązowowłosa.

Kiedy się do niej zbliżył, otworzyła piwne oczy, obserwując go podejrzliwie. Widać było, że jest zaskoczona. Niebieskooki zignorował jej spojrzenie i przywołał do siebie fotel, który opadł ze hukiem. Nie przejmując się wywołanym hałasem, rozsiadł się wygodnie na meblu i zapytał jak gdyby nigdy nic:

\- Co sądzisz o Jinchuuriki Ichibiego, Matsuri? - dziewczyna zamrugała ze zdziwienia, po czym wyjąkała:

\- Skąd zna...

\- Ja tu zadaję pytania! - powiedział do niej zimnym tonem. - Odpowiadaj!

\- Nic ci nie powiem! - oświadczyła twardo brązowowłosa.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się pod kapturem, ale jego głos wciąż był oziębły:

\- W tym wypadku... - żółtowłosy zrobił dramatyczną pauzę. - zabiję go.

Brązowooka na moment zamarła z szoku, po czym w jej oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego z wściekłością, po czym wycedziła z furią w głosie:

\- Nie. Odważysz. Się! - chłopak prychnął, udając, że kpi sobie ze słów dziewczyny.

\- A kto mi zabroni? Ty?

Nastolatka zerwała się na równe nogi i rzuciła na zakapturzonego. Gdy już miała mu przyłożyć, usłyszała:

\- Zobaczymy, kto będzie szybszy, ja czy ty - i zniknął w błękitnym błysku.

Jakiś czas później Matsuri ocknęła się w archiwum. Przez chwilę nie wiedziała, co się stało, ale szybko sobie przypomniała. Krzyknęła wtedy "Gaara!" i pobiegła do wyjścia.

Na zewnątrz panował mrok, rozświetlany tylko przez gwiazdy i księżyc. Silne podmuchy wiatru ciągnęły za sobą chmury pyłu, zapowiadając nadciągającą burzę piaskową. Wtem jakiś cień zamigotał na dachach budynków i wskoczył do jednego z domów. Ze strachem nastolatka zdała sobie sprawę, że ten dom należy do rudowłosego.

Błyskawicznie przemknęła przez okryte mrokiem uliczki Suny, kierując się w stronę domu zamieszkiwanego przez Jinchuuriki. Kiedy tam dotarła, drzwi były lekko uchylone, tynk odpadał ze ścian, a szyby w oknach wyglądały na potrzaskane. Nie wiele myśląc, weszła do środka.

Mieszkanie wewnątrz wyglądało jeszcze gorzej niż sądziła. Po podłodze walały się potłuczone naczynia, shurikeny i kawałki materiału ubrudzonego krwią. Dużą ilością krwi.

Przerażona brązowowłosa ruszyła po śladach, czując przenikliwy chłód w sercu. Weszła do salonu i tam go zobaczyła. Leżał pod ścianą w kałuży krwi, a na jego całym ciele widniały długie rany. Ubranie miał podarte, a w niektórych miejscach dodatkowo nadpalone. Wyglądał jakby ktoś chciał zrobić z niego jeża, w połowie się rozmyślił i postanowił spalić.

Szybko podeszła do zielonookiego i przytuliła do siebie, szepcząc jego imię. Rozpłakała się i nie usłyszała, jak w pokoju pojawił się nieznajomy. Zorientowała się, że ktoś jest poza nią i Gaarą w pomieszczeniu dopiero, gdy usłyszała cichy chichot. Odwróciła głowę w stronę śmiejącego się zakapturzonego i popatrzyła na niego ze złością mówiąc:

\- Dlaczego? - w odpowiedzi usłyszała jeszcze głośniejszy śmiech. - Dlaczego go zabiłeś?!

\- On jeszcze żyje, ale nie długo. Zdążysz go uratować? - odrzekł jej obcy.

Brązowooka drgnęła zaskoczona i położyła głowę w okolicach serca szmaragdowookiego, usłyszała cichutkie tum-tum. Po chwili oderwała głowę i przyłożyła ręce do najpoważniejszej jej zdaniem rany. Nie była może medykiem, ale znała kilku leczniczych jutsu. Moment później z pomiędzy jej palców zaczęło prześwitywać delikatne zielone światełko. Zadowolona Matsuri spojrzała ponownie w stronę nieznajomego, ale jego tam już nie było.

Dziewczyna niepewnie rozejrzała się po całym pokoju, ale nigdzie nie dostrzegła obcego. Przestając się nim interesować, wysłała więcej chakry do techniki i jednocześnie rozmyślając nad tym, co by tu zrobić z rudowłosym. Zostawić go nie mogła, bo by się wykrwawił, ale ciągnięcie zielonookiego przez pół-wioski też nie było zachęcającą perspektywą.

W końcu się zdecydowała, przełożyła sobie rękę Gaary przez ramię i ruszyła do swojego domu. Dobrą godzinę zajęło jej zatarganie Jinchuuriki do mieszkania, ale wreszcie stanęła przed drzwiami. Otworzyła je i wciągnęła do środka rudowłosego. Drewniana podłoga zaskrzypiała pod ich ciężarem, ale Matsuri tego nie usłyszała, zbyt przejęta stanem czerwonowłosego. Położyła chłopaka na tapczanie znajdującym się w salonie-sypialni i poszła do kuchni po bandaże. Kiedy wróciła, zdała sobie sprawę że będzie musiała spać na podłodze albo... prześpi się z Gaarą.

Myśląc o tym owijała chłopaka w biały materiał, a gdy skończyła, podjęła decyzję. Położyła się obok rudowłosego i naciągnęła na ich oboje kołdrę. Niech się dzieje co chce, nie będzie spała na podłodze tylko dlatego, że kochany zielonooki... "Chwiiila! Kochaaany?" pomyślała ziewając "Nieeeważne... kochany... " i zasnęła zmęczona dzisiejszym dniem.


	12. Chapter 12

W tym samym czasie, palma na ulicy w Sunie

Naruto siedział na ogromnym, palmowym liściu i spoglądał czerwonymi oczami na śpiące postacie w salonie. Aż dziw, że udało mu się załatwić tę sprawę w kilka godzin, a wystarczyło tylko przestraszyć Matsuri, podać lekką truciznę Gaarze (będzie musiał go za to przeprosić), dyskretnie namówić Kazekage żeby wysłał zabójcę na syna (Czcigodny, ten demon zniszczył mi ogród...) i dopilnować, żeby rudowłosy przeżył (Anbu skończył gdzieś pogrzebany pod piaskiem). Teraz, to co się stanie zależy od Pustynnego.

Zadowolony skoczył z drzewa na budynek i po chwili był poza wioską, przez moment biegł lekko zapadając się w piasek, po czym zatrzymał się na jednej z wydm i powiedział, zamykając oczy:

\- Możesz wyjść - Z ciała chłopaka zaczęła ulatywać czerwona chakra, która uformowała się w lisa wysokości człowieka. Demon prychnął i patrząc rozeźlonym wzrokiem na wpół-ślepego jinjiuriki, oświadczył wściekle:

\- Mocniej poharatać się nie mogłeś, tak?

\- Ale o co ci chodzi? - odpowiedział mu wesoło żółtowłosy schodząc z w dół i nie przejmując się pretensjami Lisa.

\- Nie denerwuj mnie, dobrze ci radzę! - warknął ze złością futrzak. - Jestem Kyuubi no Kitsune, największy...

\- ... pieścioch wszech czasów i władca ogrodu, kanapy oraz - niebieskooki zawiesił głos. - łóżka podczas burzy.

Lis po usłyszeniu tej parodii prezentacji, chciał rzucić się blondyna, lecz rozmyślił się i z diabelskim uśmiechem rzekł:

\- Oczywiście, jego towarzysz, niekwestionowany władca mokrej pieluszki, arcy-przeogromny mistrz kuchni zdolny spalić wodę, nie ma sobie nic do zarzucenia...

\- Ej, nie spaliłem wody! - krzyknął lazurowooki.

\- No tak, ciekawe tylko, kto potem skrobał garnek - wymruczał Kyuubi spoglądając wymownie w stronę nastolatka. - I musiał przyrzec, że więcej nie zbliży się do kuchni...

\- Czyli, to moja wina, że musiałem pomagać w... w to tam to no tego... wiesz o co mi chodzi!

\- Nie, nie wiem, powiesz mi? - zapytał Kurama z błyskiem w oczach.

\- Noo, więc... yyy... tego... eee... nie interesuj się! - wymamrotał błękitnooki.

\- Co mówi... - niespodziewanie Ogoniasty przerwał przekomarzanki i spojrzał w prawo, po czym prychnął. - Idziemy stąd!

\- Zapomnij! - i pobiegł w kierunku z którego wyczuwał delikatne drgania chakry.

Moment później stał nad starym białowłosym mężczyzną leżącym na piasku. Oddychanie wyraźnie sprawiało staruszkowi dużo trudności, jednak był świadomy swojej sytuacji. Również własnego położenia względem nieznanego shinobi, który pojawił się znikąd. Z wysiłkiem, niedoszła ofiara pustyni wycharczała:

\- Zabij mnie i będzie po sprawie...

\- Sądziłem, że jesteś mądrzejszy... - padła odpowiedź obcego, który przykucnął obok wpatrującego się z konieczności w gwiazdy jasnowłosego. - Żabi Pustelniku.

\- Czego... (kaszel)... chcesz? - wykrztusił Jiraya.

\- Ja? Niczego - przyłożył ręce do klatki piersiowej ninja z Konohy.

Po chwili noc rozświetlił delikatny złoty blask spod dłoni błękitnookiego.

\- To... dlaczego mnie ratujesz? Jestem tylko... - białowłosy zamilkł, wspominając słowa córki Minato, Naruko, na swój temat.

Blond-włosy słysząc ból w głosie rozmówcy, powiedział:

\- Wstawaj staruszku...

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! - oświadczył głośniej autor "Icha Icha Paradise".

\- Dobrze... Erosennin.

\- Zawsze taki jesteś? - powiedział z rezygnacją Żabi Mędrzec podnosząc się powoli z piachu.

\- To zależy - odrzekł żółtowłosy biorąc po rękę Pustelnika i ruszając na wschód. - czy ktoś jest rozsądny czy nie...

\- Młody... - zaczął Sennin, ale przerwała mu miniaturowa burza piaskowa w postaci jednoogoniastego Lisa.

Białowłosy zmrużył oczy, kojarzył skądś tą chakre, tylko wtedy było jej więcej i...

\- Kyuubi - wyszeptał ledwo słyszalnym głosem.

\- Mówiłeś coś? - zapytał zakapturzony osobnik.

\- Tak, to twój lisek? - powiedział Konohańczyk.

\- Można to ująć w ten sposób... - padła wymijająca odpowiedź.

Pomiędzy podróżnymi zapadła cisza przerywana jedynie przez szum wiatru i chrzęst piasku.

Przez pewien czas tak szli i blondyn niepokojąc się o Pustelnika, kilka razy niezauważalnie teleportował ich o wiele kilometrów dalej. Słońce już wstało i zaczęło powoli górować, kiedy krajobraz wokół nich zaczął się zmieniać. Znikła pustynia, a w jej miejscu pojawił się bujny las, ciągnący się przez większą część Kraju Rzek. Potężne drzewa rzucały cień na ziemię, zaś w powietrzu wyczuwało się przyjemny chłód. Nie to, co na pustyni.

Blond-włosy westchnął, po czym oświadczył:

\- Nie ma sensu iść dzisiaj dalej - Pustelnik pokiwał tylko głową, tak był zmęczony. Błękitnooki położył go pod jednym z drzew, gdzie mężczyzna momentalnie usnął.

Jego towarzysz uśmiechnął się pod kapturem i przykucnął obok białowłosego. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego Żabi Mędrzec postąpił w ten sposób. Wzruszając ramionami, podniósł go i wskoczył na drzewo. Miał już dalej ruszać, kiedy ciche warknięcie z dołu zwróciło jego uwagę na Lisa.

Żółtowłosy obrócił głowę w jego stronę i powiedział:

\- Kurama, możesz powiedzieć Itachiemu, że się spóźnię?

\- Grrrr! Idziesz ze mną! Nie będziesz ratował nikogo z Konohy tylko dlatego, że napotykasz go na swojej drodze! Nie ważne, kim on jest!

\- Kurama...

\- Nie zamierzam dopuścić, żeby coś ci się stało!

Niebieskooki przez chwilę w milczeniu stał, po czym rzekł zrezygnowany:

\- Po prostu to zrób - Kyuubi w odpowiedzi wyszczerzył kły i zjeżył sierść.

\- Nie mów mi co mam robić, Naruto!

\- Dobrze - odrzekł rozzłoszczony blondyn i zniknął z konara. - Nie pokazuj mi się na oczy!

Lis prychnął z irytacją i jeszcze przez chwile wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie stał niebieskooki, po czym ruszył przed siebie, mamrocząc pod nosem coś o głupocie i szaleństwie. Jednym słowem, był zły. "Jeżeli Naruto chciał tak bardzo opiekować się Pustelnikiem to niech odrazu pójdzie do Konohy. Zaoszczędzi wszystkim czasu i nerwów. Albo, jeśli tak bardzo garnie się do pomocy to założy organizację i się bije z kim popadnie. A nie, pomaga swojemu wrogowi.

I co z tego, że jest jego ojcem chrzestnym? Nic! Pomaga nam? Nie. Podlega Hokage? Tak!

Wszystko jasne. Yondaime nie pamięta, że ma syna-Jinchuuriki, więc po co oni mają pomagać komuś z jego ludzi?"

Kyuubi nie mógł tego zrozumieć, no bo, dlaczego mają pomagać Senninowi (który pośrednio przyczynił się do wyszkolenia Żółtego Błysku i jego zapieczętowania) skoro on nie dość, że przywołuje żaby (trzeba wyrównać rachunki z Gamabuntą), to jeszcze przeszkadza w... różnych sprawach. A tak przynajmniej uważał Dziewięcioogoniasty. Piekląc się, na czym świat stoi, wściekle machając ogonem skoczył w krzaki i warcząc na każdą istotę, która się do niego zbliżała, pobiegł do Raimigakure.

* * *

Zaś w zupełnie odmiennym kierunku pędził żółto-włosy. Nie był zachwycony postawą Demona, ale rozumiał go. Pewnie postąpiłby tak samo, gdyby nie to, że był chrześniakiem Jirayi i... go polubił. Co prawda, po raz pierwszy spotkał się z nim twarzą w twarz, jednak kilka razy obserwował go podczas swoich podróży po świecie. Z nich jak i z opowieści krążących o Pustelniku, dowiedział się, że to potężny ninja. Dziwiło go jednak, dlaczego zastał go na pustyni, na dodatek w takim stanie.

"No dobrze, białowłosy mógł zostać zraniony zatrutą bronią, ale to odpada, staruszek jest doświadczonym wojownikiem, znał się na odtrutkach.

Trucizna przyjęta nieświadomie? To też się nie zgadza. Większość specyfików miała skutki uboczne i było wielce nieprawdopodobne, żeby komuś aż tak zależało na śmierci Żabiego Mędrca aby wydawać fortunę na kilka kropli zabójczej substancji.

Czyli otrucie możemy wykluczyć.

Jutsu? Nie, nie przełamywał żadnej techniki aby uleczyć Erosennina.

Wychodzi, więc na to, że Pustelnika dopadła starość... czyżby stan przed zawałowy? Nie wiem!"

Niezadowolony z braku odpowiedzi na stan staruszka, zeskoczył z drzewa i po położeniu na ziemi białowłosego, wykonał Technikę Cienistego Klona. Obok pojawił się w niebieskawym dymie jego sobowtór, oryginał skinął mu głową, po czym pomknął do znajdującej się niedaleko wioski.

Przekraczając jej granicę, został obrzucony podejrzliwymi spojrzeniami mieszkańców, ale niespecjalnie mu to przeszkadzało. W pewnym sensie był do tego przyzwyczajony. Jego pozycja sprawiała, że ludzie się go bali, więc... nauczył się to ignorować. Zwłaszcza w wiosce Mroku...

Niebieskooki nie chciał tego wspominać, niosło to ze sobą zbyt dużo bolesnych chwil. Otrząsając się z zamyślenia, udał się do hotelu stojącego prawie w centrum wsi. Budynek wyglądał na stary i w kilku miejscach odłaziła z niego farba, jednak atmosfera jaką z niego wyczuwał, mówiła mu, że to odpowiednie miejsce. Wchodząc do środka blondyn udał, że się rozgląda po pomieszczeniu, w rzeczywistości sprawdzając za pomocą czułych wąsików, kto gdzie się znajduje. W takich chwilach żałował, że przeforsował swoje Kakkei Genkai. Musi zacząć uważać na swoje oczy, załatwianie czegokolwiek bez nich było... co najmniej uciążliwe.

Pewnie stąpając po bambusowej podłodze zbliżył się do właściciela przybytku i przywitawszy się, powiedział:

\- Chcę zarezerwować jeden, dwuosobowy pokój...

\- Aha... Tylko mi tam nie rozrabiajcie - wtrącił czarnowłosy barman polerując szklankę czystą ściereczką.

Żółtowłosego zatkało, po czym z trudem wykrztusił:

\- Kiedy ja...

\- Tak, tak każdy to mówił, a potem było...

\- Podróżuję z dziadkiem! - oświadczył głośno zakapturzony. Inni klienci lokalu popatrzyli na niego nieprzychylnie i blondyn się uciszył.

Brunet na chwilę zamilkł z głupią miną, po czym odezwał się, gotowy do następnej rundy stawiania zarzutów przybyszowi:

\- A to w takim razie gdzie on jest? Bo jakoś go tutaj nie widzę - mężczyzna rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Zasłabł w drodze...

\- No, więc właśnie! Nie wciskaj mi kitu, że... Co? - przerwał swoją wypowiedź barman.

Lazurowooki prychnął i cierpliwie odpowiedział:

\- Dziadek. Zasłabł. I. Nie mógł. Przyjść. Rozumie pan to?

\- Oczywiście, młody, nie jestem przecież głuchy! - odparł właściciel hotelu.

\- Mam co do tego wątpliwości. - mruknął cicho pod nosem blondyn, a na głos powiedział. - To dostanę ten pokój?

\- Ależ, proszę bardzo. - rzekł ciemnowłosy podając mu klucz do wybranego pomieszczenia. - Należy się... - na ladzie wylądował woreczek z którego wysypały się pieniądze.

Barman szybko odliczył stosowną kwotę i już miał wydać resztę, gdy jasnowłosy dodał:

\- Plus śniadanie, a reszta dla pana.

\- To za dużo! Nie mogę tego przyjąć! - odpowiedział brunet lekko się jąkając. To co znajdowało się w sakwie wystarczyło by na mu na wykupienie połowy wioski.

\- Później mi to pan powie - zadecydował blondyn. - Z dziadkiem będę tutaj około północy, więc proszę na nas nie czekać - i wyszedł z budynku.

Jeden z kilku klientów chwilę później zapytał się:

\- Yasu, o co chodzi? - lecz barman nic nie powiedział, z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy osunął się na podłogę jęcząc "Nie mogę... Nie mogę tego przyjąć."

* * *

 **Guest:** Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć, co się tam dalej wydarzyło to przeczytaj Dodatek.

 **Random52:** Cieszę się, że się tobie podoba. Mam nadzieję, że nie zmienisz zdania.

 **Dziękuję za komentarze.**


	13. Chapter 13

Zakapturzony szedł powoli przez las otaczający wioskę, rozmyślając jednocześnie nad własną głupotą. Z Senninem mógł znaleźć się w wiosce w kilka minut, a tak? Do północy zostało, tak z grubsza licząc, siedem godzin. I co on będzie w tym czasie robił?

Wskakując na drzewo, do głowy wpadł mu pewien pomysł. A gdyby tak rzucić na mieszkańców wsi genjutsu? Nie, jeszcze jakiś ninja się przypałęta i będzie rozróba na całą okolicę. Z drugiej strony, jeśli by się tak stało to jeden problem miałby z głowy. Mimo wszystko nie miałby zakwaterowania. Co prowadzi do stwierdzenia, że jest głupi.

Opadając na ziemie, popatrzył na Pustelnika i w jego głowie zakiełkowała myśl o wkradnięciu się do hotelu. Wszystko pięknie, ale jak będą musieli coś do końca przygotować to trzeba będzie wybyć z pomieszczenia, a Żabi Mędrzec potrzebował spokoju.

Wzdychając ciężko podszedł do białowłosego i wykonał kilka pieczęci, po czym dotknął jego ręki. Na dłoni Erosennina pojawiła się mała pieczęć, a sam staruszek zaczął spokojniej oddychać. Przez to jutsu nie obudziłby go nawet atak ogoniastej bestii.

Uśmiechając się żółto-włosy usiadł przy Pustelniku i naciągnął mocniej kaptur na głowę. Przynajmniej się trochę zdrzemnie nie niepokojony przez koszmary. Westchnął, popadając w lekki sen. Z letargu wyciągnęły go czerwono-pomarańczowe promienie świecące mu prosto w ukryte pod powiekami oczy. Zakrywając je dłonią, odwrócił głowę w stronę swojego towarzysza. Wyczuł, że ciało Sennina lekko drżało, czyli mężczyzna próbował przełamać pieczętowanie.

Niebieskooki wstał i się przeciągnął, wiedział, że powinien zachować czujność podczas tego pół-snu, ale wciąż był zmęczony po walce, a i utrzymywanie Lisa poza klatką wymagało od niego trochę energii.

Pochwycił w ramiona staruszka i po chwili szedł w kierunku wioski. Nie spieszyło mu się i na obrzeża lasu ją otaczającego dotarł akurat w momencie, gdy słońce schowało się za horyzontem. Położył Pustelnika na trawie i minimalnie otworzył swoje oczy. Bolało, a z ich kącików pociekła krew, jednak teraz był wstanie zobaczyć zamazane kontury.

Las pogrążał się w ciemnościach. To, co zazwyczaj nie niepokoiło za dnia, było przerażające w nocy. Skrzypienie olbrzymich drzew, szum wiatru pośród listowia czy tańczące cienie mogły przestraszyć ludzi, a nawet shinobi. Jednak nie blondyna. Dla niego to była cicha muzyka, subtelna, odrobinę straszna, lecz całkiem miła. Bardziej martwiłby się, jeśli by tego nie było.

W wiosce powoli zapaliły się światła, blado oświetlając budynki i wtedy żółto-włosy postanowił, że już dość czekania. Jego płaszcz zmienił kolor, teraz był jednolicie czarny, taki jak w chwili, gdy lazurowooki otrzymał go od przedostatniego głównego kapitana Anbu w wiosce Mroku. Tuż przed...

Nie, lepiej o tym zapomnieć. To co się wtedy wydarzyło musi pozostać w tajemnicy. Zamaskowany lekko się wzdrygnął się i skrzyżował ramiona. Nie można pozwolić żeby to się powtórzyło, zbyt dużo ludzi by zginęło.

Blondyn otrząsnął się z ponurych myśli i uchylił odrobinę bardziej powieki. Zalała go fala bólu, więc natychmiast je zamknął i starał się nie jęczeć. Po kilku długich minutach tortury zadawane przez własne oczy osłabły na tyle, by przypomniał sobie, że ma iść do hotelu. Przerzucił sobie Sennina przez ramię i pobiegł do wioski.

Przekroczył jej granicę w ułamku sekundy, po czym błyskawicznie znalazł się przed wejściem do hotelu. Z środka dobiegały odgłosy rozmowy jakiś ludzi. Lazurowokiemu nie bardzo to odpowiadało, ale jak mus to mus. Nałożył na Pustelnika genjutsu i wkroczył do pomieszczenia.

Przy barze w słabo oświetlonym lokalu siedziała jakaś brunetka z dzieckiem na kolanach i cicho rozmawiała z barmanem. Słysząc, że ktoś wchodzi do pomieszczenia obróciła się i przypatrzyła przybyszowi, po czym powiedziała głośno:

\- Na... Inja!

Blondyn skupił się na chakrze krążącej po barze i uśmiechając się rzekł:

\- Kamiru! - szybko podszedł do lady i położył Sennina na krześle obok. - Co ty tutaj robisz? - kobieta posmutniała, więc niebieskooki dopowiedział. - Zaczekaj zaniosę DZIADKA do pokoju i porozmawiamy.

Chłopak zabrał Pustelnika i odprowadzany zdziwionym spojrzeniem kobiety, zatargał go do izby na górze. Tam zmodyfikował pieczęć Żabiego Mędrca, żeby mógł się obudzić, ale go nie zaatakował i nie zwiał. Chciał się dowiedzieć co się stało.

Po chwili pojawił się na dole i przysiadł do Kamiru mówiąc:

\- Czyli co się stało?

\- Itachi... - żółto-włosy zmrużył oczy i przerwał jej z niepokojem w głosie:

\- Jest ranny?

\- Nie, na szczęście nie. Ale - kobieta przerwała aby uspokoić śpiącą w jej ramionach czteroletnią brunetkę. - jest w Zamku Hōzuki.

\- To niedobrze - mruknął blondyn myśląc przy okazji o tym, gdzie się podziewa Kurama.

\- Wyciągniesz go stamtąd? - wyszeptała Kamiru z prośbą w oczach.

\- Eh... przyjaciołom się nie odmawia - oświadczył z uśmieszkiem błękitnooki, po czym dodał. - Ale ty zaopiekuj się moim DZIADKIEM.

Kobieta pokiwała głową i powiedziała:

\- My już idziemy spać - czarnowłosa ostrożnie wstała i trzymając córkę na rękach, ruszyła w stronę pokoi.

\- Odprowadzę was do pokoju - oboje weszli na schody, znikając z oczu właściciela lokalu.

Kamiru sprawdziła, czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje i rzekła:

\- Kim on tak naprawdę jest?

\- Senninem z Konohy - w oczach kobiety po usłyszeniu tych słów pojawił się stalowy błysk.

\- I ty myślisz, że ja go upilnuję? - blondyn złożył kilka znaków i dotknął ramienia kobiety.

\- Teraz już tak - obrócił się i podszedł do okna znajdującego się nad stopniami.

Tuż przed tym jak wyskoczył na zewnątrz, Kamiru powiedziała z uśmiechem:

\- Nie daj się zabić, wariacie jeden i uratuj mojego męża - niebieskooki pokiwał rozbawiony głową i wyskoczył na zewnątrz. Kobieta patrzyła jeszcze przez chwilę w okienko, po czym westchnęła, idąc do swojego pokoju.

Następnego ranka Kamiru obudziła się w dość znośnym nastroju, o ile można tak określić osobę, której dom został zmieciony z powierzchni ziemi, ukochany uwięziony, a ona sama została wrobiona w pilnowanie w Pustelnika.

Marudząc o tym, dlaczego musi tak wcześnie wstawać, ruszyła się ze swojego łóżka i ziewając powiedziała:

\- Mikiyo... (ziew)... wstawaj! - lecz czterolatka dalej spała.

Jej matka widząc, że to nie daje efektu nie zamierzała się jednak tak łatwo poddać. Zaczęła ją łaskotać, jednak to też się nie sprawdziło. Następnie spróbowała ją obudzić śpiewając jakąś piosenkę i strasznie przy tym fałszując, z podobnym skutkiem. Potem użyła kilku sekretnych technik budzących (pobudka! wstajemy!, zaraz będą naleśniki itp.), które również nie zadziałały. W końcu skorzystała z broni ostatecznej. Wybyła na chwilę do łazienki i wróciła z szklanką zimnej wody. Lekko polała nią dziewczynkę i zachichotała kiedy ta z głośnym "Mamoo!" uciekła pod kołdrę.

Kamiru pokręciła z lekkim uśmiechem głową i rzekła:

\- Wstawaj kochanie!

\- Nie chce... - dobiegł zduszony przez materiał głos dziewczynki.

Jej matka westchnęła, po czym znowu spróbowała obudzić śpiącą:

\- Wiem, mi też się nie chce, ale wczoraj wpadł do nas wujek...

\- Wujek! - wykrzyknęła Mikiyo i wychyliła swoją czarnowłosą główkę z kołdry, rozglądając na wszystkie strony. - Nie ma wujka! - zapiszczała z wyrzutem.

\- To prawda, ale poprosił abyśmy się opiekowały... yyy... takim jednym panem, a on wróci z tatą.

Kamiru wyciągnęła swoją pociechą z łóżka i poszła do łazienki. Po kilku długich minutach, bitwie na mydło oraz pastę do zębów, obie wyszły z pomieszczenia, a matka brunetki oświadczyła:

\- Mikiyo, zabierz swoje zabawki, dobrze? - dziewczynka popatrzyła na nią roztrzęsiona i wyjąkała:

\- A-le wróciś, plawda?

Matka czarnowłosej uśmiechnęła się i złożyła kilka znaków. Obok niej pojawił się klon, który podszedł do czterolatki i ją przytulił, a w tym czasie oryginał wyszedł z pokoju. Rozumiała strach swojej córki po niedawnym ataku na nie, ale takie już było życie shinobi.

Zbierając siły na ewentualną potyczkę słowną, ruszyła przez korytarzyk. Po chwili stanęła przed drzwiami do pomieszczenia wynajętego przez blondyna i biorąc głęboki wdech, wkroczyła do środka.

Izba była utrzymana w kolorach żółci i zieleni zaś podłoga została wykonana z drewna. Wewnątrz stały dwa łóżka, z czego na jednym siedział białowłosy Sennin, ukryty pod genjutsu i rzucał złowrogie spojrzenie na nieznajomą.

Kamiru zmrużyła oczy i bez słowa wyjaśnienia rzekła:

\- Zbieraj się, za dwadzieścia minut stąd wyruszamy - odwróciła się i tuż przed jak zamknęła drzwi, usłyszała:

\- Kim jesteś?

Żabi Mędrzec miał ciężki orzech do zgryzienia. Spodziewał się, że nieznajomy shinobi, który go uratował, zacznie go o coś wypytywać, a tu, zostaje przekazany ciemnowłosej piękności.

Jiraya przymknął oczy i spróbował po raz kolejny użyć chakry, ale bezskutecznie. Najprawdopodobniej miało to związek z pieczęcią na ręce i to właśnie nad nią głowił się przez większość czasu. Jednak ktokolwiek ją zrobił, wykonał solidną robotę, bo Pustelnik nie był wstanie jej zniszczyć.

Zirytowany osiadł w pozycji Lotosu i zaczął wchodzić w Tryb Mędrca. Z trudem kontrolował energię naturalną, lecz po kilku miarowych wdechach uspokoił się. Skumulował chakrę i wykonał Przyzywanie. Tera to był szczyt jego możliwości.

Przed nim pojawiła się żaba w szaro-fioletowym płaszczyku. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu i powiedział:

\- W coraz dziwniejsze miejsca mnie przywołujesz, Jiraya - Sennin niespokojnie spojrzał w stronę drzwi, po czym odpowiedział:

\- Przekaż Czwartemu, że spróbuję się czegoś dowiedzieć o Aoi Senko(Błękitny Błysk) i... - zza drzwi dobiegły słowa "Pospiesz się".

Białowłosy zmrużył oczy i dodał ciszej:

\- Fukasaku, będziesz wstanie mnie odnaleźć? - żaba kiwnęła głową i rzekła:

\- Uważaj na siebie! - po czym zniknęła w dymie.

Chwilę później do pokoju weszła ciemnowłosa i powiedziała złośliwie:

\- No cóż, skoro nie jesteś jeszcze spakowany to mi pomożesz.

* * *

Szybko biegł po nabrzeżnych kamieniach wypatrując kłopotów i potencjalnej kryjówki. Do więzienia się za dnia nie dostanie, ale przynajmniej się wyśpi. Mimo wszystko, całonocna podróż wyczerpywała.

W końcu przystanął nad skupiskiem białych skał, u których stóp znajdował się żółtawy piasek. Małe fale rozchlapywały się o brzeg z charakterystycznym "pfuu". Blondyn zeskoczył na dół i ruszył do ich podnóża, rozglądając się czerwonymi oczami za odpowiednim miejscem do odpoczynku. W tym wypadku były to dwa głazy, z czego jeden opierał się na drugim. Fragment którym się stykały został wygładzony przez wiatr i powstało tam sporych rozmiarów zagłębienie, w którym znajdowała się woda.

Żółtowłosy mruknął coś pod nosem i za pomocą chakry wiatru wyżłobił w skale lekkie wgłębienie, którym nagromadzona ciecz spłynęła. Następnie użył Katonu i pozostała wilgoć wyparowała. Zadowolony chłopak wyciągnął z kamizelki zwój i przywołał z niego śpiwór. Położył go na podłożu i traktując płaszcz jako koc, nakrył się nim, po czym zasnął.

* * *

W konoszańskiej Wieży Hokage nic się nie zmieniło od ostatniej wizyty Fukasaku. Wciąż te same góry dokumentów i człowiek z nimi walczący. Tak, biurokracja skutecznie zniechęcała do siebie Minato Namikaze, który uzbrojony w długopis pokonywał kartkowego wroga.

Już miał skończyć z wypełnianiem druczku o przydzieleniu na misję kilku Anbu, kiedy na jego biurku zmaterializował się Ropuszy Mędrzec. Yondaime popatrzył na niego zaskoczony, po czym uśmiechnął się i powiedział:

\- Co cię do mnie sprowadza, przyjacielu? - żaba popatrzyła na niego poważnym wzrokiem i rzekła:

\- Jiraya ma jakieś kłopoty - Hokage zmarszczył brwi zaniepokojony i zapytał:

\- To znaczy?

\- Wydaje mi się, że ma dość duży problem. Przyzwał mnie w Trybie Mędrca, jakby nie mógł użyć chakry - Fukasaku przymknął oczy przypominając sobie ich rozmowę. - Mówił, że dowie się czegoś o jakimś Błękitnym Błysku.

Namikaze dotknął swoich skroni, po czym poprosił:

\- Fukasaku-sama, postaraj się ich śledzić.


	14. Chapter 14

Las, Kamiru, Mikiyo i Jiraya

Potężny las przeszył radosny krzyk czarnowłosej dziewczynki, która ciągnąc za włosy białowłosego Sannina darła się:

\- I wtedy... I wtedy tata powiedział, że idzie na zakupy, mama kazała mu przed wyjściem założyć czapkę i żeby kupił pomarańcze bo chciała... Mama, co chciałaś zrobić?

Kobieta idąca obok uśmiechnęła się lekko i rzekła:

\- Deser, ten co mówiłaś, że nie będziesz jeść.

\- Ale zjadłam! Szkoda, że nie zrobiłaś więcej - zapiszczała Mikiyo. - Mama, a pamiętasz jak tata pobił się z wujkiem?

\- Trudno o tym zapomnieć - zachichotała Kamiru wspominając tę bitwę.

Jiraya pokręcił lekko głową co spowodowało wyrwaniem z niej paru włosów i zapytał:

\- A o co poszło?

\- Nic takiego - ciemnowłosa machnęła ręką. - Po prostu rachunek za ramen był... niezwykły, a Tachi (Itachi) zakładał, że to nie będzie nic nadzwyczajnego. Z drugiej strony, to ciekawe ile zmieściło się w brzuchu Inji. Dwanaście dużych misek z Ramenem, jak on to wcisnął?

\- I tylko dlatego się tłukli? - powiedział rozbawiony Sannin.

\- Nie... Na...sz przyjaciel zapomniał przynieść ze swojej spiżarni słoik z wiśniami. A mój mąż je po prostu uwielbia!

\- Mamusiu? - zawołała czarnowłosa.

\- Tak?

\- Tata wróci? - zapytała dziewczynka wpatrując się w matkę.

\- Ależ oczywiście, kochanie! - Kamiru wzięła z barków Pustelnika dziecka i pochwyciła w ramiona. - Przecież wujek obiecał, że go przyprowadzi...

\- To samo mówiłaś o cioci Jurori, zanim poszła do szpitala i... i nie wróciła!

Kobieta przytuliła do siebie czterolatkę, mrucząc przy tym uspokajająco.

Konoszanin przypatrujący się całej sytuacji uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem, lecz ostry wzrok matki dziewczynki doprowadził go do porządku. Ciemnowłosa delikatnie się kołysząc powiedziała:

\- Mikiyo, czy wujek kiedyś cię okłamał?

\- Nie wiem... zawsze mówił, kiedy... za-zabierał ciasteczka babci, że-że je tylko pożycza, a potem babcia goniła go z kijem i mó-mówiła, że znowu ją okłamał - wyjąkała Mikiyo.

\- Babcia ma własny system oceniania - mruknęła Kamiru. - A tak poza tym?

\- N-nie - pisnęła czarnowłosa i objęła matkę rękoma.

Pustelnik przysłuchiwał się dalszej części rozmowy i zastanawiał się jak zerwać nałożoną na niego pieczęć. Był jednym z ludzi lepiej poinformowanych o Fuinjutsu, ale przerastało to jego możliwości.

Po raz któryś z kolei spróbował ją usunąć. Delikatnie przekierował chakrę do dłoni i kiedy stwierdził, że ciemnowłosa nie patrzy w jego stronę, zaczął przełamywać blokadę. Przez moment sądził, że mu się uda i wtedy znaczki zasyczały. Cofnęły się do swojej początkowej pozycji, przy okazji wywołując piekący ból. Niezrażony chciał kontynuować, lecz coś zmusiło go odwrócenia głowy.

Ciemnowłosa wpatrywała się w niego z gniewem w oczach. Podniosła rękę do góry jakby chciał pogłaskać córkę, ale w ostatniej chwili zatrzymała ją przy swoim gardle i przejechała palcem po szyi.

Jiraya zmrużył oczy oceniając umiejętności przeciwniczki i własne możliwości. Nie wyglądało to dobrze, on nie mógł się posłużyć chakrą, a kobieta mogła kontrolować pieczęcią jego ruchy. Na jej nieszczęście miała ze sobą dziecko, jednak z doświadczenia wiedział, że atak na kobietę chroniącą swoje maleństwo nie był dobrym pomysłem.

Porzucił, więc myśl z walką i postanowił wypytać swoją "strażniczkę" o kilka ważnych dla niego spraw:

\- Kim jesteś? - kobieta odpowiedziała dopiero po dłuższej chwili zajęta uspokajaniem małej:

\- A po co ci to wiedzieć?

\- Nie będę przecież mówił "Ej, ty..."

Ciemnowłosa przez pewien czas się zastanawiała, czy powiedzieć Pustelnikowi o sobie. Stwierdziła, że skoro już dawno nie było słychać o ich drużynie to może to w miarę bezpiecznie powiedzieć:

\- Niech ci wystarczy wiedza, że byłam członkiem Cieni.

Jej słowa skutecznie powstrzymały następne pytania Żabiego Mędrca. Staruszek zamrugał oczami i tylko to było oznaką w jak wielkim szoku się znajdował."Chyba nie te Cienie!" pomyślał białowłosy "Podobno wszyscy, którzy byli powiązani z nimi zostali wybici do nogi... Ciekawe jak ona przeżyła... a może oni?"

Z zamyślenia wyrwały go kolejne słowa ciemnowłosej:

\- Jeżeli zaprzestaniesz prób złamania pieczęci to powiem ci kto jeszcze przeżył...

Sennin popatrzył na nią z zainteresowaniem, po czym rzekł:

\- Co by się stało gdyby, któreś z nas nie dotrzymało warunków umowy? - kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego i stwierdziła:

\- Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, co? - ciemnowłosa przymknęła oczy myśląc. - Sądzę, że ty byś skończył porażony chakrą Raitona, a ja miałabym poważną rozmowę na temat dotrzymywania złożonych obietnic... chyba.

Jiraya uniósł brew i odezwał się:

\- Niech ci będzie, ale powiesz mi jeszcze kto wami dowodzi.

\- A ty będziesz bez gadania robił co ci każę - delikatny śmiech poniósł się po okolicy. - O ile oczywiście się zgodzisz...

Pustelnik przez chwilę rozważał wszystkie za i przeciw, aż wreszcie się zdecydował i oświadczył cicho:

\- Dobrze, ale zdradzisz mi swoje imię!

\- Ostatecznie - powiedziała z rezygnacją kobieta i podała rękę Konohańczykowi.

Ten ujął ją w mocnym uścisku, a na ich dłoniach pojawiły się skomplikowane pieczęcie sięgające aż łokcia. Białowłosy błyskawicznie zorientował się, że jest teraz wstanie używać chakry.

Już mniej zadowolony przypatrzył się nowym znakom i z niechętnym podziwem przyznał, że prezentowały jeszcze wyższy poziom niż przedtem. Można by powiedzieć, że ten kto to skonstruował, dorównywał umiejętnościami w pieczęciach mieszkańcom Uzushiogakure.

Żabi Mędrzec pewnie dłużej by nad tym myślał, gdyby nie słowa ciemnowłosej:

\- Eh... nazywam się Kamiru Yuki - kobieta zabrała rękę i ruszyła dalej przed siebie zaś zaskoczony Jiraya podążył za nią. - Po za mną żyją jeszcze trzy Cienie, co do naszego przywódcy... znasz go.

\- Jak się nazywa?

\- Przedstawi ci się jak będzie chciał - zbyła go pani Yuki.

* * *

Późny wieczór, Naruto

Zimna bryza znad morza obudziła blondyna ze snu. Porywisty wiatr i dudnienie kropel wody o skały dodatkowo wzmagały chłód wyczuwalny w powietrzu.

Chłopak szybko wstał i zbliżył do krawędzi skały na której spał. Wyglądając poza nią, w ciemnościach zamiast piachu, ujrzał wzburzone morze. Spienione fale roztrzaskiwały się z furią o nabrzeże i "łóżko" lazurowookiego.

Silny podmuch powietrza zerwał kaptur z głowy nastolatka odsłaniając jego żółte włosy. Jednak ich właściciel zignorował ten pokaz sił natury przypatrując się chmurnemu niebu i błyskawicach po nim szalejących. W pewnym momencie uśmiechnął się smutno, aby w następnej chwili zaśmiać się histerycznie.

To co robił, wydało mu się niesamowicie zabawne. Zamierza uwolnić z więzienia swojego przyjaciela, pilnować, żeby oddział Anbu wysłanych przez Hokage-sklerotyka ich nie złapał, o ile jeszcze żyją, i się dowiedzieć od Senseia Yondaime, co mu strzeliło do głowy.

Wciąż się śmiejąc skoczył w dół, we wściekłą kipiel. Akurat wtedy, inna fala uderzyła o pobliską skałę i kaskada wody oblała niebieskookiego, który prędko wyniósł się z tego miejsca, nie chcąc zaliczyć powtórnej kąpieli.

W między czasie odezwał się Lis:

\- Już dobrze? - cichy głos Demona przypomniał chłopakowi o zdarzeniu sprzed kilku godzin.

Piętnastolatek pokiwał głową pędząc po tafli wody i powiedział:

\- Przepraszam za tamto - zamrugał pozbywając się łez napływających do oczu. - Po prostu... martwiłem się.

\- Czy ty aby nie przesadzasz? - rzekł odrobinę rozbawiony Kyuubi. - Mało osób jest wstanie mnie zranić, a jeszcze mniej pokonać.

\- Kurama, doskonale wiesz, że to jest niezależne ode mnie - jęknął chłopak. - Zawsze niepokoję się o moich przyjaciół. A ty często wpadasz w kłopoty.

\- Przynajmniej Anbu Konohy nas nie zaskoczy.

\- A jeśli coś by ci się stało? - zapytał niebieskooki ignorując nie dawne słowa futrzaka.

Biju westchnęło, czasami do jego Jinchuuriki nic nie przemawiało. Wciąż dyskutując żółto-włosy biegł w stronę Zamku Hōzuki.


	15. Chapter 15

Noc, Kamiru, Jiraya, Mikiyo i ?

Małe ognisko płonęło pośród ciemnego buszu, oświetlając polankę, na której znajdowały się trzy postacie. Dwie z nich cicho ze sobą rozmawiały, a trzecia, smacznie spała, opierając się o ramię jednej z nich. Ludzie najwyraźniej rozbili tutaj obóz, bo na skraju miejsca oświetlanego przez ogień były rozstawione dwa namioty. Ale nie to wyróżniało tych podróżnych, co ciekawe, nikt nie strzegł koczowiska w tych niespokojnych czasach. Zwłaszcza, że ktoś przypatrywał się zza krzaków postaciom.

Niespodziewanie na skraju obozowiska pojawiła się zielonooka nastolatka, rozejrzała się szybko po okolicznych drzewach jakby czegoś szukając i zaczęła powoli zbliżać się do rozmówców, którzy przerwali swoją rozmowę. Wkraczając w krąg światła, nieznajoma zapytała bezceremonialnie:

\- Gdzie kapitan?

Jedna z postaci uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała wesoło:

\- Miło, że nas odwiedziłaś. Siadaj tutaj - poklepała ręką trawę obok siebie. - nie chce mi się gadać z tobą jak tak stoisz nade mną - obca uważnie obserwując starszego człowieka podeszła bliżej. - Co tam u ciebie, Sakeri? - zapytała Kamiru.

Zielonooka pokręciła z irytacją głową, ale rzekła:

\- Wszystko dobrze, dziękuję. No więc, gdzie on jest?

\- Ratuje mojego męża - ciemnowłosa wzruszyła ramionami budząc przez przypadek córkę. - Ale powiedz coś więcej! Tak dawno cię nie widziałam.

\- Skąd? - prychnęła zirytowana przybyszka ignorując prośbę czarnookiej.

\- Z więzienia Hōzuki - westchnęła matka Mikiyo.

Szmaragdowooka zastygła w szoku, po czym mruknęła:

\- Cholera! - już miała wstać, kiedy za nią zawołała Kamiru:

\- Co się dzieje?

Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się i wyszeptała:

\- Mrok postanowił pozbyć się Itachiego.

\- Żartujesz, prawda? - powiedziała z dziwną miną ciemnowłosa.

Sakeri pokręciła przecząco głową, po czym wzruszając ramionami dodała nieco weselszym głosem:

\- No cóż, dopóki kapitan tam jest, nic im się nie powinno stać - przeciągnęła się obok Kamiru i zapytała. - Właściwie, to co ty tu robisz z nim? - wskazała na białowłosego.

Staruszek prychnął ze złością, ale dawne przyjaciółki to zignorowały i dalej rozmawiały:

\- Łażę po lesie i cierpliwie czekam aż ci cholernicy wrócą - powiedziała matka czterolatki machając ręką. - A! Miałam się ciebie zapytać. Lepiej będę wyglądać w błękitnej sukience na granatowych szpilkach czy w zielonej z cekinami w tych skórzanych sandałach, które kupiłyśmy jakieś pół-roku temu?

\- Nie wiem, a co powiesz na...

Żabi Mędrzec zadrżał mentalnie i przygotował na najgorsze. W pewnym momencie wtrącił do pogaduszek dwóch plotkar krótkie "dobranoc" i ukrył w namiocie z nadzieją na szybkie zaśnięcie. Wiedział, że jak panie zaczną mówić o zakupach to nic nie będzie wstanie ich uciszyć.

* * *

Cztery kilometry od więzienia, Naruto

Blondyn przysiadł na jednej z wystających spoza słonej wody skał i przyjrzał się uważnie stojącego w oddali zamkowi, oceniając swoje szanse na ucieczkę z niego. Może to dziwne, że nie myślał o tym, jak się do niego dostać tylko wydostać, taka lekka paranoja. Robił tak od tej pamiętnej nocy, podczas której ulice zabarwiły się na czerwono krwią... Nie, nie może do tego wracać! To już się wydarzyło i nic tego nie zmieni.

Nastolatek chwycił się za głowę drżąc na wspomnienie tamtych wydarzeń. Zacisnął powieki omal się nie zataczając, gdy bolesne wspomnienia zalewały jego umysł.

W jego głowie odezwał się zatroskanym głosem Lis:

\- Spokojnie Naruto - jego ogon przeniknął przez pieczęć i złapał żółtowłosego, po czym przeciągnął do klatki.

Ruda kita położyła chłopaka na łapie Kyuubiego, który wpatrywał się w swojego Jinchuurikiego. Chuchnął powietrzem w stronę chłopaka, a ten odskoczył jak oparzony. W jego oczach błyszczał nie w pełni uformowany Aoimokugan (poza tęczówką pojawiała się niebieski okrąg).

Piętnastolatek rozejrzał się w z paniką po pieczęci, jednak wyglądało na to, że nie wie gdzie się znajduje, uwięziony przez własną przeszłość, zmuszony oglądać swoje wspomnienia i odczuwać ból tortur...

Kurama warknął i spróbował zbliżyć się do lazurowookiego. Nastolatek znowu odskoczył i ze strachem zaczął mamrotać:

\- Zostaw mnie... Proszę, zostaw mnie... Nie rób tego... - a po jego policzkach spłynęły łzy.

Bijiu zacisnęło zęby orientując się, że blondyn na tę chwilę nie jest wstanie czegokolwiek zrobić, przejęło kontrolę nad ciałem nosiciela.

Zeskoczył w dół i zanurkował w wirującą wodę. Prąd był tutaj silny i kilka razy go podtopił, ale z pomocą dwóch chakrowych ogonów, które się po chwili uformowały, dostał się do podwodnej groty. Wyskoczył nad ciemną taflę i w ułamku sekundy znalazł się na suchej części wapiennej wypustki. Umościwszy się na niej, wrócił przed pieczęć.

Niebieskooki podkulił nogi i bujał się na zatopionych płytkach, którymi wyłożono klatkę, w tył i w przód, nie zwracając większej uwagi na otoczenie.

Lis prychnął i ponownie spróbował zbliżyć się do żółtowłosego, lecz nie udało mu się to. Gdy tylko drgnął, chłopak cicho krzyknął i popatrzył na niego dzikim wzrokiem. Demon pokręcił głową i zamigotał, zmniejszając się do wielkości sporych rozmiarów kota. Zdając sobie sprawę z tego iż jego Jinchuuriki przechodzi teraz ostry napad stresu pourazowego, postanowił zaczekać w tej formie aż blondyn się odrobinę otrząśnie.

Po jakiejś godzinie lazurowooki wyciągnął ostrożnie rękę w jego kierunku. Kyuubi lekko się uśmiechnął i powoli ruszył w stronę nastolatka. Dłoń piętnastolatka pogłaskała go po głowie, by zaraz potem zacisnąć się na karku i przyciągnąć do swojego właściciela. Kurama został dość brutalnie przytulony do jasnowłosego, a moment później jego sierść została zmoczona przez łzy.

Ogoniasty westchnął, zapowiadało się długie czekanie.

* * *

Dzień w Konoha, Wieża Hokage

\- ... misji, musicie dostarczyć ten zwój... - Yondaime urwał widząc wbiegającego do jego gabinetu Anbu w masce psa.

Shinobi skłonił się i powiedział:

\- Hokage-sama, oddział wysłany do kraju Herbaty został rozbity. Część członków jest wstanie krytycznym, a pozostali mają rozległe rany.

Blondyn zmrużył oczy i rzekł do stojącej przed nim Drużyny Ósmej:

\- Wyjdźcie!

\- Jak sobie życzysz, Yondaime-sama - przytaknęła Kurenai i moment później ona i jej podwładni przekroczyli próg drzwi, które zamknęły się za nimi z cichym kliknięciem.

Żółtowłosy spojrzał na Psa i zapytał głosem wypranym z uczuć:

\- Co się stało?

\- Podobno zostali zaatakowani przez Lisa... - wypowiedź człowieka w masce została przerwana przez zaniepokojonego Czwartego:

\- W której sali leżą?

\- Pierwsze piętro, pokoje 125, 126, 127... - odpowiedział Anbu, lecz nim zdążył dokończyć Kiroii Senko zniknął.

Pies tylko pokręcił głową i ulotnił się z pomieszczenia, nie chcąc być o coś posądzony w razie zniknięcia jakiś rzeczy.

* * *

Żółty Błysk pojawił się w szpitalu. Zaskoczone pielęgniarki pisnęły ze strachu, a jednej z nich z rąk wyślizgnęły się dokumenty i rozsypały po podłodze. Ich przełożona, która weszła do recepcji moment później rozejrzała się po rozgardiaszu i ze znużeniem rzekła:

\- Hokage-sama, prosiłam żebyś się tak nagle nie zjawiał! - ale błękitnooki zignorował jej słowa i zapytał:

\- Gdzie leży Hatake Kakashi? - jedna z pielęgniarek spojrzała na swoje papiery i odpowiedziała:

\- Chyba w 126... - Kage od razu ruszył do wskazanego pokoju, nie słuchając reszty wypowiedzi kobiety.

Zatrzymał się tuż przed drzwiami, starając się uspokoić, po czym cicho wkroczył do środka. W białej sali na części łóżek leżeli podłączeni do przeróżnych urządzeń i kroplówek Anbu. Yondaime ominął większość z nich i podszedł do jedynej oprócz niego, przytomnej osoby na sali.

Szarowłosy widząc podchodzącego do niego swojego byłego Senseia, z trudem się uśmiechnął.

Czwarty przystawił sobie krzesło i siadając na nim, odezwał się:

\- Kakashi... kto was zaatakował?

Oko Hatake przymknęło się, kiedy on sam przypominał sobie ostatnie wydarzenia. Po kilku długich minutach srebrnowłosy ochrypłym głosem powiedział:

\- Lis... miał taką samą... chakre... jak wtedy... - mężczyzna rozkaszlał się, a na kołdrze pojawiło się kilka czerwonych plam.

Namikaze obserwował go z niepokojem wymalowanym na twarzy. Zaś jego były uczeń powoli uspokajał się. W końcu podjął przerwany wątek:

\- ... z Kyuubim... .

\- Nie zauważyliście trzydziestu-metrowej ogoniastej bestii? - brew blondyna powędrowała pytająco do góry.

\- Był mniejszy... ale... - shinobi zgiął się z bólu i przycisnął rękę na złamanego barku, głośno przy tym dysząc.

Hokage zawołał przez całą salę po pielęgniarki, po czym zmusił srebrnowłosego, żeby położył się na plecach. Moment później do pomieszczenia wpadły dwie lekarki i używając medycznego jutsu uśpiły Hatake i rozkazały przenieść go na oddział intensywnej terapii.

Zanim jednak wyszły, żółtowłosemu udało się je zapytać:

\- Co z nim? - jedna z medyczek odwróciła głowę i rzekła:

\- Jego stan częściowo pogorszył się, wciągu najbliższych dni będzie musiał odpoczywać - i pobiegła za koleżanką, pomagając jej pchać łóżko.

Niebieskooki westchnął i z niezadowoleniem wyskoczył przez okno i skierował się do własnego biura. W między czasie głowił się nad słowami Kakashiego.

Z tego co wiedział, żadna wioska nie przyznawała się do tego, iż posiada Dziewięcioogoniastego. Te kilka organizacji, które chciały wyłapać bijiu też nie. A mimo to Lis, nawet jeśli w zmienionej formie, gania sobie swobodnie po świecie i nikt go nie kontroluje. Zaś jeśli to jest prawdziwe, to jego syn najprawdopodobniej nie żyje.

Wszedł do swojego gabinetu i zamknął drzwi na klucz. Następnie chwiejnym krokiem zasiadł przed biurkiem i zakrył twarz dłońmi.

Do tej pory żył z myślą, że jego syn jest gdzieś tam, daleko, ale jest. A teraz... świat zwalił mu się na głowę. Wiedział, że po wydobyciu z Jinchuuriki demona był on najczęściej zabijany, bo nie był już potrzebny. Jeśli dodatkowo założyć, że Naruto Kyuubi został odebrany, kiedy miał najwyżej miesiąc, jasne stawało się, że jego dziecko zostało zabite.

Ktoś uderzył w drzwi, a zza nich do biegło wołanie " Hokage-sama?". Blondyn zamrugał szybko i wszedł w rolę poważanego przywódcy wioski. Wstał i z zamiarem odemknięcia wejścia do pomieszczenia, przygotował się na kontynuację swojej pracy.

Jednak w jego sercu zaczęło się tłuc pytanie: dlaczego wszystko się tak potoczyło?


	16. Chapter 16

Zmierzch, Kyuubi i Naruto

Kyuubi patrzył na rzucającego się we śnie blondyna i czekał. Kilka godzin temu udało mu się namówić chłopaka, aby odpoczął, a sam zdołał wrócił do swojej normalnej postaci. Choć wyrwanie się z uścisku Jinchuuriki było dość trudne.

Prychnął, a podmuch powietrza sprawił, że niebieskookim wstrząsnęły dreszcze. Nastolatek błyskawicznie otworzył oczy i rozbieganym wzrokiem próbował zorientować się, gdzie się znajduje. Lis obserwował go z niepokojem, wyczuwając przerażenie jasnowłosego, który po chwili zaczął w skupieniu wpatrywać się w Ogoniastego, po czym odezwał się cicho:

\- Kurama, oni tu są...

Ogoniasty zjeżył się i warknął z wściekłości. Jego kity zaczęły wściekle uderzały o wodę, a samo Biju zaczęło się podnosić, uprzednio odrzuciwszy swojego Jinchuuriki pod ścianę klatki. Dziewięcioogoniasty zbliżył się do pieczęci i ryknął rozeźlony. Jego oczy zajarzyły się na czerwono i technika pieczętująca, utrzymująca go w ciele żółto-włosego zaczęła się zmieniać. Klatka stała się czarna, a pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowała, przybrało ciemnoczerwoną barwę.

W świecie rzeczywistym powietrze się ochłodziło, a niebo pociemniało. Moment później w powietrze wzbiła się chakra, która w ułamku sekundy uformowała się w potężne ciało pokryte rudym futrem. Po raz drugi w ciągu ostatnich lat Lis był tak bardzo złakniony zemsty. Za to, co zrobiono jego Jinchuuriki.

Demon obrócił głowę w stronę więzienia, gdzie wyczuwał energię, która doprowadzała go do wściekłości. Ruszył po wodzie w jego stronę, z każdym krokiem mocniej szczerząc zęby. Nie musiał się spieszyć, zamek mu nie ucieknie, a on będzie mógł się odpłacić za cierpienie przyjaciela.

Kyuubi czuł jak wewnątrz murów wrze walka pomiędzy jego załogą, a Anbu Mroku. Oburzony tym, że nikt nie zwraca na niego, najpotężniejszego z demonów uwagi chlasnął ogonem, wywołując ogromną falę, która zalała twierdzę.

W jego głowie pojawiła się natrętna myśl, która dopytywała się "Co z Itachim?", zignorował ją i stanął kilkadziesiąt metrów od wyspy z szarym budynkiem, następnie zaczął tworzyć małą Bijiu Damę. Nie chciał marnować mocy, później ją wykorzysta.

Wystrzelił atak i patrzył z zadowoleniem, jak wybuch pochłania część lądu i dwie wieże zamku.

Pokręcił głową, widząc jak ocalali ludzie uciekają. Ryknął, zmiatając część uciekinierów do morza. Fala wiatru z jego pyska zachwiała już i tak naruszoną konstrukcją. Część jej murów zsunęła się do wody, spieniając ją.

Dziewięcioogoniasty rozejrzał się, poszukując denerwujących go energii. Jedną z nich ujrzał na falującej tafli niedaleko od siebie. Zamachnął się łapą i zmiótł ją z powierzchni ziemi w łoskocie wypychanej w górę wody.

Pozostali ludzie chyba zorientowali się, że mogą skończyć podobnie i wycofali się. Niewiele im to pomogło, bo Demon stworzył wokół siebie kilkanaście błyskawic, które uderzyła w uciekinierów. Zadowolony zawarczał i wskoczył w gruzowisko, którym kiedyś był Zamek Hōzuki. Jego ogony niszczyły resztki budynku i zabijały ludzi znajdujących się wewnątrz. Jednak jeden z nich uniknął jego ataków.

Zirytowany swoim niepowodzeniem, uderzył ogonem w miejsce, gdzie człowiek się znajdował. Coś błysnęło na niebiesko i jego atak został powstrzymany przez migoczącą osłonę, która ochroniła postać.

W myśli Demona wdarło się "Nie mogę go zabić!", co spowodowało wściekły ryk Biju. W szale zaczął koncentrować chakrę w kulę nad swoją głową, po czym uformowaną połknął. Jego futro zajarzyło się, a w następnej chwili energia z jego ciała starła wszelkie życie w okolicy, oprócz tego ukrytego pod osłoną.

Osobnik wskoczył mu na ramię i po chwili stanął na jego nosie.

Kyuubi potrząsnął głowę chcąc zrzucić irytującego go człowieka, który krzyknął "Naruto!". Bezskutecznie.

Niespodziewanie Lis zamarł, a jego "Ja" zostało przeniesione przed pieczęć. Kraty jarzyły się na błękitno, a moment później zza nich do Dziewięcioogoniastego dobiegł głos mrożący krew w żyłach:

\- Kurama...

Kyuubi ryknął i skoczył w szale w kierunku prętów, wyczuwając za nimi groźnego przeciwnika. Jednym susem przeniknął wrota klatki i warknął, wyzywając właściciela chakry, która go otaczała, na pojedynek. Teraz nie postrzegał tej postaci jako przyjaciela, a raczej jako kogoś, kto chce go uwięzić. Nienawidził tego.

Z ciemności wyłoniła się postać o żywo lazurowych oczach. Człowiek zbliżył się do Lisa krokiem sugerującym wyszkolonego wojownika i odezwał się:

\- Nie chcę z tobą walczyć.

Lecz Biju zignorowało jego słowa i jeden z ogonów pomknął w stroną niebieskookiego. Wtem, z ciała Jinchuuriki wysunął się srebrno-czerwony łańcuch i po wbiciu się w posadzkę, rzucił się w kierunku zbliżającej kity, po czym ją oplótł.

Demon chciał wycofać swój ogon, lecz technika nie zamierzała się łatwo poddać.

Blondyn spojrzał ze smutkiem na Kyuubiego i powiedział:

\- Kurama, obudź się...

Lis nie zareagował i zaczął tworzyć Bijiu Damę. Żółtowłosy westchnął cicho i rzekł:

\- Nie dajesz mi wyboru, Kodai Gēto: Myōjinmon (Wrota Starożytnych: Brama Wszechmocnego Boga)

Nad Ogoniastym zmaterializowało się kilka bram Tori i błyskawicznie na niego opadły, przygniatając go. Istota z chakry wrzasnęła z furią:

\- Zniszczę cię!

\- Tak, tak futrzaku. Ja ciebie też kocham - lazurowooki pomachał na pożegnanie Lisowi i ruszył w stronę pieczęci.

Ta błysnęła w odpowiedzi, a na jej powierzchni pojawiły się drobne, lecz ostre igiełki. Nastolatek pokręcił sfrustrowany głową i złożył serię znaków. Oczy chłopaka zaświeciły się, a on sam zaczął szybciej oddychają, czując jak dużo jego chakry ubywa, jednak nie przerwał jutsu.

Klatka drgnęła i rozpoczęła powolną transformację w nieco zmodyfikowaną wersję Pieczęci Ośmiu Trygramów.

* * *

Itachi na nosie Lisa

Uchiha wpatrywał się w oczy Kyuubiego próbując dostrzec ten dziwny błysk sugerujący, że ma do czynienia z myślącym trzeźwo stworzeniem, a nie bestią. Na swoje nieszczęście, niczego takiego nie dostrzegał.

Dobrze przynajmniej, że nie ma na sobie tej idiotycznej pieczęci ograniczającej chakrę. Jeśli Lis się wkurzy to MOŻE uda mu się zwiać z tą odrobiną chakry, którą odzyskał. Przynajmniej nie musi się martwić o to, że Demon go zniszczy, technika Dwóch Elektrycznych Księżyców była wystarczająco silna by wytrzymać napór Ogoniastego. No fakt, jak po jakimś czasie przestanie działać to prawdopodobnie skończy jako zakąska.

Itachi ukrócił swoje pesymistyczne przypuszczenia, gdy zobaczył jak tęczówki Dziewięcioogoniastego robią się fioletowe, a w następnej chwili on sam znika w pomarańczowym dymie. Czarnooki zamortyzował za pomocą chakry swój upadek i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu swojego przyjaciela.

Wypatrzył go kilka metrów dalej leżącego twarzą do ziemi. Podbiegł do niego i obrócił na plecy, po czym sprawdził czy oddycha. Klatka piersiowa chłopaka poruszała się z trudem i Itachi zaczął się martwić, że nastolatek nie będzie wstanie się w ciągu następnych minut podnieść na nogi.

Aktywował Sharingana i pobieżnie obejrzał okolicę. Żadnej żywej istoty.

Zadowolony ściągnął kaptur z głowy piętnastolatka, odsłaniając blond kosmyki. Potrząsnął żółtowłosym. Ten po dłuższej chwili otworzył oczy i łapiąc się za głowę, powiedział zmęczony:

\- Hej Itachi, nic ci nie jest?

\- Biorąc pod uwagę twoją głupotę? Nie - rzekł sarkastycznie brunet, po czym dodał z troską. - Możesz chodzić?

\- Częściowo - chłopak kichnął od kurzu unoszącego się w powietrzu. - Ale na razie wolę pójść spać.

\- Zrobisz to później - czarnowłosy zmusił niebieskookiego do wstania, przełożył sobie jego rękę przez ramię i ruszył w kierunku urwiska.

\- Mów sobie co chcesz - mruknął lazurowooki.

Uchiha prychnął podirytowany i zeskoczył z nowo powstałej skarpy wprost na powierzchnię wody. Spacerowym krokiem ruszył przed siebie, kierując się w stronę wypatrzonego stałego lądu. Po chwili wziął sobie młodszego chłopaka na plecy i powiedział do niego:

\- Naruto...

\- Mhm? - odpowiedział mu zaspany nastolatek.

\- Podeślij mi trochę chakry - zażądał brunet.

Jinchuuriki pokiwał zmęczony głową i złożył kilka znaków. Moment później Itachi przecinał morskie fale z zawrotną szybkością, a jego towarzysz smacznie sobie chrapał mając za łóżko plecy bruneta.

* * *

Poranek, Jiraya, Kamiru, Mikiyo i Sakeri

\- Oddawaj mi tę kanapkę! - wrzasnął ktoś na dworze budząc całą okolicę ze snu.

W odpowiedzi nastąpił kolejny krzyk:

\- To moja kanapka!

Jiraya ostrożnie wychylił się poza fragment namiotu i zaczął obserwować dwie, drące ze sobą koty, kobiety. A sytuacja pomiędzy nimi nie była za ciekawa.

Nastolatka, Sakeri jak sobie przypomniał po chwili Pustelnik, stała na gałęzi drzewa i wykłócała się z Kamiru o jakąś kanapkę.

\- Ja ją zrobiłam, więc jest moja! - wrzasnęła ciemnowłosa.

\- A ja ją tobie zabrałam, czyli należy do mnie! - oświadczyła podniesionym głosem szmaragdowooka, a jej szare włosy się nastroszyły.

Młoda wyjęła skądś nadgryziony przedmiot sporu i rzekła:

\- Zdobyłam ją uczciwie wyrywając ci ją z zębów! - jej przeciwniczka prychnęła ze złością, po czym obróciła się i ruszyła do swojego namiotu, a na odchodnym dodała:

\- Dobrze, w takim razie życzę ci smacznego pasztetu. - kobieta schowała się pod zielonym materiałem, z poza którego można było usłyszeć marudzenie o niewdzięcznikach i złodziejach.

W tym samym czasie Sakeri postanowiła sprawdzić, czy to co powiedziała matka Mikiyo jest prawdą. Na jej nieszczęście było.

Z grymasem obrzydzenia zielonooka odrzuciła od siebie kanapkę i jęknęła:

\- Blee... nie ma nic gorszego od pasztetu. - jak na zawołanie od strony namiotu zabrzmiały słowa:

\- Na obiad będzie szpinak! - a wkurzona nastolatka odrzekła:

\- No chyba nie! Nie zjem tego!

Kamiru wyszła razem z dreptającą za nią Mikiyo spod namiotu i stwierdziła:

\- Nikt ci nie każe tego jeść. Ale pamiętaj! Deseru też nie dostaniesz!

\- To sama go sobie zrobię! - warknęła dziewczyna.

\- Proszę cię bardzo!

\- No i świetnie! - prychnęła Sakeri.

\- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba! Inja też będzie zachwycony tym, że będzie ci pomagał - powiedziała złośliwie ciemnowłosa. - A później po sobie posprzątacie.

\- W twoich snach.

\- Z pewnością - szarowłosa chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale cichy głosik przerwał słowną potyczkę pomiędzy obiema paniami:

\- Mamoo, jestem głodna! - pisnęła Mikiyo do ciemnowłosej.

Ta westchnęła cierpiętniczo i z miną osoby idącej na ścięcie zapytała:

\- A co chcesz zjeść?

\- Płatki! - odparła entuzjastycznie czterolatka. - Te czekoladowe! I mleko!

\- Niech ci będzie - zdecydowała zrezygnowana matka małej gromiąc wzrokiem szarowłosą.

\- Ej to nie fair! - wtrąciła się Sakeri. - Dla mnie szpinak i pasztet, a dla niej czekoladowe płatki z mlekiem?

\- Taak. Masz coś do tego? - rzekła Kamiru z groźnym błyskiem w oczach.

\- Nie, nie - zaprzeczyła ze strachem szmaragdowooka. - Masz rację!

\- Na ja myślę - burknęła pod nosem ciemnowłosa, po czym skierowała swe słowa do Sannina. - A ty co chcesz na śniadanie?

\- Może... - lecz zanim zdążył dokończyć odezwała się żona Itachiego:

\- W tym wypadku dostaniesz to samo co Sakeri, kanapkę z pasztetem i szpinak. - Kamiru pstryknęła palcami i namioty zniknęły.

Po chwili powtórzyła gest, a przed nią zmaterializował się zwój przewiązany pomarańczową wstążką. Kobieta postawiła córkę na ziemi, po czym złożyła kilka pieczęci i dotknęła papieru mówiąc "Przywołanie!".

Na trawie pojawiło się kilka naczyń, pudełko ze szpinakiem, zapakowane w woreczki kanapki, mleko oraz płatki.

Kamiru popatrzyła na to z zadowoleniem, po czym wzięła do ręki kartonik z białym płynem i przeczytała datę ważności. Moment później rzekła zachwycona:

\- Wreszcie! Przywołałam coś zdatnego do zjedzenia.

\- To zwykle tak nie jest? - zapytał Żabi Mędrzec patrząc lekkim przestrachem na kobietę.

\- A i owszem, to - wskazała na "śniadanie" - ma jeszcze dokładnie jeden dzień do przeterminowania.

Sakeri i Jiraya spojrzeli po sobie, po czym szarowłosa wypaliła:

\- Nie chcesz nas otruć, prawda?

\- Postaram się - powiedziała Kamiru z uśmiechem.

* * *

Rano, Itachi i Naruto(Inja)

"Za co?" - pomyślał blondyn, kiedy ciepłe promienie słońca zaczęły oświetlać jego twarz. Obrócił głowę tak, że teraz złociste światło odbijało się od jego włosów i westchnął w myślach "Dużo lepiej."

Nie na długo, kilka minut później coś strasznie zazgrzytało i niebieskooki został zmuszony do wstania. Chłopak rozejrzał się, skąd mógł dobiegać dźwięk, a jego oczy natknęły się na Uchihę, który...

skkhhriiiiiiiiiii

... tępił kunaie na jednej ze skał.

\- Itachi! - jęknął lazurowooki zakrywając uszy.

\- No nareszcie! - burknął brunet, po czym dodał. - Wstawaj! Musimy już iść.

\- Sam sobie idź - warknął niewyspany żółto-włosy.

\- Dobrze - powiedział rozbawionym głosem czarnooki. - I wiesz co?

\- No co? - prychnął nastolatek.

\- Zabiorę sobie te zupki w proszku.

\- Ani się waż! - powiedział ze strachem w głosie. - Chcesz mnie skazać na głodówkę?

\- Jeśli to zmusi cię do ruszenia się stąd, - Uchiha rozejrzał się po małej jaskini z widokiem na morze. - to tak.

\- Sadysta, - mruknął niebieskooki. - zdrajca i skąpiec!

\- Dziękuję za te komplementy!

Niebieskooki zamilkł na chwilę, by zaraz potem kontynuować rozmowę:

\- Ja wiem, że ty musisz się dowartościowywać. - rzekł z miną znawcy Jinchuuriki wstając.

\- Powiedz mi coś o czym nie mam pojęcia. - Itachi zaśmiał się, po czym dodał rozbawiony. - Chodź już.

Blondyn jeszcze chwilę zamarudził i poszedł za zbliżającym się do wyjścia brunetem. Jednak chwilę później zatrzymał się kręcąc głową i zawołał:

\- Mogłem to inaczej rozegrać.

Czarnowłosy idący przed nim zatrzymał się i odwrócił w stronę jasnowłosego. Popatrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym szybko do niego podszedł i przytulił do siebie mówiąc:

\- Naruto, to nie twoja wina.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że tak nie jest - mruknął blondyn wtulając się w przyjaciela.

\- Postaraj się zapomnieć o tamtym zdarzeniu - powiedział brunet odsuwając się od nastolatka.

\- A jak według ciebie mam to zrobić? - zapytał rozgoryczony niebieskooki. - Gdyby nie "tamto zdarzenie" jak to ładnie określiłeś, Zamek nie byłby ruiną. - chłopak spojrzał w oczy Uchihy. - Gdybym tylko potrafił nad sobą panować!

Zaciskając dłonie w pięści, ruszył szybkim krokiem do wyjścia, nie oglądając się za Itachim. Zaś brunet spojrzał ze smutkiem w stronę żółto-włosego i poszedł za nim.

* * *

 **Dobra, a teraz takie pytanie do was. Co sądzicie o tym opisie walki? Jeśli macie co do niego jakieś uwagi to powiedzcie, no nie wiem, co powinnam zmienić, co wam się nie podoba.**


	17. Chapter 17

Tydzień później, Jiraya, Kamiru, Sakeri i Mikiyo

\- No, gdzie się oni podziewają? - warknęła ciemnowłosa. - Niech no tylko się pokażą to im tak porachuję kości, że ich własna matka nie pozna!

\- Oj, już się tym tak nie przejmuj! - powiedziała spokojnie Sakeri. - Jestem pewna, że zaraz się tu będą.

\- Mieli być godzinę temu!

Szaro-włosa rozejrzała się po okolicy, omiatając ze skarpy na której stali nizinę pod nimi i pobliskie drzewa. Dziewczyna westchnęła i pokręciła ze znużeniem głową:

\- Mogliby się pospieszyć.

Na chwilę zapadło milczenie, które przerwała Mikiyo, mówiąc do swojej rodzicielki:

\- Mamusiu?

\- O co chodzi skarbie? - zapytała wciąż zdenerwowana Kamiru.

\- Gdzie tata i wujek?

\- Zaraz powinni tu być - ciemnowłosa pogłaskała uspokajająco córkę po głowie.

Czekali tak kilka godzin, podczas których Sakeri zdążyła pokłócić się z Pustelnikiem, Mikiyo wybłagać opakowanie lodów od matki, a Kamiru powiedzieć, co zrobi swojemu mężowi jak tylko on wróci.

Pod wieczór, kiedy już promienie słoneczne zaczęły zmieniać barwę na pomarańczową, pojawili się w błękitnym błysku spóźnialscy.

Ciemnowłosa, gdy tylko zobaczyła Itachiego, podeszła do niego z niepokojącym wyrazem twarzy i zaciśniętymi pięściami. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w bruneta z furią, po czym niespodziewanie chwyciła go za gardło i spojrzała w jego oczy. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, ale w końcu Kamiru puściła męża. Nie zwracając uwagi na ciche jęknięcie, gdy wtuliła się w jego klatkę piersiową i powiedziała:

\- Nie zostawiaj mnie więcej, rozumiesz? - Uchiha pokiwał głową obejmując żonę. - Wiesz jak się martwiłam? Mieliście tutaj być dawno temu.

\- Mieliśmy małe kłopoty - mruknął czarnowłosy.

Ciemnowłosa popatrzyła na bruneta pytająco. Ten pokręcił głową, dając jej do zrozumienia, że później jej to powie. Kobieta w odpowiedzi lekko obróciła głowę w stronę przyglądającemu się im Żabiemu Mędrcowi, którego z kolei obserwował Jinchuuriki Lisa stojący niedaleko pod brzozą.

Moment później w ich pogawędkę wtrąciła się Mikiyo, zwracając na siebie uwagę ojca po przez pociągnięcie go za nogawkę spodni. Itachi spojrzał na nią, po czym przysiadł przy dziewczynce i ją do siebie przytulił, szepcząc coś do ucha.

Po chwili wziął czterolatkę na barana i powiedział na głos:

\- Będziemy już się zbierać - Kamiru uśmiechnęła się słysząc te słowa, jej córka wykrzyknęła "Taaa", a Sakeri pokiwała głową, jakby potwierdzili jej przypuszczenia.

Moment potem szaro-włosa oświadczyła:

\- Idę z wami! - i mrugnęła do zamaskowanego.

Zakapturzony westchnął na to jawne zaproszenie, aby się do nich przyłączyć i rzekł:

\- Może kiedy indziej.

\- Ej, jak możesz nam to robić? - dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego błagalnie.

\- Normalnie - blondyn wzruszył ramionami, po czym dodał. - Idziemy, Pustelniku Jiraya.

Białowłosy, który do tej pory się nie odzywał, popatrzył na niego dziwnie i spytał:

\- Dlaczego to robisz?

\- Czyli co? - powiedział markotny chłopak.

\- Tak się zachowujesz, jakbyś już podjął co do mnie jakąś decyzję.

\- A tak nie jest? - Żabi Mędrzec poczuł na sobie zimny wzrok zakapturzonego osobnika.

Pozostali w ciszy obserwowali rozwój sytuacji i coraz bardziej chcieli opuścić to miejsce. Jakby w odpowiedzi na ich niewypowiedziane prośby nastolatek przeniósł całą czwórkę kilka kilometrów dalej, po czym odpowiedział Konohańczykowi:

\- Jeszcze nie - odwrócił się plecami do Pustelnika i ruszając w kierunku przeciwnym od tego w jakim wysłał swoich znajomych dodał. - Wszystko zależy od ciebie.

Jiraya zmrużył oczy, Aoi Senko najwyraźniej coś gryzło. Postanowił się tego dowiedzieć:

\- Co się stało? - zapytał łagodnie.

Zakapturzony drgnął, po czym odpowiedział:

\- Nie twoja sprawa.

\- Mnie możesz powiedzieć - przekonywał go dalej Sannin. - Nikomu nic nie powiem.

W odpowiedzi dostał pogardliwe prychnięcie pomieszane ze śmiechem i słowa:

\- I ty myślisz, że ci uwierzę? To, że nic nie powiesz nie oznacza jeszcze, że sam nie wykorzystasz tej wiedzy.

\- Być może - powiedział ostrożnie Pustelnik. Czuł, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie.

\- No właśnie - rzekł ukryty pod kapturem blondyn.

Chłopak uchylił się przed wystającą gałęzią i skręcił w kierunku Kraju Ognia, po czym warknął:

\- Idziesz?!

Żabi Mędrzec z ciężkim westchnieniem powlókł się za postacią w ciemnym płaszczu z zaciekawieniem zauważając, iż robi się on coraz bardziej niebieski i nie ma to najwyraźniej nic wspólnego z wolą jego niezadowolonego właściciela.

* * *

Słońce już dawno schroniło się za horyzontem, a oni nie przerywali marszu. Jiraya obserwował zakapturzonego, który był troszkę ciemniejszy od otaczających ich cieni i rozmyślał. Z tego co zdołał się zorientować po kilkukrotnym zadaniu pytań, Aoi Senko walczył z łowcami głów i dowiedział się czegoś co go rozzłościło. Dodatkowo, od czasu do czasu zatrzymywał się jakby nie był wstanie iść za szybko. Wywnioskował z tego, że nieznajomy musi być poważnie ranny. Albo, co było równie prawdopodobne, zostało mu mało chakry.

Pustelnik przerwał swoje rozmyślania, gdy niespodziewanie zamaskowany stanął, po czym powiedział:

\- Idź już.

Żabi Mędrzec zmrużył oczy, ewidentnie sprawa miała drugie dno. Nikt nie puszcza od tak sobie swojego wroga. Po chwili milczenia odezwał się:

\- Dlaczego to robisz?

\- A czy to ważne? - padła ledwie słyszalna odpowiedź i moment później jej autor runął nieprzytomny na ziemię.

W ostatniej chwili białowłosy złapał go i przez przypadek strącił z głowy chłopaka kaptur, który zsunął się i odsłonił żółte kosmyki Aoi Senko.

Jiraya drgnął zaskoczony i wyszeptał:

\- Niemożliwe...

Sannin wyciągnął dłoń i przejechał palcami po włosach nieprzytomnego. Wyglądał jak Minato! Tylko na policzkach jego byłego ucznia nie było tych lisich wibrysów. Trącił jeden z nich i wąsik zamienił się w bliznę. To przypomniało białowłosemu o słowach Namikaze, kiedy opisywał mu zaginionego syna. Mówił, że urodził się z bliznami na twarzy. Czyżby to był Naruto?

Podniósł blondyna i już chciał z nim ruszyć do Konohy, gdy jego dłonie otarły się o coś mokrego, a lazurowooki w jego rękach jęknął z bólu. Jirayi udała się wyswobodzić jedną rękę i przyjrzał się substancji, która się na niej znalazła. Wiedział, co to jest, krew.

Zaniepokojony rozchylił płaszcz żółtowłosego i zamarł, ilość czerwonej cieczy jaką zobaczył była zatrważająca. A co gorsza wciąż wypływała z rany przecinającej punkt witalny.

Nie namyślając się długo, Konohańczyk przerzucił sobie chłopaka przez ramię, po czym szybko zaczął biec w kierunku leżącego dużo bliżej niż Konoha, Tanzaku Gai. Niedawno dowiedział się, że przebywa tam jakaś kunoichi-hazardzistka o niespotykanej sile.

Znał tylko jedną osobę, która pasowała do tego opisu, Tsunade Senju, Sanninkę z Konohy. Kobietę, którą kochał przez większość swojego życia. I tylko ona mogła pomóc w tym momencie chłopakowi.

* * *

Kilka godzin później znalazł się przy wejściu do Tanzaku Gai. Prędko przeszedł przez bramę strzegącą tego miejsca i skierował się do najbliższego baru. Istniała spora szansa, że znajdzie tam Ślimaczą Księżniczkę.

Wędrował przez szare uliczki wymijając pijanych maruderów i rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu blondynki, ale nie bardzo mu to szło. Chłopak na jego rękach nagle się rozkaszlał, a w kącikach jego ust pojawiła się krwawa piana. Nie zostało mu zbyt dużo czasu.

Sannin wskoczył na dach pobliskiego budynku i przeskoczył na następną uliczkę. Na niej też nie było jego przyjaciółki.

Już chciał się stąd iść, kiedy drzwi znajdującego się obok wyleciały z zawiasów, przemknęły przed nim i uderzyły w ścianę znajdującą się na przeciwko. Ze środka dobiegały jakieś krzyki, a jeden z nich był wystarczająco wyraźny by go zrozumieć:

\- Jaa? Niee umieem śpie-śpiewaać? Jaaa? Zaraaz wam uu-udowoodnie, żee umieem!

Jiraya uśmiechnął się pod nosem i podszedł do knajpy, po czym zajrzał do środka. W centrum pomieszczenia znajdowała się Tsunade stojąca na stole i wymachująca rozbitą butelką na wszystkie strony.

Patrzyła na klientów zamglonym wzrokiem i szykowała się do koncertu. Tuż przy niej, na drewnianej podłodze stała Shizune trzymając na rękach TonTon i próbowała uspokoić swoją mentorkę. Z marnym skutkiem.

Białowłosy wkroczył do środka i od razu musiał wycofać się pod ścianę by uniknąć nadlatującej butelki.

Blondynka zachwiała się na swoim "podeście" i omal nie upadła. Shizune pomogła jej utrzymać się na nogach, po czym powiedziała:

\- Pani Tsunade, niech pani zejdzie.

\- Niee... - odparła jej pijana Sanninka i zaczęła śpiewać. - Zostaała mii jeedna bu-butelka Sakee i jeeszcze mnieej! Chcęę mieeć goo więceej! Nieech mii ktooś jee daa!

Kilku pozostałych w lokalu klientów skrzywiło się słysząc tak fatalne wykonanie "piosenki".

Do Pustelnika na czworaka podszedł właściciel baru i powiedział ściszonym głosem:

\- Zamykam ten interes, proszę stąd iść.

\- Za chwilę - rzekł Żabi Mędrzec wpatrując się z rozmarzeniem w koleżankę.

\- Jak pan sobie chce. Zostaje pan na własną odpowiedzialność - mruknął barman i skierował się do wyjścia.

Zaś Tsunade po dorwaniu w swoje ręce i wypiciu kolejnej butelki Sake postanowiła po raz kolejny zaprezentować swój talent wokalny. Na szczęście zanim to się stało Jiraya podszedł do niej i ściągnął ze stołu.

Jednak blond-włosa nie zamierzała tak łatwo się poddać i zaatakowała Pustelnika. Ten uniknął jej pięści, ale tak się niefortunnie złożyło, że Ślimacza Księżniczka poleciała do przodu i białowłosy musiał ją złapać w pasie, żeby nie upadła. Kiedy Żabi Mędrzec chciał się odsunąć nie ostrożnie stanął na porzuconej butelce i stracił równowagę. Tsunade, która w tym momencie podniosła głowę została pocałowana przez Jirayę.

Dwójka Sanninów odskoczyła od siebie jak by bali się, że coś im się stanie. Mistrz Czwartego Hokage uśmiechnął się, a jasnowłosa zarumieniła się widocznie pomimo wpływu alkocholu. Ten spokój nie trwał długo.

Moment później Tsunade wrzasnęła:

\- Jiraya! - i tym razem skutecznie uderzyła Pustelnika.

Białowłosy zatrzymał się na ścianie, ale z jego twarzy wciąż nie znikała radosna mina. Obok niego osunął się na podłogę osunął się częściowo przytomny blondyn.

Oczy chłopaka były zamglone, ale nie było wątpliwości co do tego, że jest przytomny.

W tym samym czasie do nich zaczęła zbliżać się wściekła Tsunade. Gdy była już blisko nich niebieskooki wycharczał:

\- Dziwnie sobie okazujecie uczucia.

Blond-włosa zatrzymała się zaskoczona, po czym zapytała wciąż lekko wstawiona:

\- A co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? - technika, którą na sobie użyła doprowadziła ją do stanu jako takiej trzeźwości.

Nastolatek zakasłał i oświadczył słabszym głosem:

\- Nie dalej jak miesiąc temu śpiewałaś, zacytuję "Jiraya, kocham cię"

Sanninka popatrzyła na chłopaka z głupią miną, a potem zawołała:

\- Shizune! Czy to prawda? - jej pomocnica pokiwała twierdząco głową i powiedziała:

\- Chciała pani iść go szukać, ale zasnęła pani na ulicy i zapomniała o tym.

Lazurowooki prychnął rozbawiony, co przerodziło się w ostry napad kaszlu. Ślimacza Księżniczka szybko podeszła do niego i sprawdziła jego stan. Z każdą chwilą jej oczy robiły się coraz większe ze zdziwienia. W końcu powiedziała:

\- Jak ty możesz być przytomny? - Jinchuuriki popatrzył na nią z pytaniem w oczach, więc dodała. - Powinieneś już dawno leżeć w szpitalu.

\- O to ci chodzi! Pytaj się jego - obrócił głowę w stronę wstającego białowłosego. - On mnie tu przyniósł.

Jasnowłosa rzuciła okiem w stronę Pustelnika, który zamarł ze strachu. Następnie westchnęła poirytowana i zaczęła leczyć chłopaka. Moment później przestała po usłyszeniu pytania nastolatka:

\- Kiedy zamierzacie się pobrać?

\- Co? - powiedzieli równocześnie Sannini.

\- Wziąć ślub, połączyć się węzłem małżeńskim - zaczął wyliczać lazurowooki, ale ledwo już mówił. Chwilkę później stracił przytomność.

Dwójka przyjaciół popatrzyła na siebie, po czym odezwała się Tsunade:

\- Jiraya, kto to jest?

Żabi Mędrzec rozejrzał się na boki czy nikt ich nie obserwuje, po czym zbliżył się do swojej koleżanki i wyszeptał jej do ucha:

\- Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Blond-włosa pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem i mruknęła "Nie wierzę". Następnie zakomendrowała:

\- Weź go Jiraya i idziemy. Tutaj go nie wyleczę.

Sanninka ruszyła do wyjścia, a za nią poszedł białowłosy i jej pomocnica.

Stając na ulicy jasnowłosa skręciła w prawo i zaczęła szukać jakiegoś budynku szczycącego się nazwą "szpital". Jednak najwyraźniej ta dzielnica miasta nie posiadała czegoś takiego.

Tsunade westchnęła i popatrzyła wymownie na Pustelnika, po czym powiedziała:

\- Połóż go na ziemi zabezpieczę tę ranę przed zakażeniem i musimy się dostać do jakiegoś miejsca, gdzie będzie można go właściwie opatrzyć.

Blond-włosa zaczęła czyścić za pomocą chakry rozległą ranę nastolatka, a Jiraya rozejrzał się po otaczających ich budynkach. Jego spojrzenie przykuł napis "Zakwaterowanie" na ścianie jednej z budowli.

Już chciał do niej podejść, kiedy Sanninka ponownie się odezwała:

\- Musimy go zanieść do Konohy, Jiraya. Bez sprzętu podtrzymującego życie i operacji leczenie będzie bezskuteczne.

Żabi Mędrzec zmarszczył brwi, gdy usłyszał te słowa. Wiedział, że nawet z pomocą Gamabunty podróż zajmie im trzy dni. Zaczął szukać sposobu, żeby jakoś uratawać odnalezionego chrześniaka, ale nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy. W końcu powiedział zamyślony:

\- Tsunade, byłabyś wstanie utrzymać go przy życiu do momentu, w którym znaleźlibyśmy w Konoha?


	18. Chapter 18

Kilka minut później nad lasami Kraju Ognia skakała ogromna ropucha kierująca się w stronę Wioski Ukrytego Liścia. Na jej głowie znajdowało się czworo shinobi, którzy uparcie starali się na niej utrzymać. Widać było, że się spieszyli.

W pewnym momencie, gdy płaz wylądował na ziemi, wokół niego pojawiły się lodowe szpikulce i omal nie nadziały na siebie żaby. Przywołaniec szybko wyskoczył w górę, unikając śnieżnych igieł, lecz i tutaj coś go zaatakowało. Sporych rozmiarów kula ognia rozgrzała zimne powietrze i zmusiła Summon'a do gwałtownego uniku.

Jego pasażerowie nie mieli tyle szczęścia, jeden z nich został zepchnięty przez potężny podmuch powietrza z głowy stworzenia i zaczął spadać w dół. Pozostali ninja chcieli go złapać, lecz z dołu nadleciały wodny pociski. Ropucha w odpowiedzi dobyła miecza i zaczęła je odbijać. Jednak kilka przedarło się przez jej obronę i uderzyły w płaza, spychając go w bok.

Białowłosy shinobi stojący na głowie żaby złożył kilka znaków i wypluł w kierunku nadciągającej salwy lodowych igieł kilka błotnych pocisków. Techniki zderzyły się ze sobą rozpryskując wokół siebie krople błota i kawałki lodu. Lecz kilka śnieżnych ataków przedarło się przez wodną kontrę ninja i pomknęło w stronę Summon'a. Ten broniąc się uderzał w nie mieczem, powodując zmianę ich kierunku lotu.

Jeden z pocisków został odbity w stronę spadającej postaci i wbił się w jej bark ściągając ją szybko na ziemię. Upadek spadającego wywołał falę uderzeniową, odepchnęła ona ognisty atak nadciągający na płaza, który wylądował moment wcześniej na ziemi.

Inny ninja, również znajdujący się na ropusze zeskoczył niespodziewanie na ziemię, a po chwili w powietrze wzbił się biały dym odsłaniając ogromnego biało-niebieskiego ślimaka. Oba Przywołańce rozglądały się, szukając tych, którzy zmusili do walki Sanninów, ale nikogo takiego nie znaleźli.

Żabi Mędrzec i Ślimacza Księżniczka mieli już odetchnąć z ulgą, gdy usłyszeli odgłos tarcia metalu, który rozchodził się po okolicy. Nagle przed nimi pojawiły się srebrzysto-czerwone łańcuchy i zaczęły oplatać Summony. Jednak nie szło im to zbyt dobrze. Ropucha blokowała chakrowe więzy swoim mieczem, a ślimak rozbił się na wiele mniejszych i ni jak nie można go było spętać.

Niespodziewanie powietrze przecięły smugi pomarańczowej i niebieskiej chakry, a ułamek sekundy później z nieba uderzyły potężne błyskawice. Trafiły w rozbłysku światła w najwyższe punkty w okolicy, czyli dwójkę przyzwanych istot i tych, którzy je przywołali.

Niesamowity grzmot wstrząsnął okolicą wprawiając w drgania liście drzew, a między samymi roślinami przemknęły ładunki elektryczne rozsadzając je od wewnątrz. W naładowanym powietrzu błyskały groźnie iskry, rozsiewając złowrogie błyski pośród lasu.

Summony zniknęły, pozostawiając po sobie kłęby dymu, które powoli opadły, ukazując trójkę nieprzytomnych Konohańczyków. Każde z nich było mocno poparzone, a ich skóra miała kolor jasnoczerwony i w niektórych miejscach była spalona.

Atakujący shinobi powoli wyszli zza drzew i zbliżyli się do leżących ninja. Obserwując, czy aby na pewno są nieprzytomni, zaczęli składać skomplikowane pieczęcie. Pod koniec oboje wykrzyknęli:

\- Suiton: Monowasure no Kiri (Uwolnienie Wody: Mgła Zapomnienia)!

Znikąd pojawiły się wielkie ilości pary wodnej zabarwionej na fioletowo, które spowiły tę część lasu i skryły atakujących oraz ich ofiary, wymazując im pamięć. Na jakiś czas w lesie zapadła złowroga cisza, a on sam skrył się w kolorowej mgiełce. Dwoje shinobi, którzy użyli techniki, również byli cicho, przynajmniej przez chwilę. Zza mgły dobiegły dwa głosy, które oddalając się od pola walki zażarcie się ze sobą kłóciły:

\- ... mówię ci powinniśmy ich zabić. Trzech shinobi w tą czy w tamtą stronę, dla mnie bez różnicy!

\- Może dla ciebie. Zresztą, wiesz dobrze co by się potem stało, a mi się osobiście nie chce walczyć z rozsierdzonym Jinchuuriki'm. Wystarczy mi już wrażeń jak na ten dzień - powiedział niższy z głosów.

\- Oj Itachi, w razie czego powiedzielibyśmy, że to jutsu, które nam dał ich zabiło.

\- I ty myślisz, że by nam uwierzył? Bo ja nie bardzo! - prychnął brunet.

Oboje zamilkli biegnąc przed siebie, ale kiedy przed nimi niespodziewanie wyrosła zakapturzona postać zostali zmuszeni do zatrzymania się. Nieznajomy stanął przed nimi i przez chwilę cała trójka się obserwowała. Następnie odezwał się wyższy z głosów:

\- Naruto, nie strasz nas tak!

Postać zachichotała i odsłoniła twarz, po czym powiedziała rozbawiona:

\- Dobrze wiesz Kamiru, że lubię to robić.

\- Nie możesz robić żartów? Było wtedy o wiele zabawniej.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie - powiedział blondyn ze smutkiem. - No, ale nie o tym chciałem porozmawiać! Wiecie, co mogę kupić waszej córce na piąte urodziny? Bo nie mam pomysłu co jej dać!

\- Pomyśl chwilę! - zawołała z uśmiechem Kamiru podchodząc do chłopaka, a gdy już przy nim stanęła, szybkim ruchem uderzyła go w głowę.

Niebieskooki odskoczył i popatrzył na nią z miną zbitego szczeniaka, po czym powiedział żałośnie:

\- Za co?

\- Nie przywitałeś się kilkanaście dni temu, a teraz wróciłeś poważnie ranny i nic nie mówiąc odciągnąłeś od nas Sannina, potem wzywasz nas, żebyś my cię uratowali! I masz jeszcze czelności pytać za co?

Jinchuuriki cofnął się przed rozzłoszczoną kobietą i jednocześnie powiedział do Uchihy błagalnym tonem:

\- Itachi ratuj! - żółtowłosy w ostatniej chwili rzucił się do ucieczki, a za nim pognała wściekła Kamiru.

Czarnooki uśmiechnął się lekko rozbawiony i ruszył za oddalającą się od niego dwójką, zastanawiając się przy okazji co jego przyjaciel wymyśli za prezent dla Mikiyo. Miał tylko szczerą nadzieją, że to nie będzie zestaw do malowania. Mocno się na trudził, żeby doprowadzić swój dom do porządku po I Wielkiej Wojnie na Farby i Pędzle.

Wciąż pamiętał wygląd salonu jaki zastał po wejściu do niego. Na podłodze walały się puste pojemniczki na farby, a ona sama była w częściowo wymieszanych barwach tęczy. Żółte ściany miały na sobie różowe plamy, a na białym suficie widniały podobne tylko jaskrawo-zielone. Meble były popaćkane odciskami rąk i maźnięciami pędzla. A najgorsze było to, że sprawcy tej kolorowej katastrofy siedzieli pośrodku pomieszczenia i malowali sobie przeróżne esy-floresy na twarzy. Coś makabrycznego.

Brunet pokręcił głową i przyśpieszył kroku w nadziei na zapobiegnięcie podobnym wydarzeniom.

* * *

Półtora dnia później, Kamiru, Itachi, Mikiyo i Naruto

Po lesie niósł się śmiech czterech osób, które szły przed siebie nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie wokół nich. Dwójka dorosłych z rozbawieniem obserwowała jak niebieskooki nastolatek i ciemnowłosa pięciolatka ganiają się wśród drzew grając w berka. Dziewczynka dogoniła chłopaka i dziko krzyknęła:

\- Berek! - w podskokach uciekła od lazurowookiego, który z uśmiechem na twarzy powiedział:

\- Osz ty! - rzucił się w pogoń za ciemnooką, która pisnęła i odskoczyła poza zasięg jego rąk.

Rodzice wybuchli śmiechem, kiedy chrzestny czarnowłosej zarył nosem w ziemię po nie udanym skoku na pięciolatkę. W końcu odezwał się ojciec Mikiyo:

\- Naruto, jesteś niemożliwy! - pokręcił głową mrużąc oczy.

Już dawno nie widział tak beztroskiego piętnastolatka i cieszył się, że trauma, którą przeszedł odchodzi, choć częściowo w niepamięć. Blondyn tylko popatrzył na niego z uśmiechem i podniósł się. Następnie mrugnął w stronę ciemnowłosego małżeństwa i wskoczył na drzewo, za którym ukrywała się pięciolatka. Po chwili rozległ się krzyk niedowierzania i dwoje shinobi zobaczyło wybiegającą zza krzaków córkę oraz zwisającego z konara głową do dołu nastolatka.

Moment później niebieskooki zeskoczył na ziemię i zaczął ścigać małą Uchihę. Ta z radosnym śmiechem uczepiła się nogi swojej matki i pisnęła:

\- Wygrałam!

Żółtowłosy popatrzył na nią z udawanym oburzeniem i odpowiedział:

\- Nie, to ja wygrałem!

\- Mamo! Prawda, że to ja wygrałam?! - powiedziała głośno pięciolatka patrząc na matkę.

\- Oczywiście, że tak skarbie - rzekła z czułością w głosie Kamiru i wzięła brunetkę na ręce. - A twój wujek nie umie przegrywać.

W odpowiedzi na słowa ciemnowłosej jasnowłosy wystawił jej język, informując ją tym samym, że jest na nią obrażony. Nie trwało to jednak długo i cała czwórka roześmiała się. Po chwili lazurowooki pokiwał głową i przywołał do siebie dziewczynkę. Mała poprosiła rodzicielkę, żeby ją postawiła na ziemi. Jej matka pogłaskała ją po policzku, a potem wypuściła ze swych objęć pięciolatkę. To od razu podbiegła do wujka, który przykucnął, dzięki czemu oboje mogli bez problemu spoglądać sobie w oczy.

Nastolatek z mrugał wywołując uśmiech u ciemnowłosej i sięgnął do kieszeni ze zwojami, po czym wyciągnął zwitek papieru opatrzony szarą pieczęcią i podał chrześniaczce.

Dziewczynka popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem, potrząsnęła nim, chcąc sprawdzić czy coś jest w środku, ale nic nie nie wskazywało na to, że zwój ma jakąś zawartość. W końcu ciemnowłosa złamała pieczęć i jej oczom ukazał się skomplikowany system znaków i lini.

Kruczowłosa wpatrywała się przez chwilę nic nie rozumiejącym wzrokiem w papier, po czym powiedziała:

\- Co to jest, wujku?

Blondyn popatrzył na nią z zaskoczeniem, rzucił okiem na zwój i wrócił spojrzeniem na pięciolatkę. Zamyślił się na chwilę, lecz potem jego twarz znowu się rozjaśniła i odrzekł:

\- Daj to rodzicom, oni będą wiedzieli co z tym zrobić.

Dziewczynka obróciła się w stronę dorosłych, którzy spojrzeli po sobie zastanawiając się jednocześnie, co tym razem wymyślił chrzestny ich córki. W końcu odezwała się Kamiru:

\- No dobrze - kobieta przykucnęła i wyciągnęła rękę po zwój. - Podaj mi go!

Mikiyo rzuciła trochę krzywo zwitek papieru w jej stronę. Matka pięciolatki go złapała i zaczęła przyglądać się wraz ze swoim mężem skomplikowanemu systemowi znaków i linii.

Ich córka w tym czasie podeszła do blondyna i poprosiła go:

\- Wujku! Powiedz mi co to jest!

Niebieskooki uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i powiedział:

\- Zaraz zobaczysz.

I rzeczywiście. Moment później Itachi położył zwój na ziemi, złożył kilka pieczęci i wykrzyknął:

\- Kuchiyose no jutsu!

W powietrzu pojawiły się kłęby dymu, z których po chwili dobiegło wściekłe prychnięcie. Pięciolatka niepewnie zbliżyła się do źródła odgłosu pokazującego się powoli z pod rozwiewanej białej chmury.

Na początku zobaczyła nastroszony ogon uderzający nerwowo na boki, potem parę zielonych ślepi i żółtawe od pyłu futer, a na końcu usłyszeli i rozzłoszczone miauczenie.

Brunetka opatrzył na chwilę zaskoczona na stojącą przed nią istotę, po czym krzyknęła szczęśliwa:

\- Kotek! - złapała naburmuszonego zwierzaka i przytuliła do siebie. - Możemy go zatrzymać?

\- Wiesz Mikiyo, to jest... - zaczął Itachi, ale przerwał mu lazurowooki:

\- Ależ oczywiście! To twój prezent urodzinowy!

\- Naruto! - odezwała się ostro Kamiru. - Miałeś nie dawać jej niczego takiego!

\- Poprawka, powiedzieliście żadnego przedmiotu. Nie było mowy o zwierzakach.

Ciemnowłosa chciała mu już coś powiedzieć, ale Itachi położył swoją dłoń na jej ramieniu i zwrócił uwagę całej ich trójki na pięciolatkę tulącą kota, która wpatrywała się w nich z wyczekiwaniem w oczach. Matka dziewczynki westchnęła i zrezygnowana rzekła:

\- No dobrze. Możesz go zatrzymać.

Mała krzyknęła ze szczęścia i mocniej przytuliła futrzaka, który miauknął ostrzegawczo. Jednak jego nowa właścicielka nie przejęła się tym i w podskokach zbliżyła się do rodziców. Po krótkiej chwili znalazła się w ramionach swojego ojca i ciągnąc go za włosy dla utrzymania równowagi pisnęła:

\- A jak go nazwiemy?

I w ten oto sposób zaczęła się zażarta dyskusja nad imieniem dla młodego pogromcy myszy. Każde z czworga podróżnych chciało przeforsować swoją propozycje.

Posypały się takie imiona jak Kuroi(czarny), biorący swoją nazwę od, jak się okazało, czarnego futra zwierzaka, czy Kuso Nomi(cholerny pchlarz) zaproponowane przez Kamiru, ale żadne z nich nie zyskało akceptacji małej Uchihy. W końcu padło na imię Amaidesu(słodki), które narodziło się w momencie, gdy Itachi pogłaskał kociaka po łebku. I tak już zostało.

W pewnej chwili po nazwaniu zwierzaka niebieskooki się zatrzymał. Lekko drżąc obrócił głowę w południowo-zachodnim kierunku i wyszeptał przerażony:

\- Nie...

Pozostała trójka znajdująca się teraz przed nim przystanęła, a Itachi zapytał blondyna:

\- Co jest? - ale chłopak nie odpowiedział tylko chwycił się za głowę i przymknął zdezorientowany oczy. - Naruto?

\- Zabili ją, oni ją zabili! - warknął z furią nastolatek.

W powietrzu zaczęły trzaskać wyładowania elektryczne, a ich twórca spojrzał na swoich towarzyszy z częściowoaktywowanym Aoimokuganem. Moment później zniknął w błękitnym błysku.

Dwójka dorosłych spojrzała na siebie z wymownym milczeniem, ale ich córka nie wiedziała o co chodzi i powiedziała przestraszona:

\- Mamo, co się dzieje?

Ale jej matka nie odpowiedziała. Po chwili oboje shinobi wyraźnie posmutniało, a Kamiru mruknęła:

\- Sakeri...

* * *

 **Nie wiem jak Wy, ale ja mam wrażenie, że ten rozdział powinien wyglądać trochę inaczej. Jak myślicie?**


	19. Chapter 19

Południe, okolice Konohy, Jiraya, Tsunade i Shizune

Zazwyczaj blisko Liścia panował spokój. Ale nie tym razem. Na drodze prowadzącej do Konohy trwała wściekła dyskusja pomiędzy dwójką Sanninów, którzy najwyraźniej o coś się wykłócali:

\- ... w takim razie jak wyjaśnisz Jiraya, że nic nie pamiętamy z ostatnich trzech dni? - zapytała rozzłoszczona Tsunade.

\- Nie wiem, ostatnie co pamiętam to podróż z taką pewną shinobi... - odpowiedział Pustelnik, a wściekła jasnowłosa krzyknęła na niego:

\- Zboczeniec!

Ślimacza Księżniczka przyśpieszyła kroku ignorując jakieś irracjonalne do sytuacji, kłucie w sercu. Jej asystentka wzruszyła ramionami patrząc na białowłosego i dołączyła do swojej mistrzyni trzymając na rękach TonTon.

Zaś Żabi Mędrzec nie wiedział nawet o co dokładnie poszło. I właściwie jakim sposobem ich rozmowa na temat "dlaczego nic nie pamiętają" przerodziła się w zaciętą kłótnię o to, co się mogło wtedy stać. Nie pomogły nawet jego zapewnienia, że nic się nie wydarzyło, bo Tsunade twardo obstawiała na swoim. No i jak tu przekonać tę... kobietę... do swoich racji? Co gorsza, miał jakieś tak przebłyski, że użyli przywołania, ale niczego nie był wstanie dowieść, bo z jakiegoś powodu ani Gamabunta, ani Katsuyu nie pozwalali na swoje przyzwanie. A oni przydaliby się, żeby pomóc.

Dodatkowym powodem do niepokoju była krew na jego i jasnowłosej ubraniach. Żadne z nich nie było poważnie ranne po pobudce, jedynie lekkie poparzenia i problemy z kontrolowaniem swojego ciała.

Mimo wszystko Jiraya musiał przyznać, że kiedy jego przyjaciółka zachwiała się i upadła na niego, było mu to na rękę. Lecz jeszcze bardziej podobało mu się, że kiedy zaproponował, że ją poniesie, a ona uparła się, że będzie szła, to skończyło się to na pół-tuleniu, pół-opieraniu się na nim. I w momencie, gdy czuł się jak najszczęśliwszy człowiek na świecie, w jego pojawiło się zamazane wspomnienie, że ktoś pytał, kiedy się pobiorą. Czerwony na twarzy unikał patrzenia na Tsunade, która w tym momencie najwyraźniej zaczęła się ponownie wściekać myśląc chyba, że coś sprośnego sobie myśli.

Rozmyślania Pustelnika przerwał głos członkini klanu Senju, która powiedziała odrobinę spokojniejsza:

\- No więc co ty z nią robiłeś?

\- Nic - widząc niebezpieczny błysk w oczach żółtowłosej szybko dodał. - Tylko podróżowałem.

\- Ty nie podróżujesz z nieznajomą bez jakiegokolwiek powodu - warknęła Sanninka. - Więc powiedz prawdę!

Białowłosy zaczął sobie powoli przypominać szczegóły z ostatniego, a po chwili otworzył szerzej oczy:

\- Aoi Senko!

\- Co: Błękitny Błysk? - zapytała blondynka krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Spotkałem go, a potem... - Żabi Mędrzec przystanął przypominając sobie szczegóły z tego co zdarzyło kilka dni wstecz. - Ta dziewczyna... jak ona się nazywała? - Sannin dotknął palcami swoich skroni, ale nic mu się nie chciało przypomnieć. - Nieważne, ale bodajże mówiła coś o... no wiecie! O tych z... jak jej tam było? No wiecie! Em... skupisko ludzi...

\- Organizacja? Wioska? Kraj? - podpowiedziała Shizune.

\- O właśnie! Wioski Mroku - powiedział po przebłysku Konoszanin. - Kojarzycie ten ich autonomiczny oddział do zadań specjalnych? - widząc zmarszczone brwi kobiet dodał. - Ten co działał kilka lat temu, przed jakimiś zamieszkami w kraju?

\- Cienie? - zapytała ostrożnie jasnowłosa. Pustelnik przytaknął jej, a Ślimacza Księżniczka zamrugała z zaskoczenia oczami, po czym rzekła. - Przecież to...

\- ... niemożliwe, wiem - dokończył Jiraya. - W końcu wszyscy podobno zostali zabici.

Przez chwilę cała trójka szła w milczeniu, zbliżając się powoli do Konohy, którą było widać z poza drzew. W pewnym momencie kilka metrów przed bramą odezwała się Tsunade:

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co się stanie jak Minato się o tym dowie?

\- Owszem - zgodził się białowłosy. - Ale z tego co pamiętam to oni nie są tacy jak ich przedstawiają - Sanninka popatrzyła zdziwiona na przyjaciela, który po kilku minutach zastanowienia dopowiedział. - Przecież tu stoję prawda?

Żółtowłosa prychnęła, a jej asystentka powiedziała:

\- O shinobi należących do tej jednostki krąży, nawet po śmierci, wiele ponurych opowieści. Niektórzy do tej pory sądzą, że ich dowódca żyje i zabija ninja walczących przeciwko wiosce. Albo shinobi z wioski? Nie pamiętam dokładnie.

\- Za to ja słyszałem, - zaczął Pustelnik. - że zostali zdradzeni przez kogoś tam i wybici. Ciekawe co tak naprawdę się tam stało, jak sądzicie?

Podróżni przekroczyli bramę Konohy po u przedniejszym wylegitymowaniu się u strażników i znaleźli się wewnątrz murów obronnych Konohy. Zewsząd dobiegał harmider spowodowany przekrzykującymi się sprzedawcami ze sklepików i hałasem powodowanym przez bawiące się dzieci.

Tak, więc shinobi zostali zmuszeni przez wszechobecny gwar do przerwania rozmowy i dopiero przed wieżą Hokage, strzeżoną przez parę Anbu mogli ją kontynuować. Ale nim w ogóle zdążyli coś powiedzieć przez drzwi budynku wyszedł wściekły Danzou. Obrzucił niechętnym spojrzeniem przybyszów i ruszył w swoją stronę mrucząc coś pod nosem.

Sannini popatrzyli na siebie, po czym wzruszyli ramionami i weszli do siedziby przywódcy krótkiej wspinaczce po marmurowych schodach znaleźli się przed wejściem do gabinetu Kage.

Jiraya bez pukania nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka, a zanim w pomieszczeniu stanęła Tsunade wraz z Shizune. Na przeciwko nich, przy sporych rozmiarów biurku siedział prawie czterdziestoletni blondyn i mozolnie podpisywał jakieś papiery. Po chwili spojrzał na gości i uśmiechnął się. A przynajmniej na jego twarzy pojawiła się marna imitacja tej miny.

Oczy Yondaime zdawały się puste, włosy były mniej nastroszone, a on sam wyglądał na chudszego i bledszego niż zwykle. Zaniepokojony zachowaniem jak i brakiem "tego czegoś" w spojrzeniu swojego ucznia białowłosy zapytał:

\- Minato, o co chodzi? - żółtowłosy pokręcił głową i zabrał się za dalszą robotę.

Sannin westchnął ciężko, po czym podszedł do biurka przy którym siedział Namikaze i powtórzył pytanie. Coś tu było mocno nie tak.

Również tym razem Hokage nie odpowiedział. W końcu lekko zdenerwowany Pustelnik powiedział:

\- Mów, że co się stało!

Yondaime wzruszył ramionami i cicho mruknął:

\- On nie żyje... - to zaskoczyło białowłosego, jego uczeń nigdy nie wspominał swojego syna, a przynajmniej nie tak od razu.

Żabi Mędrzec zamarł na moment, przez jego głowę przemknęło jakieś rozmazane wspomnienie, ale je zignorował i odezwał się łagodnie do blondyna ukrywając swój niepokój:

\- Minato... rozumiem twój ból, ale... dobrze wiesz, że była bardzo mała szansa na to...

\- Ale była! - wybuchł niebieskooki, obrócił głowę i popatrzył wściekle na swojego rozmówcę. - Gdybym wtedy coś zrobił! - Jiraya lekko zmrużył oczy, żółtowłosy _nigdy_ się tak nie zachowywał.

\- To w niczym by nie pomogło - powiedział Pustelnik.

\- Skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć?! - rzekł jasnowłosy gwałtownie wstając. - Jeślibym wyruszył od razu, kiedy dostałem informację, że go nie ma to może udałoby mi się go uratować!

Sannin nie odpowiedział, ale jego przyjaciółka, która przypatrywała się ich rozmowie rzekła:

\- Później będziesz myślał nad tym "co by było gdyby...", teraz mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie - Tsunade poczekała, aż lazurowooki obróci się w jej stronę i kontynuowała. - Na przykład dlaczego straciliśmy pamięć o kilku ostatnich dniach. - "Czyżby Tsunade tego nie zauważyła?" pomyślał Jiraya.

Zaskoczony Hokage dopiero po chwili zdołał powiedzieć:

\- Jakim cudem? - moment później zreflektował się. - Powiedz o tym coś więcej!

\- Jakbym coś wiedziała to bym cię o tym poinformowała - prychnęła zirytowana Ślimacza Księżniczka. "Czyli jednak widzi dziwne zachowanie Minato" zamyślił się Sannin. - A jeśli już jesteśmy przy dziwnych sprawach, to nie wiesz przypadkiem co się dzieje z Summonami? Ani ja, ani Jiraya nie jesteśmy w stanie ich przywołać.

\- Może obchodzą jakieś święto? - zapytał Czwarty. - Zobaczymy. Kuchiyose no jutsu!

W powietrzu pojawiło się mnóstwo dymu, który po kilku sekundach opadł, a na biurku pojawiła się mała żaba w wyblakłym fioletowym płaszczyku. Pan Namikaze uśmiechnął się znowu w ten dziwny, nienaturalny dla sposób i powiedział fałszywie radosnym głosem:

\- Witaj Fukasaku!

\- A tak, tak - mruknęła niewyraźnie zmartwiona czymś żaba. - Mogę wiedzieć po co mnie przyzwałeś?

\- Czy możesz mi powiedzieć z jakiego to powodu Gamabunta nie odpowiedział na technikę Przyzywania Jirayi?

Fukasaku popatrzył na niego żółtymi oczami, po czym stwierdził krótko:

\- Pochorował się - i zniknął.

Shinobi znajdujący w gabinecie popatrzyli na siebie zdziwieni. Następnie blondyn wzruszył ramionami i rzekł:

\- Skoro już wszystko wyjaśniliśmy to wracam do swojej pracy, a wy róbcie sobie co chcecie - mężczyzna usiadł przy biurku i zabrał się za dalszą część dokumentów.

Zaś dwójka Sanninów na migi dała sobie znać, że muszą porozmawiać bez świadków i wyszli wraz z towarzyszącą im Shizune z gabinetu.

Gdy już oddalili się od pomieszczenia, w którym urzędował Hokage, białowłosy rozejrzał się czujnie czy nigdzie nie ma ANBU i powiedział cicho do Ślimaczej Księżniczki:

\- Tsuna, zauważyłaś, że coś jest nie tak?

Nim jednak jasnowłosa zdążyła odpowiedzieć przed nimi pojawił się Fukasaku. Żaba wskoczyła na ramię Pustelnika i rzekła niespokojnie:

\- To nie był prawdziwy Minato!

Sannini w milczeniu zgodzili się z ropuchą. Po chwili Shizune mruknęła:

\- Więc kto to był?

\- Nie wiem. Jednak był wystarczająca potężny by odebrać chakrę Minato i użyć jej do jutsu - odrzekł zmartwiony przywołaniec. - Uważajcie na siebie. Mam wrażenie, że dzieje się coś złego - Fukasaku, gdy tylko wymówił te słowa, zniknął w chmurze dymu.

Trójka podróżnych jeszcze chwilę wpatrywała się zamyślona w rozganiany przez podmuchy wiatru biały obłok, po czym Tsunade ciężko westchnęła i patrząc na okoliczne budynki powiedziała:

\- Co się tutaj dzieje?

* * *

W tym samym czasie, kilkadziesiąt kilometrów od Konohy

Z sklepienia groty powoli skapywała woda, która rozbijała się w setki kropel uderzając o skały na dole i podsycając jednocześnie uczucie zimna panujące w jaskini. Dzwonienie towarzyszące spadającej cieczy było dodatkowo wzmacniane przez echo i tym bardziej przytłaczające, gdyż mówiło, że nikogo tutaj nie ma... choć to nie było do końca prawdą. Do jednej ze skał leżała przykuta jakaś postać.

Więzień był przywiązany wieloma łańcuchami do podłoża, które skrzypiały przy jego najmniejszym ruchu. Kajdany, które miał na rękach uniemożliwiały mu użycie chakry, a opaska na oczach dojrzenie czegoś w ciemnościach panujących w grocie.

Człowiek ledwo zauważalne drżał od chłodu, którym emanowały skały wokół niego i od którego nie chroniło jego podarte ubranie. W pewnym momencie uwięziony podniósł głowę, a chwilę później kamień zamykający jaskinie drgnął i odsunął się. Do środka wszedł członek Konoszańskiej rady i pogardliwym głosem powiedział:

\- Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō...


	20. Chapter 20

Las, Kanashi Inja i ?

Zamaskowana postać pędziła przez otaczający ją krajobraz i z każdą upływającą minutą wściekała się coraz bardziej. Z jej gardła wydobył się głuchy warkot, a ona sama zaczęła emanować groźną pomarańczową chakrą. Leśne zwierzęta, jeśli jakieś napotkał, uskakiwały mu z drogi, nie chcąc spotkać się z tą czerwoną furią. Po chwili zamaskowany biegł już na czworaka, a za nim dumnie powiewał rudy ogon. Jinchuuriki przyśpieszył powodując, że wokół niego zerwał się silny wiatr. On sam zaś, tchnięty naiwną wiarą, że zdąży na czas, krzyknął na cały głos. Chociaż ten krzyk bardziej przypominał ryk Lisa.

W pewnym momencie z głowy biegnącego spadł kaptur odsłaniając zjeżone blond kosmyki i przesycone nienawiścią, czerwone oczy. Ich właściciel wyskoczył w górę i zaczął wspinać się po skałach stojących na drodze do jego celu przy użyciu swojej chakry i długich białych pazurów. Po jakimś czasie do pierwszej kity dołączyła druga, a blondynowi wyrosły sporych rozmiarów kły. Mniej więcej wtedy teren, po którym jasnowłosy biegł, zaczął ponownie przekształcać się w las.

Powietrze wokół chłopaka zaczęło się elektryzować, a z końcówek ogonów wystrzeliwała co chwilę wiązka błyskawic i niszczyła trasę za nim. Żółtowłosy warknął głośniej, a jego oczy błysnęły dziko. Już był blisko, jeszcze tylko kilka kilometrów.

Przed nim w oddali zamajaczyła jakaś postać, bez namysłu ruszył na nią. Wystarczył mu moment żeby znaleźć się przy człowieku, a jeszcze mniej potrzebował, żeby uderzyć go w brzuch i odrzucić w stronę drzew. Obrócił się, szukając innych przeciwników i nie zwracając uwagi na trzask łamanych kości dochodzący zza niego.

Jego ogony zafalowały kiedy zobaczył kogoś stojącego nad jego przyjaciółką. Rzucił się w stronę człowieka i przygwoździł za gardło do ziemi, po czym zacisnął rękę, rozrywając tym samym szyje przeciwnika.

Następnie obrócił się w stronę zachodzących go od tyłu wrogów i zamachnął się pomarańczowymi kitami. Jeden z ogonów zdołał złapać jednego z ludzi, ale dwaj pozostali odskoczyli na bezpieczną odległość przy okazji rzucając w niego kilka kunai z wybuchowymi notkami.

Wybuch, które wywołały, nie był wstanie go zranić, lecz zmusił go do wypuszczenia atakującego.

Na nieszczęście jego przeciwników, pył, który powstał po eksplozji skutecznie ukrył jego ruchy i wrodzy shinobi nie byli wstanie zauważyć nagłego ataku. Czerwona chakra wystrzeliła w kierunku ninja i uderzyła w nich wywołując kilka wybuchów, po których zostały sporej wielkości powoli odwrócił się w stronę swojej szarowłosej przyjaciółki i zaczął do niej iść. Przecież na pewno może jej jakoś pomóc!

Nagle, kilka metrów od dziewczyny na ziemi pojawiło się kilkadziesiąt czarnych znaczków. Nastolatek momentalnie zmrużył czerwone oczy, w swoim obecnym stanie nie za bardzo rozumiejąc co to jest, po czym ryknął i spróbował oddalić się po za zasięg pieczęci.

Niestety, było już za późno.

Po chwili zza drzew wyskoczyła dwójka shinobi, zielonowłosy oraz szatyn, i ze złośliwymi uśmiechami obserwowali wyrywającego się chłopaka. W końcu jeden z nich zbliżył się do leżącej szarowłosej składając jednocześnie kilka pieczęci, które zniszczyły jej ciało, a drugi odezwał się z pogardą:

\- Nareszcie cię złapaliśmy, Inja - żółtowłosy tylko warknął w odpowiedzi.

Jego towarzysz prychnął i zbliżył się do Jinchuuriki mówiąc:

\- Nie było trudno cię złapać - obejrzał się na martwych towarzyszy. - Wiesz, w pewnym sensie nam pomogłeś, nie będziemy musieli dzielić się nagrodą za twoją głowę! - szatyn odwrócił się od blondyna i zapytał swojego znajomego. - To teraz tylko ta lodowa i Sharingan, nie?

Naruto na moment zamarł. Oni chcieli zabić jego przyjaciół! Nie mógł na to pozwolić!

Z trudem podniósł się i popatrzył wściekle na ninja, wycofując powoli chakrę Lisa. Dwójka, która go schwytała, popatrzyła na niego, a zielonowłosy powiedział:

\- Spójrz, zwierzątko postanowiło się wstać - mężczyzna zaśmiał się nieprzyjemne. - Bieda... - i w tym momencie został odrzucony kilka metrów w tył.

Jego towarzysz zastygł w szoku widząc co się dzieje. Blondyn stał poza pieczęcią, a jego oczy stały się całe niebieskie, ukazując w pełni aktywnego Aoimokugana. Włosy blondyna stały się nieco mniej nastroszone, a lisie wąsiki zmieniły się w blizny znaczące policzki.

Jego przeciwnicy szybko się otrząsnęli i zaatakowali żółtowłosego. Ten tylko na to czekał, z jego rąk wysunęły się czarne pręty, a ich twórca dzięki zgrabnemu manewrowi, uniknął posłanych w jego kierunku kunai. Następnie rzucił jednym prętem w zielonowłosego i wybił się w powietrze, żeby uniknąć ognistej kuli posłanej w jego kierunku przez szatyna.

Widząc, że nadciąga kolejna technika, tym razem oparta na Raitonie, jasnowłosy zniszczył drugi z prętów i szybko się przeteleportował. Opadł lekko na ziemię i szybko złożył kilka pieczęci, samemu atakując Futon: Eamisairu (Uwolnienie Wiatru: Powietrzne Pociski). Jutsu poleciało w stronę szatyna, jasnowłosy w tym momencie spojrzał w kierunku zielonowłosego. Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że ten nie będzie wstanie walczyć z wbitym w brzuch prętem i unikając kilku shurikenów rzuconych w jego stronę, skierował trochę swojej chakry błyskawicy w wykluczonego z walki ninja.

Szatyn, widząc co się stało, postanowił się wycofać. Nie będzie walczył w pojedynkę z Cieniem. Nie zdołał jednak zrobić kilku kroków, kiedy przed nim pojawił się blondyn i z uśmiechem na twarzy chwycił go za gardło. Ciemnowłosy próbował się wyrywać, ale to na nic się zdało. Po chwili został odrzucony w stronę drzew. Spróbował się podnieść, ale błękitnooki mu na to nie pozwolił. Silnym uderzeniem przewrócił mężczyznę i rzucił w niego kunai'em.

Obrócił się, ignorując konającego przeciwnika i spojrzał na miejsce, gdzie leżało ciało Sakeri. Teraz tam była tylko kupka popiołu.

Jasnowłosy zamknął oczy, czując, że zaczyna płakać i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Dlaczego nigdy nie udawało mu się przybyć na czas?! Szatyn za nim umarł, ale jasnowłosy jeszcze długo po jego śmierci i zapadnięciu zmroku, rozpaczał nad swoimi błędami.

* * *

Kilka dni później, Itachi, Kamiru i Mikiyo

Młode małżeństwo leżało na hotelowym łóżku wtulone w siebie i cicho rozmawiało. Chociaż ten pozorny spokój nie zwiódłby żadnego ninja. Bo coś się tutaj ewidentnie działo. W pewnym momencie w pokoju, w którym znajdowała się ta dwójka, pojawiła się mała istotka i z cichym pacnięciem uderzyła o podłogę.

Dwójka shinobi natychmiast się podniosła szukając zagrożenia czającego się w pomieszczeniu, po chwili usłyszeli tupot małych łapek i coś wskoczyło na ich łóżko. Dorośli zareagowali instynktownie, oczy mężczyzny błysnęły szkarłatno, a na rękach kobiety pojawił się lód, obniżając temperaturę w całym pomieszczeniu o kilka stopni. Następnie ręka użytkownika Sharingana złapała wspinające się po ich kołdrze stworzenie i je uniósła.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał rozzłoszczone miauknięcie.

Ninja westchnęli ciężko, po czym odezwała się mniejsza z postaci z łóżka:

\- Cholerny kocur!

Ale zanim zdążyła dodać coś więcej futro zwierzaka zalśniło na niebieski kolor, a przed nimi pojawił się mały zwój. Kobieta wzięła go do ręki i po zapaleniu lampki nocnej zaczęła czytać. Chwilę później przyłączył się do niej mężczyzna, który został moment wcześniej zmuszony przez wyrywającego się kociaka do wypuszczenia go. Wraz z każdym przeczytanym słowem oboje robili się coraz bardziej markotni.

 _Drodzy Przyjaciele!_

 _Mam nadzieję, że nic Wam nie jest. Ja niestety nie będę mógł się z Wami spotkać, bo *_ zamazana czymś kontynuacja _* Tak, więc jak znajdę chwilkę to do Was wpadnę._

 _Ostatnio mam urwanie głowy i muszę pozałatwiać parę spraw, ponieważ *_ rozmazane kilka słów _* a nie wiem czy ktoś jeszcze tego nie planuje._

 _Pozdrówcie ode mnie Mikiyo!_

 _I uważajcie na siebie, mogą się po okolicy kręcić jacyś *_ ledwo czytelne _* łowcy głów._

 _Z poważaniem,_

 _K. I./N. N. U._

Dorośli spojrzeli na siebie, po czym zamyślonym głosem odezwał się mężczyzna:

\- Jak myślisz, co tam się stało, Kamiru?

* * *

Kilka tygodni później, lasy kraju ognia, Itachi i Kamiru

Dwoje shinobi przemierzało powoli bujny las i się ze sobą wykłócało. A co dziwniejsze, nie wykłócali się o jakiś zwykły dla nich sposób, tylko właśnie o rośliny. W pewnej chwili jedno z nich zawołało:

\- A ten? - ciemnowłosy pokazał swojej żonie fioletowy grzybek. - Nada się?

\- Nie - odpowiedziała mu brunetka.

\- To może ten? - mężczyzna zamachał dłonią, w której trzymał pomarańczowego grzybka.

\- Nie, ten też jest zły - po tych słowach Uchiha wyrzucił roślinkę.

Na chwilę między nimi zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko szumem wiatru i śpiewem ptaków. W pewnym momencie Itachi lekko się uśmiechnął i rzekł:

\- No to może ten? - Kamiru obróciła się w jego stronę i popatrzyła na uciętego przez swojego męża grzyba, po czym westchnęła i powiedziała tonem sugerującym, że rozmawia z dzieckiem:

\- Kochanie, my zbieramy ZIOŁA, więc wyrzuć tego muchomora sromotnikowego i zacznij zachowywać się jak dorosły, dobrze? - kobieta ruszyła wgłąb lasu, rozglądając się jednocześnie w poszukiwaniu jakiejś leczniczej roślinki.

Zaś Itachi przyjrzał się swojemu znalezisku, a po chwili krzyknął do oddalającej się towarzyszki:

\- Ale on jest jadalny!

\- Oo tak! Z pewnością! - odpowiedziała mu sarkastycznie Kamiru.

\- Bo to prawda. Co z tego, że można go zjeść tylko jeden raz?

\- Itachi! - ciemnooka popatrzyła groźnie na męża, po czym lekko się uśmiechnęła. - To może sam zechcesz go zjeść?

\- Oj no dobra, dobra! - powiedział już normalnie czarnowłosy. - O co ty się złościsz?

\- No pomyślmy... - mruknęła kobieta zrywając jakieś kwiatki.

\- A tak właściwie to... - niespodziewanie dwudziestojednolatek zamilkł.

\- Itachi? - zapytała zaniepokojona kunoichi obracając się w stronę męża. -Itachi?!

Ale brunet nie zareagował, a w jego oczach pojawił się Mangekyo Sharingan. Po chwili mężczyzna się uspokoił, lecz Kekkei Genkai nie zniknęło, a on sam dopiero kilka minut później powiedział do Kamiru:

\- Wydawało mi się... Nie, to niemożliwe!

\- Co jest niemożliwie? - długowłosa zbliżyła się do męża i zażądała. - Powiedz mi, Itachi!

Uchiha pokręcił głową chcąc zignorować to, co podpowiadał mu instynkt, ale w końcu rzekł:

\- Mam takie odczucie jakby gdzieś tutaj był Yondaime... ale to jest niemożliwe! Inaczej po całej okolicy krążyło by ANBU!

\- Tu się z tobą zgodzę, jednak ty nigdy się nie mylisz w swoich przeczuciach - powiedziała Kamiru rozglądając się na boki. - Hm... może to samotny wypad? Jesteś wstanie to sprawdzić?

Brunet zmarszczył brwi, po czym odpowiedział siadając:

\- Chyba tak - zamknął oczy skupiając się. - Dopilnuj, żeby nikt mi nie przeszkadzał.

Ciemnowłosa skinęła głową, a następnie złożyła szybko kilka znaków, po czym ledwie słyszalnie szepnęła:

\- Hyoton: Hyogan Domu (Uwolnienie Lodu: Kopuła Lodowych Skał Wspaniałej Nicości)

Wokół dwojga shinobi powstała złożona z lodu kopuła. Nie wyglądała na niebezpieczną, ale gdyby ktoś się do niej zbliżył, aura chłodu która unosiła się tuż nad powierzchnią jutsu, zamroziła by go.

Wewnątrz kopuły panowała zaś całkiem znośna temperatura, jak na taką technikę, kilku stopni poniżej zera. Twórczyni osłony uśmiechnęła się widząc swoje dzieło, po czym odwróciła się do siedzącego bruneta i obserwowała obłoczki pary wodnej wydostające się z ust mężczyzny.

Po kilkunastu minutach czarnooki poruszył się lekko i mruknął:

\- Ten sygnał jest bardzo słaby.

\- To znaczy? - zapytała ciemnowłosa.

\- Yondaime musi być albo mocno wyczerpany, albo w sporej odległości od nas - użytkownik Sharingana wstał i się przeciągnął. - Co powiesz na to, żeby zobaczyć co się z nim dzieje?

Kamiru przez chwilę nie odpowiadała, rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw, aż wreszcie powiedziała z zadowoleniem w głosie:

\- Zawsze chciałam się dowiedzieć jak wygląda ojciec naszego narwańca!

\- No to za mną - rzekł Itachi i pobiegł w kierunku porośniętych gdzieniegdzie drzewami, łagodnych wzniesień.

* * *

W mniej-więcej tym samym czasie, Naruto, Mikiyo i Kurama

\- Wujku? - zawołała pięciolatka siedząca na ogromnym lisie. - Gdzie idziesz?

\- Tam - blondyn wskazał na słabo widoczną wioskę kilka kilometrów dalej. - Chcesz coś? - dziewczynka popatrzyła na niego z zupełnym brakiem zrozumienia, więc piętnastolatek dodał. - Cukierka, lizaka...

\- Rożka! - krzyknęła mała.

\- A jakiego? - zapytał jasnowłosy, zapisując jednocześnie coś na kartce, która pojawiła się jakimś sposobem w jego rękach.

\- Cytrynowego!

\- Okeej - powiedział blondyn skrobiąc długopisem po kartce. - A ty co chcesz, Kurama?

\- Hm... to co zwykle, jakieś mięso - mruknął Demon machając ogonem.

Niebieskooki pokiwał głową, po czym rzekł:

\- Dobra, to wy tu zostańcie, a ja zaraz wracam - i już go nie było.

Po niedługim czasie pozostała dwójka zaczęła się nudzić i żeby jakoś zabić czas zaczęli się bawić. Przynajmniej tak to wyglądało ze strony małej Uchihy przeskakującej nad puszystym ogonem Lisa.

W końcu zirytowane Biju wdrapało się na najniższą gałąź pobliskiego drzewa z zamiarem nie schodzenia na dół dopóki nie wróci jego Jinchuuriki. Jednak widząc zasmuconą brunetkę ciężko westchnęło, po czym zeskoczyło na ziemię i powiedziało:

\- Chcesz się nauczyć włazić na drzewa? - pięciolatka szybko pokiwała głową i podekscytowana podbiegła do Ogoniastego. - No więc najpierw musisz skupić chakrę...

\- A co to? - Kyuubi zamrugał zaskoczony, po czym mruknął cicho:

\- Kami-sama... - jednak zaraz się opanował i zaczął opowiadać Mikiyo o chakrze.

W między czasie koło nich pojawił się wracający z łowów Amaidesu i czarnowłosa przestała słuchać Demona, który z zadowoleniem położył się na ziemi obserwując małą Uchihę i kociaka.

Sielanka tej trójki trwała by może dłużej, ale coś zaczęło się do nich zbliżać. Cichy szelest zaalarmował Lisa, który błyskawicznie wstał i zasłaniając swoim ciałem podopiecznych, wyszczerzył białe kły.

Moment później zza krzaków wyskoczyła ogromna brązowa puma i rzucił się na Biju. Rozzłoszczony Dziewięcioogoniasty prychnął i starł się z przeciwnikiem gryząc go w łapę i żałując, że nie został przywołany z większą mocą.

Powarkując Lis uwolnił swoją chakrę wywołując potężny podmuch i formując pozostałe osiem ogonów. Jego oczy błysnęły dziko, a on sam w następnej sekundzie ryknął rozdzierająco, płosząc przy okazji zwierzęta w okolicy. Nawet jak był wielkości dużego psa to potrafił przerażać.

Puma podkuliła pod siebie ogon, a potem szybko skoczyła w las, wycofując się z pola walki.

Kyuubi uderzył ogonami o ziemię wyrzucając w powietrze chmurę pyłu i już chciał skoczyć za uciekającym przeciwnikiem, kiedy coś błysnęło na błękitno, a w następnym momencie został przyciśnięty do ziemi. Demon poruszył puszystymi kitami, próbując trafić w siedzącego na nim przeciwnika, ale wywołało to tylko wybuch śmiechu i słowa:

\- Oj Kurama, Kurama - powiedziała rozbawiona postać przygniatająca kark Lisa do ziemi. - No i co ty chciałeś zrobić?

\- Spadaj! - warknął Dziewięcioogoniasty.

Po chwili jednak Biju zaczęło mruczeć z przyjemności drapane za uchem i ledwie zarejestrowało, kiedy człowiek powiedział:

\- Dobra, idziemy!

\- Dajże mi spokój, Naruto - mruknął futrzak i położył się wygodniej.

\- O nie, nie, nie! - powiedział blondyn puszczając szyję Lisa. - Wstawaj.

Lecz Ogoniasty go zignorował i przymknął oczy. Jego Jinchuuriki obserwował go przez chwilę, po czym szatańsko się uśmiechnął i powiedział do czarnowłosej:

\- Chodź Mikiyo! - dziewczynka podbiegła do niego, a po chwili siedziała na rękach niebieskookiego.

Kiedy blondyn upewnił się, że mała nie spadnie, złapał jeden z ogonów Kyuubiego i zaczął go ciągnąć.

Jednocześnie ciemnooka postanowiła zaśpiewać jakąś piosenkę i po chwili ona i żółtowłosy fałszowali tą dziwną melodię. A Demon próbował przetrwać tę kakofonie zatykając sobie uszy i mrucząc w myślach "Kami-sama ratuj!"

Zaś za całą tą orkiestrą szedł sobie czarny kot z myszą w zębach.


	21. Chapter 21

Wieczór, Gurasshīhiru (Trawiaste wzgórza), Itachi i Kamiru

Dwoje shinobi przemykało skrajem skrajem lasu kryjąc się pośród coraz ciemniejszych cieni. Chowające się za horyzontem słońce prześwitywało słabymi promieniami korony drzew i to dzięki niemu, od czasu do czasu można było dostrzec jak powiew wiatru, wywoływany przez biegnących, porusza liśćmi. Jednak to też było trudne, ze względu na to, że nukenini się ukrywali.

W pewnym momencie ninja zatrzymali się, a jedno z nich odezwało się szeptem:

\- Jesteś pewien, że to tutaj?

\- Oczywiście, Kamiru - odpowiedział równie cicho Itachi wychylając się lekko do przodu.

Przez moment na jego ubranie padło słabe światło, dzięki czemu można było zobaczyć, w co był ubrany. Mężczyzna miał na sobie ciemną kamizelkę shinobi, a na nią nałożoną czarny płaszcz, który zlewał się kolorystycznie ze spodniami. Twarz była ukryta chustą, a na plecach miał przewieszoną katanę.

Jego towarzyszka, która była ubrana w podobny sposób tylko, że zamiast przekreślonej opaski ze znakiem wioski na ramieniu jak miał Itachi, to była ona zawiązana na czole i częściowo schowana pod chustą z finezyjnymi wzorami na brzegach.

Niespodziewanie coś zaszeleściło przed nimi, a Itachi mruknął:

\- Patrz!

Ziemia kilkadziesiąt metrów za lasem, gdzie się chowali, rozstąpiła się, ukazując wejście do podziemi, z którego wyłoniła się piątka ninja z Konohagakure.

Małżeństwo popatrzyło na siebie w milczeniu, po czym Kamiru skinęła lekko głową. W następnej chwili Uchiha zamienił się w stado kruków, które rozleciały się w różnych kierunkach. Nowo-przybyli shinobi zaskoczeni pojawieniem się ptaków nie zwrócili uwagi na to, że jeden z nich wleciał w korytarz, którym przed chwilą wyszli. Zaś inny z kruków został przy ciemnowłosej, obserwując swoimi ciemnymi oczami zachowanie ninja.

Kiedy przejście się zamknęło, Kamiru zwróciła swoją uwagę na Konohańczyków. Żeby Itachi miał szansę cokolwiek zdziałać, musiała kupić mu trochę czasu. Krzywiąc się przestała częściowo ukrywać swoją chakrę, wyjawiając wrogom swoją pozycję. Moment później ninja zaczęli biec w jej kierunku, to było banalnie proste. Przewróciła w myślach oczami, jednocześnie składając szybko pieczęcie. Gdy jej przeciwnicy byli już blisko, uśmiechnęła się pod chustą i ukończyła jutsu, zamieniając się w wodę. Spłynęła pod korzenie drzewa, pod którym wcześniej stała i ukryła się tam.

Nie musiała się martwić, że ją wykryją. Tylko sensor mógł ją wykryć, a oni w swej grupie osoby z takimi zdolnościami nie mieli. Za to bardziej interesowało ją, co się stało z krukiem od Itachiego. Pewnie gdzieś się skrył, śledząc shinobi.

* * *

W tym samym czasie Uchiha w postaci kruka leciał przez wilgotne korytarze, wypatrując Sharinganem innych ninja. Nie potrzebował większej ilości problemów. Wreszcie, upewniwszy się, że nikogo niema, wylądował na jednym z korzeni wyrastających ze sklepienia i zaczął się rozglądać. Jak dobrze pójdzie to nie będzie musiał lecieć dalej, żeby się przekonać o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Niespodziewanie zobaczył coś dziwnego. Aby lepiej się temu przyjrzeć, wrócił do ludzkiej postaci opadając na ziemię i zmrużył oczy.

Tak, na pewno coś widział w jednym z więzień... a właściwie kogoś. Skupił się na tym kimś, jednocześnie kryjąc się w jednym z bocznych tuneli. Po chwili z szokiem zorientował się, że to Hokage.

Na chwilę aktywował Mangekyo, chcąc upewnić się, że to nie Genjutsu. Ze niepokojem zdał sobie sprawę, że to co widzi jest prawdziwe. Pytanie, co Yondaime tam robił?

Chciał od razu pobiec do Kage, w końcu przez pewien czas mu podlegał, ale w jego głowie odezwał się instynkt shinobi. Teraz był nukeninem, a dostanie się na tak niski poziom, gdzie leżały więzienia nie było łatwe. Przez dłuższą chwilę podejmował decyzję, co zrobić w tej sytuacji, kiedy przypomniał mu się Naruto. Moment później już z obmyślonym planem, ruszył w dół korytarza, starając się nie pobłądzić. Kilka razy natknął się na innych ninja i musiał się nieźle na trudzić, aby nie wpadli na jego ślad. A schodząc coraz niżej, zauważył na ścianach i podłodze ślady wilgoci, które utrudniały mu przemieszczanie się.

W końcu korytarz przerodził się w wąskie przejście i musiał się zacząć przez niego przeciskać. Otarł sobie ręce na chropowatych skałach, jednak nadal szedł naprzód. Po jakimś czasie znalazł się w sporych rozmiarów jaskini. Rozejrzał się swoim Kekkei Genkai po miejscu, w którym się znalazł, po czym skierował się do najdalej położonej wyrwy w skałach, za którą widział przywódcę Konohy.

Zatrzymał się tuż przed wielkim kamieniem tarasującym wejście do groty. Już miał dotknąć skały, kiedy coś zatrzymało jego rękę. Ciężko wzdychając z irytacji przesłał do dłoni trochę złocistej chakry otrzymanej od swojego niebieskookiego Jinchuuriki, gdy był jeszcze członkiem Cieni.

Następnie wiedziony intuicją uderzył w głaz. Odłamek skalny zabłysł na jadowicie zielony kolor, odsłaniając dziwną pieczęć, w następnej sekundzie została ona rozerwana wraz z bryłą, na której się znajdowała.

Ziemia zadrżała od wibracji wywołanych hukiem, a hałas powiadomił wszystkich w tunelach, że jest w nich ktoś obcy. Prawie wszystkich, gdyż blondyn znajdujący się w grocie nie zwracał uwagi na nic, ponieważ był nieprzytomny.

Brunet szybko znalazł się przy Yondaime, przykucnął przy nim i sprawdził puls. Jednocześnie z przerażeniem patrzył na obrażenia zadane mężczyźnie. Jego jasne włosy były ubrudzone zaschniętą krwią, która prawdopodobnie wypływała ze zranienia nad lewą brwią. Ale to było nic w porównaniu z rękoma i klatką piersiową Hokage. Były one poznaczone różnymi ranami, a z części z nich wciąż sączył się życiodajny płyn i spływał na ziemię. Nie mówiąc już o ogólnym wychłodzeniu ciała.

Zdenerwowany Itachi szybko wstał i zaczął czegoś szukać po kieszeniach. Lecz zanim to coś znalazł, do groty wpadła czwórka shinobi. Jak im się teraz Itachi przyjrzał, to bez zdziwienia zorientował się, że należeli do Korzenia.

Uchiha przychnął rozbawiony, po czym powiedział zimnym głosem:

\- Jesteście pewni, że chcecie ze mną walczyć?

Ninja nie odpowiedzieli tylko zaatakowali czarnowłosego. Jednak nie byli dla niego zbytnim utrudnieniem i po kilku ciosach Taijutsu i użyciu Katona wygrał tą drobną potyczkę. Nie bez powodu uważano, że klan Uchiha był niebezpieczny. Potem użytkownik Sharingana powrócił do szperania po kieszeniach i wygrzebał z jednej z nich zestaw wytrychów. Brunet podszedł ponownie do blondyna i go rozkuł.

Już miał go podnieść, gdy usłyszał szelest za sobą. W ostatnim momencie zdołał się uchylić i tuż nad jego głową przeleciał kunai i wbił się w skałę za nim. Itachi szybko się odwrócił, dobywając katanę i stając pozycji bojowej z włączonym trzecim poziomem Sharingana.

Widząc nowych przeciwników oraz tych co zmierzali na miejsce walki brunet skrzywił się. Moment później wokół niego zaczęło formować się Susanoo.

Wrodzy shinobi odskoczyli od niego, rzucając przy tym wybuchowymi notkami. Eksplozja, która została wywołana ich wybuchem zatrzęsła jaskinią. Jej sklepienie popękało, a w niektórych miejscach zaczęły spadać fragmenty ziemi.

Czarnowłosy widząc nowe zagrożenie, chwycił przy pomocy chakrowego wojownika Yondaime i wybił się w górę. Użył ręki Susanoo, aby zniszczyć skały, tym samym torując sobie drogę na powierzchnię i wyskoczył na zewnątrz.

* * *

W tym samym czasie, Kamiru

Długowłosej się nudziło. Ale nie tak zwyczajnie, jak to miała zazwyczaj czekając na walkę, bo jak się czeka to można popatrzeć na to, co cię otacza. Korzenie drzewa raczej się nie zaliczają do rzeczy, którym warto się przyglądać, bo ile można obserwować liczne rozgałęzienia i nie popaść w zadumę nad własnym żywotem? Dlatego właśnie długowłosa pod postacią wody postanowiła coś zrobić. W stanie w jakim aktualnie była, nie mogła używać pieczęci, ale pozostało jej kilka jutsu, które działały nawet teraz.

Uśmiechając się do siebie w myślach, skoncentrowała swoją energię i na shinobich krążących nad jej aktualną postacią pomknęły uformowane na powierzchni igły z lodu. Ninja próbowali się przed nimi bronić, jednak gdy tylko, któryś z nich został chociaż muśnięty przez zimne formacje, zamieniał się we własną śnieżną rzeźbę. Ciemnooka, nie musiała więc długo czekać, aż jej wrogowie zginą.

Kiedy już się upewniła, że wszyscy nie żyją, wypłynęła na powierzchnię ziemi i wróciła do ludzkiej postaci. Zadowolona z efektów techniki miała już wskoczyć na drzewo, kiedy pagórek przed zatrząsł. Zaniepokojona tym zamarła, a po chwili wzgórze znowu zadrżało. Przestraszona zaczęła się cofać, a wtedy ziemia została rozdarta przez kościaną rękę.

Przez wyrwę wyskoczyła ciemna postać targając kogoś ze sobą, a czerwony szkielet, który ją otaczał, niszczył wszystko na swojej drodze. Po chwili chakrowa istota zmniejszyła się tworząc coś na kształt pancerza na swoim twórcy, którym był Itachi. Uchiha położył na ziemi trzymanego przezeń człowieka, złożył kilka znaków i krzyknął uchylając chustę:

\- Katon Gokakyu no jutsu! (Uwolnienie Ognia:Technika Wielkiej Kuli Ognia)

Z ust ciemnowłosego wyleciał ogromny płomień, który uformował się w ognistą kulę i poleciał na przeciwników wyskakujących z pod ziemi, spychając ich w dół.

Rozbawiona tym skromnym pokazem siły, Kamiru powoli zbliżyła się do pola walki. Z każdym jej krokiem powietrze ochładzało się, a gdy stanęła obok męża trawa w okolicy była pokryta była szronem.

Dwójka byłych Cieni spojrzała na zbierających się przeciwników, by w następnej chwili zaatakować ich za pomocą Ninjutsu. Itachi użył Katon:Gōryūka no Jutsu (Uwolnienie Ognia:Technika Wielkiego Smoczego Ognia), a Kamiru Bashōsen: Kaze no Maki (Dłoń Bananowego Wachlarza: Spirala Wiatru), obie techniki połączyły się i starły z nadciągającym na brunetów, Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Uwolnienie Wody: Technika Pocisku Wodnego Smoka).

W momencie, gdy ataki się zderzyły powstała ogromna ilość gorąca ilość pary wodnej, który błyskawicznie się skropliła i opadła na ziemię pod postacią lodu. Konohańscy shinobi, którzy biegli na Uchihę i użytkowniczkę Hyotona niespodziewanie zaczęli ślizgać się i wywracać.

Pozostali ninja, którzy składali pieczęcie do innego wodnego jutsu dopiero po chwili zorientowali się, że coś jest nie tak, ale było już za późno. Lód podpełzł do nich pod postacią zimnych, białych węży i oplótł się wokół ich ciał, przeszkadzając im w wykonaniu technik. Szalę zwycięstwa ostatecznie przechylił atak właściciela Sharingana, który schwytawszy poprzednich shinobi w Genjutsu, podszedł do nich, starając się nie wywrócić i uwięził ich w świecie iluzji.

Zwycięska dwójka upewniła się jeszcze, czy nikt ich nie obserwuje, po czym zbliżyli się do zostawionej przez Itachiego postaci. Stojąc nad nią, Kamiru zapytała ukrywając swoją chakrę:

\- To on?

Itachi skinął głową z niepokojem obserwując Hokage. W końcu mruknął do żony:

\- Trzeba by go zabrać do lekarza - brunet zaczął szybko składać jakieś pieczęci, a po chwili krzyknął. - Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Z kłębów dymu, które powstały po wykonaniu techniki wyłonił się olbrzymi, czarny ptak. Przywołaniec zamachał skrzydłami rozpraszając białą chmurę i spojrzał na przywołującego ciemnym, inteligentnym okiem.

Uchiha mrugnął do niego, po czym w drapał mu się na grzbiet. Ułożył tam nieprzytomnego blondyna przed sobą tak, aby nie spadł, a następnie wyciągnął rękę i pomógł wejść na czarnopiórą istotę Kamiru. Kobieta usiadła wygodnie, a jej mąż rozkazał stworowi startować.

Po chwili lotu długowłosa ściągnęła chustę i tuląc się do Uchihy powiedziała:

\- Masz jakiś zapasowy płaszcz? - wskazując na żółtowłosego dodała. - Jeszcze się bardziej pochoruje.

\- Niestety - odpowiedział Itachi, w myślach wyrzucając sobie, że nie wziął odpowiedniego zwoju. - Może nic się nie stanie - wyraził swoje przypuszczenie, kierując przywołańcem tak, żeby jak najszybciej znaleźć się w Kraju Warzyw.

* * *

Kilkanaście dni później, Naruto, Mikiyo i Kurama

\- Leci motylek, leci - nawijał ukryty pod kapturem blondyn wymachując pałeczkami z kulką ryżową przed nosem pięciolatki. - i ląduje!

\- Ałe ujku, a nechce eść - wykrztusiła z pełną buzią dziewczynka.

\- Wiem, ja też - powiedział mało przytomnie niebieskooki, chwytając pałeczkami kawałek marchewki. - To co, teraz za tatusia?

Mała pokręciła buntowniczo głową w odpowiedzi. Jej opiekun tylko westchnął ze znużeniem, po czym rzekł:

\- Jeżeli zjesz jeszcze dwie kulki ryżowe to dam ci spokój, dobrze? - niezadowolona dziewczynka prychnęła słysząc te słowa, a potem pisnęła:

\- Nie jestem głodna!

Żółtowłosy popatrzył na nią z rezygnacją i oświadczył:

\- Niedługo wrócą twoi rodzice i jak się dowiedzą, że prawie nic nie jadłaś, to zafundują mi długi pobyt w szpitalu. A tego chyba nie chcesz, prawda? - zapytał małą Uchihę.

\- Wujku! - zawołała długowłosa wycierając buzię w rękaw swojego ubranka. - Ty też nic nie jesz i żyjesz!

Lazurowooki skrzywił się wewnętrznie i powiedział:

\- To nie tak! Mikiyo, ja... po prostu nie mogę dużo jeść.

\- Ha! To ja też nie będę jadła - wykrzyknęła z zadowoleniem pięciolatka.

Inni klienci baru, w którym się znajdowali popatrzyli na nią złym wzrokiem za to, że im przeszkadza. Lecz ciemnooka się tym nie przejęła i w końcu piętnastolatek musiał ją uciszyć.

Wzdychając ciężko, Naruto odłożył pałeczki i zadecydował:

\- Niech ci będzie - wstając dodał. - Chodź, mamy jeszcze dużo do zrobienia.

Odniósł dwa talerze na ladę i skierował się z chrześniaczką do wyjścia, ignorując dziwne spojrzenie kucharki na widok prawie nie ruszonego zamówienia. Wychodząc na zewnątrz wziął pięciolatkę na ręce, popatrzył przez chwilę na błękitne niebo bez ani jednej białej chmurki i ruszył przed siebie.

Wioska, do której zawitał wraz Mikiyo leżała na granicy z Krajem Ognia i była bardzo mała, ot, kilka domów i bar. A wokół tylko lasy i ani jednego wrogiego shinobi. Idealne miejsce, żeby odpocząć. I właśnie dlatego niebieskooki chciał tutaj przybyć.

Jasnowłosy minął ostatnie budynki i idąc przez okoliczne pola, zaczął rozmyślać nad tym z jakiego powodu jeszcze żyje. A gdyby dać sobie spokój i zginąć?

Te egzystencjalne myśli zostały odgonione przez nagłe poruszenie wśród łanów pszenicy. Moment później nad zbożem była widoczna mała ruda kita, a jej właściciel wyskoczył po chwili na trakt. Futrzak prychnął od kurzu unoszącego się w powietrzu i dogoniwszy blondyna powiedział groźnie:

\- Lepiej, żeby ci nic głupiego nie wpadło do głowy.

\- Eh... Kurama...

\- Ty mi tu nie wzdychaj, tylko weź się w garść! - warknął Demon. - Później podyskutujemy o tym, czy powinieneś dać się zabić!

Błękitnooki tylko pokręcił głową, a chrześniaczka mocniej się do niego przytuliła i szepnęła:

\- Ale ja nie chcę, żebyś ty umierał, wujku!

\- Spokojnie Mikiyo, na razie nie zamierzam tego zrobić - żółtowłosy uśmiechnął się wkraczając do lasu i zrzucając z głowy kaptur. - Co powiesz na to, aby przejechać się na Lisie?

Jednak zanim dziewczynka zdążyła odpowiedzieć, z góry dobiegł trójkę podróżnych trzask łamanych i głośne krakanie. Po chwili przed nimi pojawiła się cała zdyszana Kamiru.

Jej córka, gdy tylko ujrzała matkę wrzasnęła:

\- Mama!

\- Ja ciebie... hyhy... też kocham - kobiecie dopiero udało się złapać oddech i wtedy powiedziała. - Naruto, masz coś do roboty w najbliższym czasie?

Blondyn zamyślił się, po czym odpowiedział:

\- Nie, a co? - widząc podejrzany błysk w oczach przyjaciółki dodał. - Coś wam się stało?

\- Yyy... nie! - rzekła Kamiru. - Itachi, możesz zejść! - krzyknęła ciemnowłosa w górę, a następnie spojrzała błagalnie na blondyna. - Tylko się nie złość, dobrze?

Jinchuuriki popatrzył na nią w oczekiwaniu na wyjaśnienia, więc czarnooka kontynuowała:

\- No, więc jak zbieraliśmy zioła, to Ita wyczuł kogoś i... tak jakby go uratowaliśmy? - brunetka uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. - A to był... ee...

\- Tak? - zapytał blondyn.

\- Znaleźliśmy twojego ojca, Naruto - rzekł Uchiha, ostrożnie zeskakując na ziemię i trzymając kogoś na rękach.

Lazurowooki popatrzył na przybyłych z niedowierzaniem, po czym bez słowa postawił Mikiyo na ziemi i zniknął wraz z Kyuubim.

Państwo Uchiha spojrzało na siebie zaniepokojeni, a Itachi mruknął:

\- Można się było tego spodziewać... - brunet przykucnął i położył Yondaime na ziemi, po czym dodał. - Kamiru, idź go poszukać, zajmę się Mikiyo - długowłosa pokiwała głową, a w następnej sekundzie jej już tutaj nie było.

Jej mąż jeszcze przez moment patrzył w miejsce, gdzie stała, po czym wyciągnął rękę w stronę córki, która podbiegła do niego i mocno się przytuliła. Zdziwiony jej zachowaniem brunet zapytał:

\- Coś się stało, kochanie? - pięciolatka przez chwilę pociągała nosem, by w końcu powiedzieć:

\- Lisek po-powiedziaał, że wuujek chce się zaabić. - dziewczynka zaczęła płakać, a jej ojciec próbował ją uspokoić głaszcząc po plecach.

Jednocześnie analizował to, co usłyszał. A było to naprawdę niepokojące. Wreszcie szepnął:

\- Wszystko w twoich rękach, Kamiru.


	22. Chapter 22

Ciemnooka ścigała swojego uciekającego przyjaciela i z każdym kolejnym krokiem zdawała sobie bardziej sprawę z tego, że blondyn jej się wymknie. Rozzłoszczona kobieta przyspieszyła i z frustracją wyczuła, że jasnowłosy zrobił to samo. Co było dość dziwne jak na niego, zważywszy na to, iż woli walczyć.

Długowłosa zaczęła nad tym rozmyślać i dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że blondyn teleportował się. I to dość daleko.

Zaskoczona jego zachowaniem, czarnooka szybko złożyła skomplikowane pieczęcie, by moment później zniknąć w ogłuszającym huku, który wstrząsnął lasem. Technika przez nią użyta, była bardzo podobna do jutsu Szybującego Boga Piorunów, którego używał Hokage, poza kilkoma szczegółami. Jednym z nich było to, że zadawała rany nieobeznanym z tą formą użycia chakry shinobi.

Tak, więc poraniona Kamiru pojawiła się nad niebieskookim wśród szalejących błyskawic i spadła mu na głowę. Dosłownie.

Nastolatek zdołał uskoczyć, ale kiedy zobaczył wściekłą długowłosą, która stała chwiejąc się lekko na nogach, odechciało mu się zostawać w okolicy. Jednak zanim spróbował się uciec, ciemnooka rzuciła się na niego z senbon w dłoniach.

Piętnastolatek natychmiast stanął w pozycji bojowej, a moment później oboje zderzyli się. W powietrzu pojawiły się iskierki z trącego o siebie metalu, po czym brunetka kopniakiem odrzuciła blondyna w stronę drzew. Ten nic z tym nie zrobił i z wielką siłą uderzył w nic niewinną roślinę, a następnie usunął się na ziemię.

Zdziwiona jego zachowaniem kobieta podeszła i zapytała:

\- O co chodzi? - lecz chłopak nic nie powiedział tylko się zgarbił, a spod czarnego kaptura dobiegł ciemnooką odgłos pociągania nosem. - Powiedz!

\- Odejdź! - jęknął blondyn.

\- My się chyba nie rozumiemy - mruknęła czarnowłosa kucając przy blondynie, dotknęła ręką jego ramienia. - Dlaczego uciekasz?

\- Proszę cię, Kamiru! - błękitnooki przetarł oczy. - Naprawdę nie chcę o tym mówić.

\- Ale ja chcę! - warknęła długowłosa. - To ma coś wspólnego z Hokage, tak?

\- Może - odezwał się jasnowłosy kuląc się w sobie na dźwięk słowa "Hokage". - Daj mi spokój! - dodał już podenerwowany.

\- Nie! - syknęła rozzłoszczona zachowaniem przyjaciela brunetka, po czym przygarnęła go do siebie i łagodniej powiedziała. - No już, będzie dobrze, zobaczysz!

\- Nic nie będzie dobrze - nastolatek przytulił się do Kamiru i zaczął się bawić jej włosami. - Nie potrzebnie go do mnie przynieśliście... . Właściwie, po co w ogóle go ratowaliście?

\- Oj Naruto... - szepnęła czarnooka. - czy to teraz jest ważne?

Piętnastolatek przez chwilę nie odpowiadał, patrząc w niebo, a następnie rzekł głosem wypranym z emocji:

\- Tak, bo nie będę pomagał komuś, kto o mnie zapomniał.

Długowłosa pokręciła głową i oświadczyła:

\- To nie ma teraz znaczenia! On jest twoim ojcem i...

\- Był nim piętnaście lat temu, - warknął niebieskooki odsuwając się od towarzyszki. - wtedy i tylko wtedy!

Nastolatek odepchnął Kamiru, po czym wstał i zaczął odchodzić.

\- Naruto! - krzyknęła ciemnooka doskakując do niego i odrzucacając kaptur z jego głowy. - Naruto? - zdziwiony głos kobiety niósł się wśród lasu wywołany wyglądem blondyna. - Coś ty ze sobą zrobił? - zapytała długowłosa wpatrując się w Jinchuuriki.

A piętnastolatek rzeczywiście nie prezentował się zbyt dobrze. Wychudzona twarz, zaczerwienione oczy i przerzedzone żółte włosy. To na pewno nie był wygląd kogoś kto był uważany za silnego ANBU.

Czarnowłosa widząc takiego lazurowookiego, złapała go za rękę i podwinąwszy na niej rękaw zamarła w szoku. Przed ramię było poznaczone wieloma różnymi ranami i siniakami, które najwyraźniej nie zamierzały się goić.

\- Dlaczego? - spytała cicho ciemnooka, ale chłopak nic nie odpowiedział. - Chcesz się zabić?!

Nastolatek przymknął oczy i pokiwał głową, by następnie powiedzieć:

\- Nie mam po co żyć... A wspomnienia nadal wracają!

\- Wiem - mruknęła Kamiru i drugą ręką przejechała mu po lisim wąsiku. - Ale trzeba żyć dalej!

Jasnowłosy opuścił głowę, po czym szepnął:

\- Nie... a nawet jeśli, to niby z jakiej racji?

\- Eh... tak to do niczego nie dojdziemy. - mruknęła czarnooka, po czym dodała już głośniej, patrząc w niebieskie oczy rozmówcy. - Uspokój. Się. - nie widząc jednak reakcji na swoje słowa powiedziała. - Zaopiekuj się nim. Tylko tyle chcę, żebyś zrobił.

Lazurowooki spoglądał kobiecie w oczy jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym jego tęczówki zrobiły się granatowe, a z jego ciała zaczęła się wydobywać Lisia chakra pomieszana z jego własną. Wirując chakra uleczyła blondyna i przy okazji Kamiru, a następnie wróciła do swojego właściciela, który ciężko westchnął i rzekł:

\- Dobrze, - brunetka uśmiechnęła się lekko. - ale w zamian chcę, żebyście się wybrali do pewnego miejsca - to już się mniej Kamiru podobało, ale nie chętnie skinęła głową.

Granatowooki zamrugał, nie spodziewał się tak łatwej zgody, po czym rzekł:

\- W takim razie idziemy!

Kilka minut później Naruto wraz z Kamiru pojawił się przed Itachim. Widząc ich brunet chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz zrezygnował, gdy spojrzał w oczy blondyna. Kłębiące się w nich emocje i kamienna twarz ich właściciela zazwyczaj zwiastowały nie przyjemną śmierć.

Ciemnowłosy cofnął się z Mikiyo na rękach, byle tylko z dala od nastolatka, który powoli zbliżył się do nieprzytomnego Hokage. Przykucnął przy nim i pustym wzrokiem spojrzał na rany i w końcu powiedział chłodno:

\- W jakim stanie był jak go znaleźliście?

Brunetka, która aktualnie stała obok swojego męża rzekła niepewnie:

\- Noo, był nieprzytomny - kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. - podczas podróży też się nie obudził... chyba - kobieta spojrzała na Itachiego, który pokręcił głową i odezwał się:

\- Raz... na może dwa się ocknął na chwilę. Próbowaliśmy mu dać coś do zjedzenia, ale... nic z tego - czarnowłosy podrapał się po głowie pod spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu, których właściciel nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, więc dodał na swoją obronę. - Nie pił też za dużo...

\- No co ty nie powiesz - oświadczył pogardliwie Jinchuuriki. - A poza tym?

\- Naruto! - zawołała oburzona zachowaniem nastolatka Kamiru, ale spojrzenie, które rzucił jej chłopak, powstrzymało ją od dalszych słów.

Piętnastolatek omiótł wzrokiem swoich towarzyszy, po czym zadecydował:

\- Na waszą usilną... prośbę, zaopiekuję się nim - widząc jak Uchiha wzdycha z ulgą szybko dodał. - Wy zaś dowiecie się, co się dzieje w Konoha. I nie obchodzi mnie co macie dopowiedzenia - powiedział widząc sprzeciw w oczach długowłosej.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę tam wrócić - mruknął Itachi do podnoszącego z ziemi Yondaime blondyna.

\- Trzeba było myśleć nad tym wcześniej - prychnął niebieskooki. - I jeszcze jedna sprawa, nie będę się teraz opiekował waszą córką - z tymi słowami żółtowłosy zaczął odchodzić w głąb lasu, by po chwili zniknąć z oczu dwojga shinobi.

Dwójka dorosłych, która pozostała na drodze aż trzęsła się ze złości, wreszcie czarnooki wziął głębszy wdech i zapytał:

\- Nie mogłaś tego załatwić inaczej?

\- A ty wiesz co on tam bełkotał? - warknęła podenerwowana kobieta. - Takich bzdur w życiu nie słyszałam!

\- Może - zgodził się brunet. - Jednak jeśli to co powiedziała Mikiyo jest prawdą to mamy większe kłopoty - widząc podejrzliwy wzrok żony pokiwał głową. - Naruto ma depresję

\- Ty żartujesz sobie, co nie? Pewnie ma jakieś tam problemy, ale chyba nie aż takie! - zawołała zaskoczona długowłosa, lecz kiedy czarnooki pokręcił głową dodała pewnie. - To najsilniejsza psychicznie osoba jaką znam! Nie, to niemożliwe!

\- A jednak - powiedział cicho Itachi. - Bo jak inaczej wyjaśnisz myśli samobójcze?

Brunetka słysząc to pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową i rzekła ruszając w odwrotnym kierunku niż niebieskooki:

\- Ja i tak nadal uważam, że to nieprawda! Nie zrobił by nam tego - Kamiru popatrzyła przed siebie rozmyślając nad tym co usłyszała, ale niedługo zrezygnowała i zmieniła temat. - Gdzie się podziała ta chole- znaczy się Amaidesu? - zanim jednak Mikiyo lub Itachi zdołali odpowiedzieć z góry dobiegł całą czwórkę niezadowolone syknięcie, a moment później na ramieniu długowłosej wylądował poszukiwany kot.

Kunoichi zachwiała się, a futrzak odruchowo żeby nie spaść przytrzymał się pazurami i głośnym miauknięciem obwieścił wszystkim wokoło, że tak się nie traktuje kota takiego jak on. W odwecie za udrapnięcie ją, Kamiru zrzuciła z siebie zwierzaka i wkurzona zaczęła go gonić krzycząc jednocześnie coś o zupie z kota.

W tym samym czasie Itachi myślał co w pierwszej kolejności należy zrobić i wreszcie powiedział do córki:

\- Pamiętasz panią Inari? - odczekał aż pięciolatka pokiwa główką, po czym kontynuował. - A co powiesz na to, aby zostać z nią na jakiś czas?

\- Muszę? - dziewczynka popatrzyła błagalnie na ojca. - Przecież wy tu jesteście

\- To prawda kochanie, - rzekł Uchiha odgarniając ręką pięciolatce włosy z twarzy. - ale ja i twoja mama musimy coś załatwić i przez jakiś czas nas nie będzie. - "O ile wcześniej nikt nas nie zabije" pomyślał brunet.

Jego tok myślenia przerwały następne słowa małej:

\- Wrócicie, prawda?

\- No oczywiście, że tak! - zawołał mężczyzna ze śmiechem. - Dlaczego mielibyśmy nie wrócić?

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedziała niepewnie długowłosa - tocząca się rozmowa została niespodziewanie przerwana przez nadbiegającą Kamiru, gnającą za ratującym swoje życie czarnym futrzakiem.

Jednak to co powiedział Itachi nie było pozostawiane samo sobie. Echo poniosło je daleko, a blondyn biegnący wiele kilometrów dalej przez las usłyszał to jako ledwie słyszalny szept i zatrzymał się.

W głowie chłopaka dźwięczały słowa Uchihy, jakby ten stał tuż obok niego i żądał odpowiedzi. Wreszcie wykrztusił:

\- Bo nie będzie po co wracać - jak tylko to powiedział z jego oczu popłynęły łzy i niebieskooki zaczął pociągać nosem.

Obrócił się w stronę oddalonych od niego przyjaciół, po czym powiedział cicho:

\- Żegnajcie - w miejscu, gdzie stał błysnęło, a on sam zniknął, wywołując tym samym lekki grzmot.

Pojawił się kilkanaście kilometrów dalej, przy starej chatce położonej w górach, otoczonej ze wszystkich stron lasem. Budynek był wyraźnie zamieszkany, gdyż z komina ulatywał dym, rozpraszany przez chłodne podmuchy jesiennego wiatru. Jeden z nich owiał niebieskookiego i Yondaime na jego rękach. Kage zadrżał z zimna i jęknął, na co błękitnooki pokiwał głową, po czym zaczął iść w kierunku drzwi, depcząc przy okazji opadłe z drzew kolorowe liście.

Stojąc przed wejściem bez wahania otworzył je i wszedł do środka. Wnętrze budynku było skromnie urządzone. Podłoga była z jasnych drewnianych paneli, a ściany miały kolor piaskowej żółci. Na korytarzu stała szafka, a obok niej znajdował się wieszak.

Jinchuuriki uśmiechnął się lekko i nie ściągając butów poszedł w głąb domu. Po kilkudziesięciu krokach znalazł się w przytulnym salonie i położył na sofie, która się tam znajdowała, niesionego Hokage.

Następnie wyszedł z pokoju, zdjął obuwie, które rzucił gdzieś w kąt i skierował się do kuchni. Zajrzał do niej, po czym powiedział do swojego klona krzątającego się tam:

\- Znikaj! - klon tylko skinął głową i zamienił się w obłok białego dymu.

Zadowolony wrócił na korytarz i ściągnął płaszcz, po czym położył go na meblu znajdującym się za wejściem i obrócił się w stronę okna, za którym było widać ogród otaczający jego dom.

Niebieskooki z nostalgią wpatrywał się w opadające powoli liście, które w następnej chwili były porywane przez wiatr i zastanowił się, czy jego życie też jest jak to listowie?


	23. Chapter 23

Naruto pewnie dalej wpatrywałby się w swój ogród, gdyby w jego głowie nie odezwał się Lis:

\- Naruto, co zamierzasz zrobić? - cichy głos Demona sprowadził go na ziemię.

Blondyn ciężko westchnął, po czym odpowiedział w myślach:

\- Dobrze wiesz co, opiekować się moim... nie, Yondaime - nastolatek szybko zamrugał i zaczął się wpatrywać w ćwierkające za szybą wróble.

\- Nie o to mi chodzi! - warknął Dziewięcioogoniasty szczerząc kły za swoją klatką. - Jeżeli dalej chcesz tam iść...

\- Kurama! To nie tak, że ja coś chcę! - powiedział ostro niebieskooki materializując się przed pieczęcią. - Ja muszę to zrobić. Po prostu muszę - dodał już ciszej spoglądając w czerwone oczy przyjaciela.

Ogoniasty prychnął, a jego kity gwałtownie zamachały w powietrzu, gdy rzekł:

\- Na pewno jest jakiś inny sposób - żółtowłosy słysząc odwrócił się do niego tyłem i usiadł poturecku na zalanej podłodze, by zaraz oświadczyć szeptem:

\- Nie ma.

Kyuubi warknął słysząc jego słowa, a następnie zamigotał i przedostał się przez klatkę. Już jako dużo mniejsza wersja samego siebie zbliżył się do Jinchuuriki i otarł się o niego. To pomagało, a przynajmniej wtedy, gdy jasnowłosy był młodszy. Dziewięć puchatych ogonów otuliło się wokół chłopaka, a ich właściciel pomyział mokrym nosem twarz niebieskookiego.

Po chwili Lis usadowił się wygodnie na nogach blondyna i rzekł filozoficznie:

\- Zawsze jest jakieś wyjście.

\- Nie w moim przypadku - mruknął piętnastolatek drapiąc Demona delikatnie za uszami.

\- Ej! Gdzie się podziała twoja wesoła wersja? - zawołał Ogoniasty nie mogąc znieść nastroju, który zapanował.

\- Została w tej sali tortur, gdzie byłem przetrzymywany.

\- Ty znowu o tym? - zawarczał Dziewięcioogoniasty. - Zapomnij, że cokolwiek się tam wydarzyło i co powiedzieli!

\- Nic nie rozumiesz - oświadczył żółtowłosy i wrócił do świata rzeczywistego.

Kurama jeszcze przez chwilę czekał, upewniając się, czy aby na pewno blondyn nie wróci i podszedł do jednej z popękanych, złotych ścian tworzących sklepienie prowadzące do pieczęci. Przyjrzał się jej z bliska, dostrzegając siateczkę ledwo widzialnych szczelin i ze smutkiem zgodził się z tym, co powiedział mu wcześniej Jinchuuriki. On musi dostać się do Wioski Ukrytej w Mroku. Musi zmierzyć się ze swoim lękiem.

Demon dotknął pazurem jednego z pęknięć w kamieniu i prawie usłyszał zdławiony krzyk bólu jasnowłosego, który po raz kolejny miał rację. Tego nie da się zapomnieć, ani wyleczyć. A przynajmniej on nie jest wstanie tego dokonać. Uszkodzenia były pomimo swej wielkości, zbyt głębokie.

Przybity wrócił za klatkę, żałując, że nie jest wstanie pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi. Dokładnie tak samo, jak półtora roku temu.

* * *

Kilkadziesiąt dni później, Kamiru i Itachi

W spokojnej do tej pory Konohagakure panowało niezłe poruszenie, wywołane przez schwytaną dwójkę shinobi, znajdujących się akurat w Wieży Hokage i czekających na werdykt przywódcy wioski, a raczej przywódczyni.

To była pierwsza kwestia, na którą zwrócił uwagę Itachi spoglądając hardo w oczy blondynki czekającej na jego odpowiedź. Jako, że wciąż nic mnie mówił, nowa Hokage zmrużyła swoje oczy i warknęła:

\- Odpowiadaj, Uchiha! - brunet prychnął, a następnie gładko skłamał:

\- Nie, nie wiem gdzie teraz jest Aoi Senko.

\- To radzę się tobie dowiedzieć, waszej dwójce - jasnowłosa rzuciła okiem na ciemnooką stojącą obok Itachiego i rzekła do niej. - Od tej pory będziesz przebywała w kompleksie Uchiha i podlegała przywódcy klanu Uchiha.

Czarnowłosa wzruszyła ramionami i mruknęła ironicznie:

\- Jakby mnie to obchodziło...

\- Od teraz jesteś shinobi naszej wioski i będziesz wykonywała rozkazy jakie dostaniesz - powiedziała chłodna Sanninka.

Ciemnowłosa chciała jej coś odpowiedzieć, ale widząc ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Itachiego zrezygnowała. Zadowolona Hokage skinęła lekko głową i jeden z Anbu przebywający w pomieszczeniu wyprowadził brunetkę z biura.

Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za wychodzącymi Hokage odezwała się:

\- Na razie nie wiem, co z tobą zrobić i aby zapobiec twojej ewentualnej ucieczce będziesz tymczasowo mieszkał w kwaterach Anbu - widząc sprzeciw w oczach mężczyzny dodała. - Gdy upewnię się, że ani ty, ani twoja koleżanka nie chcecie tutaj nic zniszczyć, wtedy rozważę wcielenie was do Anbu.

\- Nie! - sprzeciwił się ciemnowłosy, a w jego oczach zamigotał Sharingan.

Widząc to blondynka ostrzegła go:

\- Za atak na Hokage jest kara dożywocia lub natychmiastowej śmierci - Itachi popatrzył na nią zimno i odpowiedział, dezaktywując Kekkei Genkai:

\- Jak sobie życzysz.

\- Zabierzcie go stąd! - pozostała dwójka Anbu stanęła po bokach Uchihy, po czym cała trójka zniknęła w kłębie dymu.

Jasnowłosa wstała z fotela i podeszła do okna. Rozejrzała się po wiosce leżącej poniżej i patrząc na idącą kilka ulic dalej schwytaną ciemnowłosą, zastanawiała się, czy postąpiła dobrze. No cóż, takich spraw się na trzeźwo nie zrozumie.

Z lepszym humorem wyciągnęła ze skrytki butelkę z sake na czarną godzinę. Teraz wszystko będzie zrozumiałe.

* * *

W tym samym czasie, Naruto i Minato

Kuchnia nie była mocną stroną Naruto. Właściwie, to nie za bardzo umiał obchodzić się z akcesoriami wewnątrz niej. Na pocieszenie mógł dodać, że tym razem nie wysadził w powietrze mikrofalówki. Lodówka też jest cała. Nawet piekarnik nieźle się trzyma. Co innego toster

Blondyn spojrzał na resztki spalonego urządzenia z zaskoczeniem. Przecież zrobił wszystko tak jak trzeba! Ustawił na maksimum pokrętła i włożył tosty. Troszkę mocno się przypaliły.

Niebieskooki pokręcił głową i zostawił w spokoju zniszczoną rzecz i wyciągnął z lodówki masło oraz dżem, a z szafki chleb. To było dużo prostsze niż obsługa elektronicznego ustrojstwa.

W tym samym czasie do pomieszczenia wszedł Lis i westchnął wskakując na stół:

\- Znowu? To już będzie dziesiąty w tym roku! - Demon zamachnął się ogonem, a tosty wraz z tosterem zniknęły. - I zostaw ten nóż!

\- Kurama, umiem się posługiwać... - ostrze, którym się bawił, wymsknęło mu się z ręki i wbiło w podłogę.

\- Właśnie widzę - powiedział Kyuubi patrząc na pozostałe przedmioty na stole jak na karteczki wybuchowe z opóźnionym zapłonem. - Idź stąd, jeszcze coś się stanie.

\- Jak sobie chcesz - blondyn wstał od stołu i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Moment później jednak wrócił i zapytał:

\- Yondaime się obudził? - przez przypadek trącając wiszący na ścianie kuchni obraz.

\- Nie - powiedział futrzak nawet nie patrząc w stronę Jinchuuriki.

\- Aha - niebieskooki wyszedł na korytarz, a kilka sekund później w kuchni spadło malowidło.

Dziewięcioogoniasty obrócił tylko głowę w stronę roztrzaskanego przedmiotu i poprzysiągł sobie, już któryś raz z rzędu, że nie wpuści do kuchni blondyna. Choćby nie wiem co!

W tym samym czasie niebieskooki udał się do salonu, gdzie w najlepsze spał Yondaime. Wszedł cicho do pomieszczenia i ignorując leżącego na kanapie mężczyznę podszedł do stojącego przy ścianie regału z książkami i zwojami.

Właściwie to była mała biblioteczka, różniąca się tym od innych tego typu rzeczy, że spora część literatury znajdowała się na podłodze poukładana w stosy, bo na półkach nie było już miejsca. Blondyna zresztą niespecjalnie obchodził ten bałagan, rzadko kogo zapraszał do swojego domu, a te kilka osób, które tu były znały go na tyle żeby wiedzieć, iż w jego otoczeniu zawsze panuje "artystyczny nieład".

Jasnowłosy ostrożnie zbliżył się do chwiejnych wież z papieru i lawirując pomiędzy nimi, szukał czegoś do poczytania. I po dłuższej chwili znalazł, książka była w jednej z dwóch, ułożonych z tomów, piramid. Dobrą chwilę zajęło mu wyciągnięcie lektury i gdy już myślał, że mu się udało... budowla zachwiała się. Blondyn odskoczył w tył, żeby nie oberwać spadającymi książkami.

Wpatrując się w zwalone woluminy niebieskooki cicho westchnął i odłożył na stolik stojący po środku pomieszczenia książkę i zaczął układać wszystko tak jak było. Prawie skończył, gdy Yondaime niespodziewanie poruszył się na kanapie i jęknął.

Jasnowłosy zamarł, po czym ostrożnie odłożył na miejsce jeden z ostatnich zwojów i podszedł do kanapy. Dopiero z tej odległości mógł dostrzec, że Hokage nie wygląda najlepiej. Szybko sprawdził, czy nie ma gorączki i syknął z niezadowolenia, kiedy okazało się, że się myli.

Niewiele myśląc pobiegł do łazienki, a moment później wrócił z mokrym ręcznikiem, który położył na czole chorego. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w twarz Kage, tak podobną do jego samego. W pewnej chwili bezwiednie uniósł rękę i dotknął żółtych włosów Yondaime. Naruto uśmiechnął się lekko, ale jak tylko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi, szybko zabrał dłoń i cofnął się. Lepiej, żeby nie zaczynał budować czegoś, co później będzie musiał zniszczyć. Za dużo by wtedy stracił.

Nie mógł, jednak odejść tak po prostu. Stał, więc nad ojcem, nie wiedząc jak pozbyć się tego uścisku w klatce piersiowej, który ogarniał go na samą myśl, że człowiekowi leżącemu przed nim może coś się stać. Kiedyś pożałuje, że tak łatwo przywiązuje się do praktycznie nieznajomych ludzi.

Wzdychając ciężko odwrócił się od chorego i napotkał na swojej drodze Lisa. Demon wpatrywał się w niego ze zrozumieniem w oczach, po czym przybrał wystarczająco dużą postać, by móc, nie spoglądając w górę, widzieć swojego Jinchuuriki, a następnie wyciągnął łapę i położył ją na ramieniu nastolatka. Chłopak w odpowiedzi tylko spuścił oczy i strącił rękę bestii, po czym powlókł się do swojego pokoju, zostawiając w salonie Kyuubiego i Yondaime.

Ogoniasty prychnął, kiedy jego przyjaciel wyszedł z pomieszczenia i jednocześnie patrząc na gorączkującego Hokage. Chciał mu coś zrobić. Żeby na cierpiał się tak jak on sam, kiedy był pieczętowany. Pragnął zadać mu taki ból, że do końca życia by się nie pozbierał. Ale... nie potrafił. Nie był wstanie skrzywdzić Kage, a powodem, dla którego to robił, był Naruto. Blondyn miał już wystarczająco dużo na sumieniu, a zabicie ojca pewnie by go złamało.

Co nie znaczyło, że zupełnie porzucił myśl o zemście. Z wrednym uśmiechem Demon wskoczył na kanapę, a potem, w mniejszej postaci, wygodnie umościł się na blondynie okazyjnie drapiąc go pazurami. W końcu nikt nie powiedział, że nie może mu uprzykrzyć życia.


	24. Chapter 24

Konoha, Kamiru

Paździenik w Konohagakure nie był najwspanialszą porą roku. Często padało i wiał silny wiatr, przez co było jeszcze zimniej niż wskazywała na to temperatura na termometrach. Jednak Kamiru była wstanie znieść te wahania pogody, ale za to niezwykle wkurzało ją przebywanie w Wiosce. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że była stale kontrolowana, tylko o brak Itachiego u jej boku. A to, że mieszkańcy Dzielnicy Uchiha po cichu z niego szydzili doprowadzało ją do szału!

Nie powinna się zgadzać na przybycie tutaj. Przynajmniej ma nauczkę na przyszłość. Jak Naruto następnym razem powie, że czegoś ma nie robić to się go posłucha. A tak? Musi siedzieć w głównej siedzibie klanu Uchiha i użerać się z jej mieszkańcami. Całe szczęście, udało jej się znaleźć jakieś spokojne miejsce na piętrze na parapecie przy oknie i mogła ignorować resztę Sharinganowców, i wpatrywać się w spływające po szybie krople wody, bo na zewnątrz nie było nic ciekawego poza gęstą mgłą.

Obserwując ten jakże emocjunujący wodny wyścig, usłyszała głos pani domu, Mikoto:

\- Kochani, chodźcie na obiad!

Chwilę później z dołu dobiegł dźwięk odsuwanego krzesła, obwieszczając wszem i wobec, że w kuchni jest przywódca klanu, Uchiha Fugaku. Potem już wszystko zostało zagłuszone przez dyskusję na temat... . Właściwie, Kamiru nie wiedziała na jaki temat, coś o kłopotach na misjach. Czyli również nic interesującego.

Kichając od wilgoci panującej w budynku przez deszcz, brunetka spojrzała na swoje odbicie w szkle, po czym cicho jęknęła. W jej włosach pojawiło się kilka białych pasemek, które pojawiały się tuż przed pierwszymi śniegami. Po nich można też poznać osobę z jej klanu. Ciekawe, jak zareagują jej strażnicy, kiedy dowiedzą się kim jest? Będzie musiała zobaczyć ich minę!

Z odrobinę lepszym humorem chuchnęła na szybę, a spływająca po niej woda w ułamku sekundy zamieniła się w kryształki lodu, tworząc finezyjny wzór z kropli. Prawie zachichotała, widząc z jaką łatwością udało jej się to zrobić, gdy kilka metrów od niej zaskrzypiały deski.

Spojrzała spod przymrużonych oczu na przybysza i omal nie jęknęła. Stał tam nie kto inny niż brat Itachiego, Uchiha Sasuke. W oczach bruneta błyszczał Sharingan, który w momencie, gdy nastolatek zaczął się do niej zbliżać przekształcił się w Mangekyo Sharingan. Czarnowłosy zatrzymał się kilka kroków od starszej kunoichi, a następnie cicho zapytał:

\- Jak to zrobiłaś?

\- Nie musisz tego wiedzieć - odburknęła mu Kamiru zeskakując z parapetu. Chciała odejść, ale Uchiha jej na to nie pozwolił, po czym powtórzył pytanie. W odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie. - Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do grobu, nie sądzisz? - zgracją wyminęła szesnastolatka i ruszyła w głąb korytarza.

\- Jak na kogoś, kto jest na łasce lub niełasce Hokage, jesteś bardzo pewna siebie - powiedział z pogardą chłopak.

Brunetka zatrzymała się, obróciła głowę w stronę ciemnowłosego, a następnie rzekła:

\- Jak na kogoś, kto mnie nie zna, rzucasz lekkomyślne opinie - popatrzyła nieco złośliwie na shinobi. - Co tam u Orochimaru?

\- I ty podobno zaliczałaś się do Cieni? - zakpił Sasuke. - Każdy wie, że...

\- Orochimaru żyje i ma się dobrze - wtrąciła długowłosa szokując nastolatka, po czym ruszyła dalej, rzucając na odchodnym. - I ty się zaliczasz do Anbu? Dobre sobie! - zmrużyła oczy. - Każdy wie, że ten gad żyje - zniknęła za rogiem korytarza.

Rozzłoszczony Uchiha patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu stała długowłosa, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył do kuchni. Bez słowa usiadł na machoniowym krześle i nie interesując się rozmową dorosłych, bił się z myślami. Bo ta kobieta MUSIAŁA kłamać! Zabił Wężowego Sannina. Pamiętał nawet, jak wbijał wzmocnione Chidori Kusanagi w jego serce i jak iskra życia gasła w oczach Orochimaru. To niemożliwe, żeby przeżył! Prawda?

* * *

Dobę później, Minato i Naruto

Obudził go dźwięk płynącej wody. Nawet nie chciał otworzyć oczu spodziewając się co zastanie. Dopiero podłuższej chwili zrozumiał, że nastąpiła jakaś zmiana. Jego rozgorączkowany umysł zorientował się, że chłod towarzyszący mu od czasu jego pobytu w jaskini, ustąpił. Niepewny czego się spodziewać, leżał w bezruchu, czekając na dalszy rozwój wypadków.

W między czasie skupił się na wyczuciu chakry otaczających go osób. Wyczuł dwie w całej okolicy, a jedna z nich była mu niepokojąco znajoma. Kilka długich minut poświęcił na przypomnienie sobie, kto był jej właścicielem, a następnie zamarł zszokowany. Ta energia mogła należeć tylko do jednej istoty. Do Kyuubiego. Moment później uspokoił się i spróbował jakoś racjonalnie wyjaśnić, skąd Demon mógł się tu wziąć.

Nim jednak do tego doszedł, szum wody ustał, a on usłyszał jak ktoś niedaleko przechodzi po drewnianych panelach. Dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na tą drugą chakrę. Była dużo mniejsza od poprzedniej, ale, z jakiegoś powodu, nie mniej groźna. Co ciekawe, wydawała mu się też taka jakaś krucha. Próbował się zorientować dlaczego tak jest, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Odetchnął głębiej wiedząc, że nic z tym teraz nie zrobi.

W następnej chwili omal nie dostał zawału serca, kiedy to dziwna chakra znalazła się przy nim. Potem jej właściciel dotknął ręką jego czoła, a później powiedział:

\- Jak się czujesz? - nieznajomy miał dziwny głos, jakby kiedyś zdarł sobie gardło, które nie zupełnie wyzdrowiało.

\- Dobrze - wychrypiał. Od czego ma taką chrypę?

\- To świetnie - usłyszał w odpowiedzi. - Możesz otworzyc oczy? - z trudem pokręcił przecząco głową, dowiadując się przy okazji, że każdy ruch jest strasznie męczący. - Rozumiem - mruknął nieznajomy, po czym odszedł.

Przez kilka następnych godzin był pogrążony częściowo w śnie, leniwie przypominając sobie co się ostatnio działo. Trucizna w kawie i jego porwanie. Zimna jaskinia ze skał wysysających chakrę i strzykawki z mętną substanscją. Hałas. A co było dalej? Niebo i szum wiatru. Głosy. Ta dziwna energia. A w końcu pobudka tutaj.

Ocknął się słysząc trzask zamykanych drzwi. Czyli ten ktoś musiał wyjść, kiedy mocniej mu się przysnęło. Ponownie coś zaskrzypiało i zadźwięczała stal. Chyba o kafelki. Potem niezadowolone prychnięcie i zbyt ciche by je rozróżnić, słowa. Później już dobiegły go odłosy kuchennej krzątaniny, przy której zasnął.

Obudziło go potrząsanie za ramię. Zajęczał, bo ten ruch powodował dość duży ból. Na szczęście, nieznajomy najwyraźniej zależało na wybudzeniu go i nie próbował dalej tego robić. Nie na długo miał jednak święty spokój. Moment później do jego ust została przystawiona łyżeczka i na siłę wepchnięto mu jej zawartość. Cokolwiek to było, nie było zbyt smaczne przez leki, które zostały do tego dodane, ale nie miał szans na sprzeciw. Nieznajomy karmił go tym czymś, a on przecież nie był głodny!

Między dziewiątą, a dziesiątą łyżeczką zacisnął usta na znak protestu. Kto by pomyślał, że jest w tym tyle satysfakcji?

Obcy tylko westchnął na tę demonstrację i powiedział:

\- Albo będziesz się zachowywał jak przystało na Hokage i bez marudzenia zjesz tę mieszankę leków i rozgotowanego ryżu, albo będziesz się dalej starał o to, bym był na ciebie zły. A mam wiele powodów do tego. I wyładuję to na Konoha!

Jak on śmie grozić jego wiosce?!

Czując narastającą w nim wściekłość wychrypiał:

\- Nie pozwolę ci! - nieznajomy lekko się zaśmiał w odpowiedzi, po czym rzekł:

\- Najpierw wyzdrowiej, bo w tym stanie nie stanowisz zagrożenia nawet dla komara!

Zabolało. Pokonał Kyuubiego, a ten człowiek mówi, że nie pokona byle owada?

Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale znowu został zmuszony do jedzenia. Gdy już myślał, że więcej już nie będzie wstanie przełknąć, nieznajomy oświadczył, że zjadł wystarczająco dużo, a później podniósł go do pionu i namówił do wypicia herbaty.

Potem obcy na chwilę gdzieś odszedł, a on miał troszkę czasu, który poświęcił na myślenie. Jednak jego głowa zaczęła powoli robić coraz cięższa i gdy wrócił nieznajomy, on już sobie smacznie spał.

Tymczasowy lekarz Yondaime uśmiechnął się, widząc, że leki zaczęły już działać, po czym odłożył na stolik trzymaną apteczkę. Zrzucił koce z blondyna i zaczął mu zmieniać opatrunki. Następnie ponownie wybył z pomieszczenia i udał się do swojej sypialni na drugim końcu domu. W pomalowanym na niebiesko pokoju szybko odszukał jakiś luźny, gruby sweter zabarwiony na biało i długie spodnie, tym razem w kolorze granatu. Obie te rzeczy wreszcie na coś się przydały, bo były na niego o wiele za duże i nie bardzo chciał w nich chodzić.

Zadowolony wrócił do salonu i przebrał mężczyznę w nowe ubranie, a następnie z lekkim uśmiechem poszedł na dach i wygodnie się na nim wyłożył. Dopiero tam zorientował się, że szczerzy się jak głupi.

Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, po czym już w gorszym humorze spojrzał na swoją dłoń. Pieczęć, która się na niej znajdowała, była symbolem jego przywiązania do Mroku, dopóki go nie zniszczy, nie będzie miał czego szukać na świecie.

* * *

Trzy tygodnie później

Naruto siedział sobie wygodnie na fotelu czytając jakąś książkę o pieczęciach i wsłuchując się w ciche tykanie zegara. Cały czas tylko tik-tak. Zwariować idzie. Ale ten odgłos był co chwilę przerywany przez chrapanie dobiegające z pokoju dla gości, do którego dużo wcześniej przeniósł Yondaime. A jako, że mężczyzna dużo spał(zwłaszcza jak dosypało mu się proszki na sen), to mógł w spokoju sobie odpocząć.

Nastolatek ziewnął ze zmęczenia i zamrugał, kiedy obraz rozmazał mu się przed oczami. Sam będzie musiał zacząć brać te tabletki nasenne, bo inaczej się nie wyśpi. Leczenie Kage jest strasznie męczące, zwłaszcza jeżeli pacjent uparł się, że odkryje jego prawdziwą tożsamość. Całe szczęście, że jego pokój miał silne zabezpieczenia w postaci kilkunastu pieczęci i stróżującego Kuramy, więc osłabiony Cień Ognia nie miał na to szans.

Jinchuuriki westchnął odwracając kartkę tomu. Zapowiadał się kolejny ciężki dzień, trzeba będzie pilnować Kage i Lisa, by się nawzajem nie pozabijali, chociaż... Blondyn zerwał się z fotela czując dreszcze na całym ciele. To było dziwne, zazwyczaj działo się to, gdy ktoś mu bliski mógł zostać zabity. Czyżby jego "rodzina" była w niebezpieczeństwie?

Prychnął, po czym szybkim ruchem włożył zakładkę między strony i odłożył książkę, po czym na wyciągniętym z kieszeni skrawku papieru nabazgrał krótką informację dla Hokage i wybiegł na dwór zabierając przy okazji swój płaszcz z kapturem.

Wskoczył na pobliskie drzewo i ruszył w kierunku, z którego wyczuwał zagrożenie, zarzucając jednocześnie na siebie ubranie. Z ogromną szybkością pędził przez las i starając się nie myśleć, co zastanie na miejscu.

W pewnej chwili, w jego głowie zabrzmiał zaspany głos Lisa, który został w domu i leżał sobie na miękkim łóżku:

\- Gdzie się... (ziewnięcie)... wybierasz?

\- Po Mikiyo, coś się dzieje, a ja nie potrafię dokładnie określić co.

\- Aha - mruknął Demon ponownie zapadając w drzemkę. - Wracaj szybko.

\- Niech ci będzie - blondyn uśmiechnął się. - A ty pilnuj Kage.

Niebieskooki nie usłyszał odpowiedzi od Kuramy, który najwyraźniej już wrócił do spania i zachichotał. Ciekawe, jak będzie wyglądał jego dom jak wróci?

* * *

Kilka godzin później

Jasnowłosy stał pośrodku doszczętnie zniszczonej wioski. To stąd wyczuwał zagrożenie, bo chociaż najgorsze już przeszło, to co którzy to zrobili dalej się tu kręcili. I mieli jego chrześniaczkę.

Wściekły nastolatek aktywował Aoimokugana i przypatrzył się uważnie całej okolicy. Nikogo nie zauważył. Czyli jego wrogowie byli gdzieś dalej.

Blondyn zmrużył oczy, po czym szybko złożył kilka pieczęci i dotknął ziemi mówiąc:

\- Kuchiyose no jutsu! Okaminaru!

Z kłębów rozwiewanego dymu wyłonił się ogromny, czarny wilk. Ten sam, który go ugryzł, gdy miał siedem lat. Ninken spojrzał w oczy przyzywającego, a następnie warknął. Widać było, że jest z jakiegoś powodu niezadowolony.

Jego właściciel lekko się uśmiechnął i pogłaskał zwierzę po pysku, po czym powiedział:

\- Znajdź Mikiyo! - bestia wyszczerzyła kły w odpowiedzi, a w następnej sekundzie obróciła się i pobiegła w kierunku żółtawego morza trawy ciągnącego się w okolicach wsi.

Blondyn skoczył za nią, co raz bardziej zaniepokojony. Nie zrobił jednak nawet pięciu kroków, kiedy fragment noszonego przez niego kryształowego naszyjnika gwałtownie się rozgrzał. Czyli było coraz gorej. Niewiele myśląc teleportował się do chrześniaczki, nie zważając na przyszłe tego konsekwencje i ból w oczach.

Pojawił się na skraju jakiegoś obozu. Już z tej odległości słyszał dobiegające z niego krzyki. W tym i Mikiyo. W jej głosie pobrzmiewało ogromne cierpienie. Szybko wyskoczył zza drzewa, gdzie się teleportował. Nie pozwoli, żeby coś zrobili dziewczynce!

To jednak okazało się fatalnym błędem, bo strzegący obozowiska shinobi dostrzegli go i zaatakowali. Uniknął nadlatujących w jego stronę kunai rzuconych przez jednego z przeciwników, a z drugim starł się w walce na sztylety. Jednym szybkim ruchem podciął mu nogi i odskoczył przed rzucającym się na niego drugim strażnikiem. Jednocześnie rzucił shurikenem w leżącego wroga, uśmiercając go. Następnie uchylił się przed kopniakiem jego partnera i uformował ostrze z chakry, po czym wbił je w serce przeciwnika.

Ale szkody już zostały poczynione. Shinobi z obozu już wiedzieli, że ktoś ich zaatakowałi kilkoro z nich już przybyło na miejsce walki.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się widząc kolejnych przeciwników, po czym złożył kilka pieczęci i otoczyła go zbroja z błyskawic. Następnie rzucił się na wrogów. Za każdym razem, gdy któregoś dotknął, błyskawice zatrzymywały uszkadzały nerwy agresora i ten padał bez życia na ziemię. Inni nieprzyjaciele szybko zorientowali się, że trzeba się trzymać od niego z daleka i zarzucali go kunai z notkami wybuchowymi oraz technikami dalekiego zasięgu. Jednak to im niewiele pomogło.

Jasnowłosy uformował coś na kształt elektrycznej Biju Dama i wystrzelił ją w stronę wrogów, po czym nastąpiła dość silna eksplozja. Moment później stał sam pośrodku pola bitwy wśród martwych shinobi.

Popatrzył w stronę obozu, gdzie stała już reszta ninja. Nie wyglądali na zbyt pewnych siebie po tym pokazie siły. Tak samo jak kilka związanych osób znajdujących ię w centrum obozu.

Niebieskooki zimno się uśmiechnął i powiedział:

\- Ktoś jeszcze? - z krzaków zanim wyskoczył czarny wilk i zawarczał.

Wrogowie popatrzli na niego niepewnie, a kilku z nich się cofnęło. Jednak ich dowódca tylko zmrużył oczy i powiedział, wychodząc na przeciw:

\- Ta... Odejdź stąd po dobroci, - mężczyzna uderzył pięści o otwartą dłoń. - albo pożegnaj się z życiem!

Blondyn prychnął w odpowiedzi i zaczął zbliżać się to wojowniczego kapitana. Z jego plecami pojawiły się czarne kule z chakry i wibrując przylgnęły do ciała oraz ubrań nastolatka. Chłopak zamrugał, rzucając jednocześnie ostrzem z chakry, a w następnej chwili dowódca shinobi trzymał się za gardło, zaś z pomiędzy jego palców wypływała krew. Moment później upadł martwy na ziemię,

Niebieskooki spojrzał szalonym wrokiem na resztę ninja, którzy zaczęli się powoli wycofywać.

 _Za wolno!_

Jinchuuriki warknął gardłowo, skacząc w stronę przeciwników. Czarna materia zamieniła jego paznokcie w szpony, które gdy tylko na trafiły na ciało pod sobą rozrywały je niczym papier. I nikt nie mógł się przed nimi obronić.

Kilka minut potem w obozie nie było już żadnego shinobi prócz blondyna, uwięzieni ludzie też nie żyli, nie licząc nieprzytomnej Mikiyo trzymającej w swoich objęciach prychającego Amaidesu. Sam sprawca ludobójstwa stał wyprostowany, wpatrując się w granatowe niebo, a obok niego znajdował się jego wilk. Bestia przez jakiś czas w ciszy wpatrywała sie w przyzywającego, po czym uniosła łeb i smutno zawyła.

Gdy tylko pierwsze tony wilczego śpiewu rozbrzmiały po okolicy, żółtowłosy chwycił się za głowę i opadł na kolana drżąc. Zamknął oczy, z których zaczęły lecieć łzy i wyszeptał sam do siebie:

\- Jestem potworem... przeklętym potworem! - czarna istota za nim zaskomlała i spróbowała polizać chłopaka, który szybko cofnął się i zawołał ze strachem, wyciągając przed siebie rękę. - Odejdź! Odejdź Okaminaru! Zabierz Mikiyo i odejdź! Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić...

Przywołaniec jeszcze raz spojrzał na niebieskookiego, a następnie podszedł do dziewczynki, chwycił ją delikatnie zębami za podarte ubranie i zniknął, pomimo tego, że nie chciał zostawiać jasnowłosego samego.

Pozostały na miejscu nastolatek odetchnął z ulgą, wiedząc, że więcej nikogo nie zabije. Po chwili zachwiał się, czując jak jego pozytywna chakra jest przytłaczana przez negatywną i gwałtownie rozbita. Jasnowłosy krzyknął z bólu, by moment później zamilknąć. Już nie był Naruto, a jego częścią napędzaną przez zemstę, zwaną też ciemną stroną wicekapitana Cieni Kanashiego Inji, Aoimoku no Akuma (Niebieskooki Demon).

Kekkei Genkai blondyna rozbłysło, kiedy ten gwałtownie wybił się w powietrze. Chłopak uśmiechnął się złośliwie lekko opadając kilka metrów dalej. Miał kilka rzeczy do zrobienia.

Z szaleństwem w oczach ruszył na południe po część upragnionej zemsty.


	25. Chapter 25

Dom Naruto, Minato, Kurama, Mikiyo i Okaminaru

Blondwłosy Kage szybko zatrzasnął drzwi do swojego pokoju, zamykając je przed Lisem. Odkąd się obudził i przeczytał tą dziwną wiadomość od Aoi Senko zawartą w słowach "Niedługo wrócę", Dziewięcioogoniasty cały czas za nim chodził. Może by mu tak to nie przeszkadzało, gdyby nie to, że Demon szczerzył w jego kierunku kły i kiedy robił coś inaczej niż chciała tego futrzasta kulka o dziewięciu ogonach, był gryziony. Na szczęście jakoś dotrwał do końca dnia.

Minato popatrzył na pokaleczone nadgarstki i westchnął ciężko. Na początku cieszył się z tego, że jego "lekarz" wybył z domu na jakiś czas. Ale później zmienił zdanie, wolał tego milczącego ktosia niż Ogoniastego.

Kręcąc głową wszedł do przylegającej do jego pokoju łazienki, zapalił światło i z trudem odkręcił zimną wodę, po czym zanurzył w niej dłonie. Skrzywił się z bólu, te ranki były głębsze niż podejrzewał. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze wiszącym nad umywalką, nie wyglądał za dobrze z wychudłą twarzą, matowymi oczami i pozbawionymi blasku włosami. Ale i tak dużo lepiej niż kiedy za pierwszym się zobaczył, sama skóra i kości.

Odwrócił spojrzenie od swojego odbicia, wyciągnął z wody ręce i wycierając je ostrożnie ręcznikami, zgasił światło, po czym wyszedł z łazienki. Podszedł do łóżka znajdującego się w jego pokoju i z cichym westchnięciem położył się na nim. Nie patrząc za siebie, wyciągnął rękę i chwycił za poniszczoną książeczkę, leżącą na szafce obok. Albo raczej pamiętnik. Znalazł go kilka dni temu, znudzony do granic możliwości, kiedy Aoi Senko przebywał poza domem coś ćwicząc. Nie wiedział co go tchnęło, żeby go wziąć, ale nie żałował. To, co się w nim znajdowało było tak niewiarygodne, że chciał się z tego śmiać. Ale nie zrobił tego, nie po tym, gdy wyczytał z niego jaki był powód jego porwania. Kto by się spodziewał, że Danzo chciał przejąć władzę w Konoha? Musiał tam jak najszybciej wrócić. Ale przed tym musiał się dowiedzieć, kto jest autorem tych rewelacji. Mógł być dobrym informatorem.

Zmrużył oczy zaczynając czytać w zapadających ciemnościach, ale tekst rozmywał mu się przed oczami. Wiedział już od jakiegoś czasu, że ma problemy ze wzrokiem, ale nie miał czasu, żeby coś z tym zrobić. Odłożył na moment książkę i zamknął powieki, powoli oddychając. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to niedługo nawet okulary mu nie pomogą.

Nagle coś huknęło na zewnątrz, a budynek lekko zadrżał, kiedy w rozbłysku światła pojawiły się w przydomowym ogródku dwie postacie.

Blondyn nie zareagował na niespodziewany hałas, przyzwyczaił się już, że właściciel tego domku ma dziwne, mniej lub bardziej chybione pomysły. Czasami się zastanawiał, jakim cudem ktoś taki mógł zostać przyrównany do niego. Aoi Senko wydawał się być zwykłym, chociaż nieco szurniętym shinobi. Minato pokręcił głową, gdy usłyszał wściekłe wycie z ogrodu. Co tym razem?

Po bambusowej podłodze za drzwiami pokoju jasnowłosego zaszurały pazury, kiedy siedzący tam Kyuubi wstał i z powarkiwaniem ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z domu. Machnięciem ogona otworzył je i popatrzył na nowo-przybyłych. Wyszczerzył kły, widząc poranioną Mikiyo i Okaminaru. Jeszcze bardziej wkurzył się, kiedy nie pojawił się jego Jinchuuriki. Zawsze musiał się gdzieś zapodziać!

Kłapnął zębami w stronę wilka i nerwowo poruszając swoją rudą kitą, zbliżył się do ciemnowłosej. Nie podobały mu się uczucia, które u niej wyczuwał, przerażenie i ból. Co jej się mogło stać? Zatrzymał się przy zwiniętej w kłębek małej i dotknął jej nosem. Zaraz potem gwałtownie się cofnął, kiedy kocie pazury przejechały po jego pysku. Zawarczał i w następnej chwili jednym szybkim ruchem łapy, odrzucił Amaidesu od pięciolatki, żeby mu nie przeszkadzał, po czym zaniepokojony brakiem reakcji z jej strony, pociągnął kłami za jej włosy. Nic się nie stało, nawet się nie poruszyła.

Pokręcił głową, to nie był dobry znak. Jeżąc sierść, obrócił się w stronę Okaminaru chcąc go wypytać, co się stało (w końcu wilk był częścią Naruto), gdy ten rozpłynął się w chmurze dymu. To też nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Zaniepokojony skupił się na więzi łączącej go z Naruto. Zachwiał się na łapach, wyczuwając szaleńczą furię emanującą z blondyna. Było źle, bardzo, bardzo źle.

Kyuubi ledwo zauważalnie drgnął, oby niebieskooki wyszalał się daleko stąd. Nie chciał powtórki z walki z jego mroczną wersją, wystarczy mu jedna walka na śmierć i życie. Przynajmniej z jasnowłosym.

Przestając rozmyślać nad swoim Jinchuurikim, Kurama skupił się na nieprzytomnej dziewczynce. Musiał ją jakoś wnieść do domu. Z tą ilością chakry, którą miał było to niewykonalne. Dodatkowo mógł jej coś zrobić. Na szczęście w budynku był ktoś, kto mu pomoże. Zadowolony z tego pomysłu, szybko wbiegł do budowli i moment później stał przed wejściem do pokoju Kage. Wziął głęboki wdech i odezwał się groźnie:

\- Namikaze! Wyłaź ze swojego pokoju! - na chwilę zapanowała cisza, po czym za drzwiami coś zaskrzypiało i Yondaime zapytał:

\- O co chodzi, Lisie?

Demon prychnął ze złością. Oczywiście! Hokage nie mógł go posłuchać! Niezadowolony odwarknął:

\- Nie twoja sprawa! Masz iść ze mną!

\- A jeżeli tego nie zrobię? - blondyn podszedł powoli do wyjścia z pokoju.

Dziewięcioogoniasty zazgrzytał zębami. Następnym razem osobiście dopilnuje, żeby ten zginął! Albo przynajmniej mocno pocierpiał. Jednak to można załatwić już teraz:

\- Pamiętasz może dziesiąty października?

Minato zacisnął poranione dłonie w pięści i powiedział wzburzony:

\- Jak mógłbym zapomnieć?! Tego dnia zaatakowałeś Konohę!

\- Tylko? - Kyuubi poświęcił sporo czasu na rozmyślanie, dlaczego jasnowłosy nie szukał swojego syna i chciał się tego koniecznie dowiedzieć, chociaż to nie był najlepszy moment.

Blondyn zamarł, po czym cicho dodał:

\- I odebrano mi Naruto... - zamknął oczy, wracając myślami do wydarzeń sprzed szesnastu lat. - Gdybym tylko mógł coś wtedy zmienić...

\- Rozumiem - mruknął Ogoniasty i stając na tylnych łapach, otworzył lekko drzwi.

Spojrzał na stojącego za nimi z pochyloną głową niebieskookiego i zaskoczony zobaczył łzy. Czyli nie kłamał. Lis westchnął i rzekł:

\- Chodź już... - widząc, że Kage się nie ruszył z miejsca dodał. - Później opowiem ci o Naru - zniknął za rogiem.

\- Naru? - zapytał zdziwiony Namikaze otrząsając się ze wspomnień.

Jednak Demon nie odpowiedział tylko skierował się do ogrodu. Jasnowłosy, chcąc nie chcąc, ruszył za nim. Gdy przekroczył próg domu, owiał go chłodny, jesienny wiatr. Tu, wysoko w górach, pojawiała się ta pora roku, jakby na złość wiecznie zielonym dolinom w dole. Ale nawet tutaj nie powinno być teraz tak zimno, jak to jest w mroźne noce najostrzejszych zim. A już w zupełności nie pasowały w tym czasie lodowe sople zwisające z gałęzi drzew, przykryta grubą warstwą śnieżnego puchu trawa i unoszące się w powietrzu białe płatki. Ale tak było.W miejscu, gdzie śniegu było najwięcej i jednocześnie było najzimniej, leżała mała, ciemnowłosa dziewczynka.

Minato popatrzył zaskoczony na czarnowłosą. Gdyby wiedział, że Lisowi chodzi o tę kruszynkę to nie dyskutowałby z nim. Chociaż zastanawiał się, jakim cudem jej nie wyczuł, skoro był jednym z najpotężniejszych Sensorów w Konoha. Będzie musiał się tego dowiedzieć. I zacząć zwracać uwagę na to, co się dzieje.

Blondyn wetchnął, powoli podchodząc do brunetki. Żadne dziecko nie powinno leżeć na takim mrozie! Nie zdołał się jednak zbliżyć do małej. Tuż przed nim uformował się lodowy szpikulec i tylko dzięki swoim umiejętnością zawdzięczał, że nie zginął na miejscu. Wciąż nie w pełni zdrowy, z trudem uniknął ataku i odskoczył w tył. Wycelowana w niego niebiesko-biała włócznia pomknęła za nim.

Zanim jednak w niego uderzyła, napotkała na swej drodze ogon Kyuubiego. Chakra Demona zniszczyła lodowy sopel, a on sam popatrzył zirytowany na Namikaze. Po chwili jednak wrócił spojrzeniem na dziewczynkę, słysząc jej przepełniony bólem jęk. Trzeba było coś zrobić i to szybko.

Lis zadrżał, kiedy zimny podmuch owiał go. Moment później ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że jego futro pokryło się cienką warstwą lodu. Przez ułamek sekundy miał małe deja vu, na miejscu Mikiyo znajdowała się jej matka, a tam gdzie stał Kage, Naruto. Szybko się z niego otrząsnął i z niechęcią postanowił zrobić to samo co wtedy. Obrócił głowę w stronę jasnowłosego, który lekko dygotał z chłodu. Prychając, Kyuubi zmienił się w chmurę chakry i przylgnął do ciała Namikaze.

Ten zamrugał zaskoczony, tego się nie spodziewał. Już miał się odezwać, ale Lis go ubiegł mówiąc w myślach:

\- Pospiesz się! Nie jestem wstanie trwale otoczyć cię swoją chakrą! - blondyn zmrużył oczy i powoli skinął głową.

Następnie zaczął powoli zbliżać się do dziewczynki. Lód pod stopami jasnowłosego od razu zareagował na jego ruch i spróbował przykuć go do ziemi. Minato jednak z dziecinną łatwością uniknął prymitywnej pułapki i doskoczył do brunetki. Zamrożona woda zdawała się wrzeć w miejscu, gdzie stał i nawet chakra Lisa nie chroniła w pełni przed lodowatym chłodem bijącej od niej. Hokage zignorował ją i delikatnie podniósł dziewczynkę, była nawet zimniejsza lodu.

W tym momencie wszystko ustało, znikł śnieg, sople zwisające z gałęzi i przeraźliwy chłód. Została tylko dygocząca z wyczerpania czarnowłosa.

Namikaze ruszył w stronę domu, jednocześnie przyglądając się uważnie małej. Miała przybrudzoną buzie i podartą w kilku miejscach, żółto-zieloną sukienkę z wyszytym na jednym rękawie białym wachlarzem. Minato nigdy nie widział takiego znaku klanu, bo tym był wyszyty na ubraniu wzór, ale miał dziwne skojarzenia z klanem Uchiha. Blondyn zamyślił się, to wszystko musiało mieć jakiś związek z Aoi Senko, tylko co?

Podszedł do drzwi wejściowych, a otaczająca go chakra otworzyła je. Gdy wszedł do środka, lisia energia odsunęła się od niego i uformowała się w Kyuubiego, który zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi.

Niebieskooki uniósł brew, coś widocznie rozzłościło Demona. Nie skomentował jednak tego i zaczął iść w stronę salonu, nie było to wcale tak łatwe jak się wydawało. Czuł ogarniające go zmęczenie, co jednoznacznie wskazywało na to, że jeszcze w pełni nie wyzdrowiał. Słaniając się na nogach dotarł do pomieszczenie i delikatnie położył dziewczynkę na kanapie, sam zaś moment później opadł na miękki fotel obok okna. Po chwili usłyszał delikatny stukot łap o podłogę i do pokoju wpadł, lekko kulejąc, Lis ciągnący za sobą koc.

Kage z niechęcią zmusił się do wstania i pomógł opatulić nim czarnowłosą, po czym wrócił na miękki mebel, przymykając oczy i powoli zapadając w sen. Ostatnim, z czego zdał sobie sprawę zasypiając, był zwinięty na jego kolanach Lis.

* * *

 **Drobna informacja, od teraz rozdziały mogą pojawiać się rzadziej, ponieważ mam strasznie dużo zajęć i mało czasu na pisanie. Nie martwcie się więc, jeśli którejś niedzieli nie pojawi się następna część opowiadania. To nie będzie tak, że znikam bez słowa. Po prostu nie byłam wstanie się wyrobić. A chyba nie chcecie mieć czegoś byle jakiej jakości, co nie?**


	26. Chapter 26

Kilka godzin później wciąż lekko śpiący Minato ziewnął i zamrugał powiekami próbując się dobudzić. Jego przyćmiony umysł powoli przypominał sobie, co się działo. Ciekawe, kim była ta dziewczynka?

Wzdychając, Kage przetarł oczy, przy okazji zauważając ze zdziwieniem, że jego lewa ręka jest częściowo obśliniona. Co było niepokojące. Zamglonym wzrokiem spojrzał w dół, w nadziei, że dowie się czegoś z tym faktem związanego. Jakież było jego zaskoczenie, kiedy na swoich kolanach zobaczył śpiącego Lisa.

Musiał mieć jakieś halucynacje. Przecież Kyuubi od tak, nie położyłby mu się na brzuchu, prawda?

W tym czasie obiekt zainteresowania Namikaze przeciągnął się, łaskocząc przy okazji blondyna swoim puszystym ogonem. Następnie Demon oblizał swój pyszczek i spróbował się wygodniej ułożyć. Chwilę mu to zajęło, ale w końcu Ogoniasty wcisnął swoją mordkę pod prawą dłoń jasnowłosego, łapy zacisnął na jego koszuli, a ogon okręcił wokół lewej ręki i zadowolony dalej spał.

Hokage wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w Dziewięcioogoniastego. W ogóle nie przypominał tej bestii, która zaatakowała Konohę, właściwie to wydawał się być tylko zwykłym liskiem. Rozmyślając nad tym, Minato zaczął głaskać futrzaka po grzbiecie. Zaś moment później usłyszał ciche mruczenie.

Żółtowłosy natychmiast zabrał rękę, co spowodowało niezadowolony jęk Kyuubiego:

\- Nie przestawaj, Naruto...

Yondaime zamarł zszokowany. Jakim cudem Biju było wstanie pomylić go z jego synem?

Zanim jednak rozgryzł, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, Lis otworzył oczy. Czerwone patrzałki nieprzytomnie wpatrywały się w jasnowłosego, a ich właściciel, choć nie chętnie, budził się. Jeszcze przez chwilę spoglądał na niebieskookiego, jedynie machając delikatnie swoim ogonem, aż w końcu Namikaze zapytał:

\- Kyuubi...? - Demon ziewnął, wciąż będąc śpiący, i odpowiedział:

\- No co chcesz? - shinobi zmarszczył brwi. Dziewięcioogoniasty nie pamiętał, co moment wcześniej do niego powiedział? Czy może nie chciał nic na ten temat mówić? - Jak nic to świetnie!

Ogoniasty zeskoczył z blondwłosego ninja na podłogę i ruszył w stronę leżącej na kanapie Mikiyo. Nie wyglądała za dobrze. Spróbował obudzić małą szturchając ją nosem, ale to nic nie dało. Lis poruszył nerwowo swoją rudą kitą, nie powinien zasypiać tylko się nią opiekować! Ze zdenerwowania wbił pazury w drewnione panele. Musiał jej jakoś pomóc, nawet jeśli nie wiedział jak. Zazwyczaj używał swojej chakry, żeby leczyć jakiekolwiek zranienia, ale im ktoś był słabszy, tym jego lisia moc działała na niego agresywniej, więc ten sposób odpadał, a poza tym bez Jinchuuriki był niewykonalny. A on nie znał żadnej innej techniki! Nie były mu one do tej pory potrzebne!

Niespodziewanie Kurama poczuł, jak czyjeś palce chwytają go za skórę na karku i unoszą w górę. Chwilę później Dziewięcioogoniasty wpatrywał się w błękitne oczy Kage. I z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że coś się w nich zmieniło. Nie wiedział co, ale z jakiegoś powodu poczuł się dość niepewnie. Podwinął pod siebie ogon, a w tym samym czasie odezwał się blondyn:

\- Gdzie jest Naruto? - tylko cicha furia w głosie Yondaime wskazywała na to, jakie targają nim emocje. Najwyraźniej zaczął się domyślać, że Lis może mu powiedzieć bardzo dużo na ten temat. A bez chakry Biju mogło powiedzieć wszystko. Wystarczyłoby tylko dobrze je przycisnąć.

Momentalnie Kyuubi zdał sobie sprawę, że ma przed sobą człowieka, który zniszczyłby każdego, kto zagrażałby jego rodzinie. I tylko wrodzone poczucie obowiązku powstrzymywało go przed tym, a i to nie do końca.

\- Myślisz, że ci to powiem? - warknął Lis. Gdy tylko to powiedział, został gwałtownie przyciśnięty do podłogi. Z tą ilością chakry, którą posiadał, nie był wstanie nic zrobić.

\- Zapytam jeszcze raz, - rzekł żółtowłosy jedną ręką przytrzymując Demona. - Gdzie jest mój syn?! - Lis zamknął oczy, błędem byłe jego wczorajsza rozmowa z jasnowłosym. Nie powinien poruszać przy nim tematu z Aoi Senko w roli głównej.

Palce na szyi Dziewięcioogoniastego mocniej się zacisnęły, ponaglając go do odpowiedzi. W końcu wystękał:

\- Nie znam... nikogo kto... uważałby się... za twojego... syna...!

Żółty Błysk Konohy drgnął słysząc te słowa, po czym zapytał:

\- W takim razie, gdzie jest osoba, w której cię zapieczętowałem? - powiedzenie o swoim synu, jakby był tylko jakimś nieznajomym nie było przyjemne.

\- Nie wiem - odrzekł po chwili namysłu Kyuubi. - I nie chcę się tego dowiedzieć.

Namikaze chciał się dowiedzieć dlaczego, ale przeszkodził mu w tym hałas za jego plecami. Szybko obejrzał się za siebie, chcąc zorientować się, co się dzieje. Dziewczynka, którą wczoraj położył na kanapie, płakała przez sen.

Ten moment rozproszenia wystarczył Ogoniastemu, by mógł się uwolnić. Zmienił się w chmurę chakry i uciekając, zmaterializował koło fotela. Zawarczał, szczerząc ze złości kły, po czym zaślepiony wściekłością, rzucił się w kierunku blondyna. Zamierzał się zemścić. Hokage uskoczył przed zębami Kyuubiego i cofnął się w stronę kuchni, atak Demona zaskoczył go. Nie tracąc jednak czasu, na przemyślenia nad dziwnym zachowaniem Bestii, zaczął formować w dłoni Rasengan'a. Lis "uśmiechnął się" zimno w stronę żółtowłosego, któremu jutsu rozpłynęło się w dłoni. Wygrał.

Demon widząc, że niebieskooki zaczyna drżeć, kiedy fale cierpienia ogarniały jego ciało, powiedział:

\- Z pieczęcią ograniczającą nie jesteś wstanie walczyć.

Kage padł na kolana, kiedy ból sprawił, że nie był wstanie stać. Wszystko zaczęło mu się mieszać i znikać, pochłaniane przez katusze. Przez zamazany wzrok z trudem dostrzegał, co się wokół niego działo, ale tuż przed tym, jak stracił przytomność, spojrzał w zimne oczy Kyuubiego, a następnie na swoje przedramiona, dostrzegając na nich ciemne kreski, które najprawdopodobniej tworzyły jakiś wzór.

Kurama prychnął, widząc nieprzytomnego Yondaime leżącego na podłodze. A tak dobrze zaczynała im się układać współpraca. Najwyraźniej z tym człowiekiem nie dało się pracować. Wciąż zły na Namikaze, rozejrzał się po lekko zdemolowanym pokoju. Trzeba było tu posprzątać, a on, nie będąc człowiekiem, raczej tego nie zrobi. A Żółty Błysk raczej mu w tym nie pomoże w stanie, w jakim się znajduje teraz znajdował.

Mrucząc coś pod nosem z niezadowolenia, Biju usiadło na podłodze, skupiając się. Po kilku minutach jego futro delikatnie się zajarzyło, po czym całe ciało uległo gwałtownej transformacji i na miejscu lisa znalazł się nagi, rudowłosy mężczyzna. Przez chwilę siedział nie ruchomo, po czym przeciągnął się od niechcenia i mrużąc czerwone oczy wymamrotał:

\- Nienawidzę tej formy! - z niezadowoleniem obejrzał swoje ciało i dodał. - Naprawdę jej nienawidzę.

Chwiejąc się, z trudem wstał i - nie przejmując się swoim brakiem ubrań - podszedł do błękitnookiego, a następnie zarzucił go sobie na ramię. Musiał w końcu sprawić, żeby wszystko tutaj wyglądało jak przedtem. A Hokage na pewno nie był częścią rzeczy, które powinny znajdować się w tym pomieszczeniu.

* * *

 **Powiem tak, ten rozdział pisało mi się bardzo ciężko i to jest jeden z powodów, dlaczego jest taki krótki. A kolejne dopowiedzcie sobie sami. Mam też wrażenie, że (rozdział) wyszedł mi trochę sztucznie, a wy co o tym sądzicie?**


	27. Chapter 27

Miesiąc później, Naruto

Zrobił to. Zemścił się. Nie spodziewał się nawet, że pójdzie tak łatwo i szybko. Mrok był silny, gdy odchodził, a w chwili, gdy go niszczył nic nie znaczył i dla okolicznej polityki, i dla niego. Tylko dlaczego w takim razie, czuł taką pustkę? Jakby... wszystko, po co żył, już nie miało znaczenia. Właściwie, czy jego życie miało kiedyś jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Przecież jest nikim. Nukeninem bez wioski, sądzącym świat według własnych zasad. A może od zawsze nim był? Przecież nigdy nie miał domu, do którego wracałby wiedząc, że ktoś tam na niego czeka. Nic takiego nie miało miejsca od śmierci Katsu. Reszta Cieni się nie liczyła, to byli przyjaciele, nie rodzina. Nawet teraz, pomimo bycia chrzestnym Mikiyo nie czuł się jak ktoś, kto należy do jakiejś większej całości. Zawsze sam. A może nie potrafił docenić tego, co miał?

Fala wody przetoczyła się nad nim, mocząc to, co zdążyło wyschnąć w czasie, gdy dryfował. Od jakiegoś czasu był gdzieś na morzu i unosił się na wodzie, niesiony przez nią w niewiadomym kierunku. Nie wiedział, jakim cudem jeszcze oddychał, ale było mało prawdopodobne, że przeżyje jeszcze kilka godzin. Nie z tak poważnymi ranami. Jego chakra była na wykończeniu, a moc Kyuubiego, która została w nim po zatopieniu wyspy i najwyraźniej do tej pory utrzymywała go w świecie żywych, skończyła się. Zginie tutaj. Sam.

Zamknął niewidzące oczy, przeciążone po ataku. Strasznie go teraz bolały, czuł też spływające mu po twarzy krwawe łzy, będące jednym z efektów uszkodzenia Kekkei Genkai. A bez niego nie był wstanie się teleportować. Gdyby miał czas, pewnie nauczyłby się Hiraishin no Jutsu i uciekł z tego morskiego piekła. A może nie?

Ale to nie jest ważne. Nic już nie jest ważne. Może jeśli teraz zaśnie to, to wszystko się skończy? Zwłaszcza, ta piekielna samotność? Czy może po śmierci nic się nie zmieni? Miał tak wiele pytań i ani jednej odpowiedzi. Śmierć najwyraźniej nie lubiła zdradzać swoich tajemnic.

Nagle Naruto usłyszał cichy szept w swojej głowie, a przynajmniej coś, co to przypominało. Nie był to Kurama, bo wciąż pilnował Kage. Więc co? Dźwięk powtórzył się.

Zaciekawiony, pomimo swojego stanu, jasnowłosy zmaterializował się we własnym umyśle. Przez chwilę stał w znajomym, zalanym pomieszczeniu z klatką, by moment później zostać wciągnięty przez ciemność. Znalazł się w dziwnym miejscu, nic tutaj nie było. Tylko pustka, czarna przestrzeń bez początku i końca. Niebieskooki rozejrzał się, ale nic się nie pojawiło. W końcu zawołał:

\- Co jest? - z coraz większym podenerwowaniem obrócił się wokół własnej osi. - Gdzie ja jestem? - Nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

Wtem coś dotknęło twarzy Jinchuuriki. Nastolatek jakimś sposobem odskoczył w tył, a w jego dłoniach pojawiły się kunai'e. Jednak w następnym momencie zostały mu one wytrącone, a przed nim pojawiła się mała, świetlista kulka. Chłopak z niepokojem zaczął ją obserwować, ale kiedy nic się nie wydarzyło, odetchnął cicho z ulgą.

Niepewny co zrobić, wyciągnął rękę i zbliżył ją do jasnego punktu. Palce zapiekły go, gdy tylko chciał pochwycić dziwny przedmiot. Cofnął się, wkładając do ust podrażnione opuszki. Ale dziwne mrowienie w nich nie ustało, wręcz przeciwnie, zaczęło ogarniać resztę ciała i przebrało na sile, powodując ból. W końcu żółtowłosy przygryzł język, byle tylko nie zacząć jęczęć. Skulił się, a po pustce nagle zaczęły rozbrzmiewać pełne żalu i złości głosy:

\- Zabiłeś nas!

\- Zamordowałeś! Dlaczego?

\- Co ci takiego zrobiliśmy?

\- Odpowiedz!

Błękitnooki wrzasnął, słysząc te nawoływania. Raniły go mocniej niż najostrzejszy shuriken i nie ustawały. Błyskawicznie podniósł się i zaczął na oślep uciekać, byle dalej od głosów. Jeden z nich krzyknął:

\- Nie zwiejesz nam, potworze!

Jasnowłosy nie słuchał ich, chciał tylko jak najszybciej się stąd wynieść. Z jego oczu płynęły łzy, a on sam z trudem się poruszał. Długo biegł, aż w końcu upadł, chociaż to wydawało się niemożliwe w niebycie. Głosy nad nim zawirowały, śmiejąc się szaleńczo, by następnie wrzasnąć razem:

\- Giń!

\- Nie! - sprzeciwił się ktoś, a ciemność i pustka zniknęły.

Jinchuuriki znalazł się w miejscu przypominającym klatkę Lisa. Z popękanych rur skapywała woda i spadała na mokrą podłogę, a cichy plusk, kiedy zdarzała się z powierzchnią był zagłuszany przez szloch żółtowłosego. Chłopak drżał siedząc z podkulonymi nogami i kołysząc się w przód i tył. W końcu wyszeptał, jakby próbując siebie przekonać:

\- Nie jestem... nie... jestem... p-potw... nie jestem, wiedziałbym... o tym, prawda? Wiedziałbym...?! - zacisnął powieki, w rozpaczliwej próbie odszukania czegoś, co zaprzeczyłoby słowom głosów. Ale nic tam nie było, jakby wszystko zostało skasowane.

\- Oj nie płacz już! - zawołał ktoś przed nim. Blondyn otworzył oczy, chcąc się dowiedzieć kto to i w tym samym momencie zamarł. Przed nim stał... on sam! - Co? Zaskoczony? - zawołał drugi blondyn. Teraz widać było, że nie jest identyczny, miał czerwone tęczówki i czarne białka oczu. A dodatkowo złośliwy uśmiech na twarzy, tak nie podobny do uśmiechu oryginału.

Czerwonooki prychnął, jakby był czymś rozbawiony, a błękitnooki jakimś cudem wykrztusił:

\- Kim jesteś?

\- Tobą, - odpowiedział blondyn, bawiąc się kosmykiem włosów - ale też i sobą. Można by powiedzieć, że jestem twoją częścią - zaśmiał się. - Tą mroczniejszą, skrywaną - zaczął bawić się kunai'em, który nagle pojawił się w jego dłoni. - Możesz mnie nazywać Kanashim Inją i... - zawiesił głos. - Żegnaj!

Rzucił bronią w kierunku bezbronnego oryginału. Nim jednak sztylet wbił się w ciało nastolatka, został zatrzymany przez kogoś innego. Nowo-przybyły, wyglądający prawie tak samo jak krwistooki, tyle że z białymi oczami, pokręcił z niezadowoleniem głową i odezwał się:

\- Zgłupiałeś do reszty? Jak zabijesz Świadomość to my też zginiemy!

\- No i co z tego? To jakiś problem? - zapytał ze znudzeniem blondyn. - Bo z tego co wiem, nie ma niczego, co zabraniałoby mi go zabić.

\- Nie, no ja z tobą nie wytrzymam! - zawołał nowy. - Czego nie rozumiesz w słowie "zginiemy"? - nie widząc reakcji na swoje słowa dodał. - Nie możesz mi spojrzeć prosto w twarz?

\- Hmpf... byłbym szczęśliwy, gdybym nie musiał cię więcej oglądać i mam zamiar robić to tak długo, ile się da. Poza tym mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie – czerwonooki przyjrzał się swoim paznokciom, po czym mruknął po nosem. - Chyba będę musiał je obciąć.

\- Nie ignoruj mnie! - krzyknął przybysz celując palcem w Kanashiego.

\- A co innego mam, według ciebie, robić? Normalnej rozmowy nie da się z tobą przeprowadzić – prychnął blondyn, po czym obrócił się tyłem do jasnookiego. - Jak będziesz chciał coś związanego ze mną to wołaj – i ruszył w ciemniejszą stronę pomieszczenia.

\- Normalnej, czyli związanej z planowaniem zniszczenia całego świata? - nie doczekał się jednak odpowiedzi. - Wracaj tu! - zawołał po chwili białooki, zaciskając dłonie.

\- Gadaj zdrów! - jedynie odkrzyknął mu Inja.

Jego rozmówca prawie pisnął ze złości i pewnie rzucił się w pościg za krwistookim, gdyby nie to, że za jego plecami odezwał się błękitnooki:

\- Mogę wiedzieć, co się tutaj dzieje?

\- Chodzi to, że ja też za bardzo tego nie rozumiem – mruknął drugi blondyn drapiąc się po karku. - Właściwie, to chyba nawet nie powinieneś tu trafić, Świadomość...

\- Oczywiście, że nie powinien tu trafić bałwanie! – wrzasnął ze swojego kąta Kanashi. - Świadomość nigdy nie zapuszcza się na tereny Podświadomości i odwrotnie!

\- To jak on się tu znalazł?

\- Pomyśl przez chwilę! - jęknął Inja, po czym jego zachowanie momentalnie się zmieniło. - A może nie umiesz, Naruto? - zaszydził.

\- No pięknie, znowu mu odbiło – westchnął jasnooki i po chwili zwrócił się do wciąż klęczącego na podłodze niebieskookiego, który wpatrywał się w niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Gdybyś był teraz przytomny miałbyś jeden z napadów szału, wiesz o tym?

\- Co przez to rozumiesz? - zapytał Jinchuuriki, podnosząc się z kolan.

\- Z tego co zdążyłem wywnioskować przez piętnaście lat istnienia w tym miejscu to wszystko, dosłownie wszystko, co tutaj zrobimy, odbija się na tobie, Świadomość. Takie ataki – wskazał na czerwonookiego - są wywoływane przez szaleństwo mojego towarzysza – westchnął blondyn. - Chociaż to też częściowo twoja wina.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał cicho błękitnooki.

\- Nie ma konkretnej przyczyny, dlaczego tak się stało. Może było to spowodowane służbą w Anbu? Oskarżeniami wobec nas za czyny, których się dopuściliśmy? Czy może torturami? Bez względu na powód, w rezultacie twojego obwiniania się, pewnego dnia obudziłem się z Inją i jego szaleństwem na karku - białooki zadrżał. - Od tej pory walczymy tutaj ze sobą o władzę, przez większość czasu to ja mam kontrolę, ale czasami... zdarzają się wypadki.

\- Napady szału – mruknął w zamyśleniu drugi blondyn.

\- Tak – zgodził się jasnooki. - Silne emocje doprowadzały do sytuacji, w której Kanashi był ode mnie silniejszy, pomimo tego, że nie był dominującą Podświadomością. A teraz stoimy przed problemem – żółtowłosy dobył broni. - Mój towarzysz nie ma już punktu zaczepienia, który by go tutaj utrzymywał, ale jednocześnie jest też częścią ciebie – spod ściany dobiegł dziwny dźwięk ni to warknięcie, ni to prychnięcie. - Musisz zdecydować, który z nas jest teraz twoją główną Podświadomością! - białooki pomknął błyskawicznie do przodu, zderzając się z atakującym go krwistookim. - Pospiesz się! - tylko tyle zdążył wykrzyczeć, zanim walka całkowicie go pochłonęła.

* * *

 **Rozdział z lekkim poślizgiem, ale jest!**


	28. Chapter 28

Niebieskooki zadrżał, kiedy obaj przeciwnicy starli się ze sobą. Wydawało mu się, że coś w nim niebezpiecznie zatrzeszczało. Następna wymiana ciosów i trzeszczenie przybrało na sile. Czuł, że jakaś część w nim łamała się coraz bardziej z każdym uderzeniem Kanashiego i Naruto.

Po chwili blondyn zauważył, że złote ściany pomieszczenia zaczęły pękać. Na ich powierzchni pojawiło się wiele szerokich szczelin, z których sypał się pył. Nie dolatywał on jednak do podłogi, tylko rozpływał się w locie. Było coś przerażającego w tym widoku, ale błękitnooki nie wiedział co. Uniósł rękę, żeby złapać kilka spadających drobinek, jednak zamarł, widząc swoją dłoń. Na skórze widać było pęknięcia, co upodabniało ją do ściany!

Szybko spojrzał w dół na swoje odbicie w tafli wody zalegającej w pomieszczeniu i aż się zachłysnął. Gdyby ktoś go teraz zobaczył, pomyślałby pewnie, że został wskrzeszony przy pomocy Edo Tensei. Chociaż nie, ożywieńcy się nie rozpadali, a on tak. Co samo w sobie było dziwnym uczuciem.

Z fascynacją zacisnął dłoń w pięść i obserwował spadający z niej jasny proszek. Ciekawe, czym on był?

Wreszcie oderwał wzrok od tajemniczego zjawiska i powracając do problemu, jakim było wybranie Podświadomości. Jeżeli ich walka tak na niego wpływała to musiał się pospieszyć. Ponownie spojrzał w kierunku walczących blondynów.

W powietrzu między nimi latała broń i, co jakiś czas, różne destrukcyjne jutsu. Obaj najwyraźniej chcieli siebie zniszczyć.

Wreszcie jeden z ataków czerwonookiego przedarł się przez obronę obronę przeciwnika. Ramię białookiego zostało rozcięte, a podłogę zabarwiła krew. Następny cios i blondyn padł na kolana, a Inja z wściekłością przymierzył się do zadania ostatecznego cięcia. I wtedy wszystko zamarło, jakby czas stanął w miejscu.

W tym właśnie momencie niebieskooki zorientował się, co powinien zrobić. Obie Podświadomości były nim, przedstawiały jego podejście do życia i zachowania. Nie mógł zniszczyć jednego z blondynów, nie wpływając przy tym na siebie samego. Jednak skoro ich śmierć nie wchodziła w rachubę, to trzeba było coś innego wymyślić.

I po krótkiej chwili wymyślił. Obaj mogli się pogodzić.

Niespodziewanie walczący zniknęli, a ktoś za nim zaklaskał.

Błękitnooki szybko obrócił się do tyłu. Nikogo tam nie było. Chociaż już nie powinno go to dziwić, bo to miejsce było już i tak zaskakujące. Jedyne, co widział poza mokrymi ścianami i podłogą, to strasznie zamazany cień, który pojawił się kilka sekund wcześniej. I to on najwyraźniej klaskał. Nawet jeżeli to nie było możliwe. Zaś po chwili powiedział:

\- Dużo czasu zajęło ci dojście do tego – głos był nie głośniejszy od szeptu, ale jakimś sposobem było go słychać pomimo odległości. - Nie sądziłem, że tyle ci to zajmie, ale w końcu to zrozumiałeś.

\- To znaczy? - zapytał chłopak.

\- Widziałeś walkę, co nie? - rzekł cień niczym do małego dziecka. - I doszedłeś do wniosku, że trzeba się... ich pogodzić, prawda? - blondyn powoli pokiwał głową. - W takim razie spróbuj jakoś połączyć życie Kanashiego z życiem Naruto.

\- A mogę wiedzieć, po co?

\- Jesteś nimi oboma - odpowiedziało tylko widmo.

-To niemożliwe! - oświadczył gwałtownie nastolatek. - Nie mogę być jednocześnie tym i tym!

\- A to dlaczego?

\- To proste, „Inja" morduje, a „Naruto" ratuje.

\- Ale podczas ich walki stwierdziłeś, że muszą się pogodzić. Dlaczego więc ty tego nie zrobisz? - zaciekawiony cień lekko zadrżał.

\- To zbyt skomplikowane! - wykrzyknął nagle jasnowłosy. - I nie umiem tego wyjaśnić – chłopak zamilkł, po czym dodał szeptem. - Tego nawet nie da się wyjaśnić.

\- Wszystko da się wyjaśnić - rzekł filozoficznie cień, po czym mruknęło. - Chyba się nie poddasz?

\- A jest inne wyjście? - niebieskooki popatrzył na swojego rozmówcę z niedowierzaniem.

\- Oczywiście, że tak! Co to za głupie pytanie? - widząc, że żółtowłosy mu nie wierzy, dodał. - Sam stwarzasz sobie ograniczenia i się dziwisz, że czegoś nie możesz zrobić.

\- Nieprawda!

\- Taak? - powiedział z sarkazmem cień. - W takim razie powiedz mi, dlaczego ukrywasz swoją tożsamość?

\- Nie ukrywam! - warknął niebieskooki.

\- Mam co do tego wątpliwości – zaśmiało się widmo, następnie rzekło już całkiem poważnie. - Zaprzeczasz samemu sobie.

\- Nie... to nie...

\- Widzisz? - zapytał cień. - Eh... same z tobą problemy – okrążył milczącego blondyna. - Pogódź się z tym, że niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniają. Nie cofniesz czasu i nie zmienisz tego co się wydarzyło. Wykorzystaj to, co teraz masz i stań się lepszym! A nie, sam pozbawiasz się...

\- Zamknij się już! - mruknął nastolatek, próbując zaatakować cienia, ale jego ręka przeniknęła przez niego i nic się nie stało.

\- No jak z dzieckiem!

\- Odczep się ode mnie! - zajęczał chłopak.

\- Nie, dopóki nie przestaniesz zachowywać się jak kompletny kretyn – odpowiedziało widmo. - Do momentu, aż nie stwierdzisz, że jesteś jednocześnie Inją i Naruto, będziesz tutaj siedział.

\- Niech ci będzie, jestem i Inją, i Naruto, zadowolony?

\- Nie – cień nagle się rozpłynął.

Niebieskooki rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu swojego rozmówcy, jednak nikogo już tutaj nie było. Wzruszając ramionami, usiadł na podłodze, musiał jak najszybciej wydostać się z tego miejsca. Najlepiej nie prowadząc przy tym dyskusji filozoficznej z jakimś widmem.

Siedział już tak od wielu godzin, ale nie wymyślił jeszcze, w jaki sposób mógłby się stąd wyrwać. A próbował już wielu rzeczy, od zniszczenia tego miejsca do medytacji i nic. Przy tym mimowolnie zastanawiał się nad słowami cienia. Tylko jak miał je rozumieć? Że miał być jednocześnie Inją i Naruto? To było proste do zrozumienia, ale, niestety, niemożliwe. Nie mógł być jednocześnie zimnym zabójcą i nastolatkiem, który chciał, żeby ludzie wokół niego nie byli smutni. Nie dało się pogodzić tych dwóch jego twarzy.

Z westchnieniem pokręcił głową, przypominając sobie jednocześnie, że cień mówił coś o stwarzaniu sobie problemów. Podobnie mówił jego mistrz, że kłopoty są tylko w głowie. Trzeba było tylko umieć je rozwiązywać. A tego nie potrafił.

Sensei pewnie wiedziałby, co ma zrobić, żeby było dobrze. Szkoda tylko, że leży teraz dwa metry pod ziemią.

Ocierając łzy płynące mu po policzkach, niebieskooki przeczesał dłonią swoje włosy i spróbował zapomnieć o ostatnich wspomnieniach związanych ze swoim nauczycielem. Doskonale pamiętał, jak martwy mężczyzna uczył go walki i jak pokazywał mu różne sposoby szpiegowania. Jak kiedyś stwierdził, że ma spory talent, ale powinien przestać być aktorem, chociaż nie miało to wtedy nic wspólnego z tematem lekcji.

Właśnie, co on miał wtedy na myśli? Przecież nigdy nie grał... chyba. A jeśli tak, to kiedy by się to mogło zacząć? W Mroku, czy jeszcze wcześniej? Zresztą to teraz nie było ważne. Liczyło się to, co ta gra aktorska symbolizowała. Bo to by znaczyło, że on nigdy tak naprawdę nie istniał, byłyby tylko maski, które zakładał przy ludziach. Maska-Naruto i maska-Inja. Ale co by się pod nimi kryło?

I wtedy błękitnooki zrozumiał, że to co mówiło widmo miało sens. Jeżeli jego zachowanie było uwarunkowane maską, jaką w tym momencie miał na sobie, to znaczy, że był jednocześnie Inją i Naruto. A bez nich, kim był?

Zanim jednak zdążył odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie, poczuł, że spada. A później nic już nie było.

Zaś cień ze stoickim spokojem obserwował, jak żółtowłosy rozpływa się niczym dym. Czyli musiał w końcu zrozumieć, że twierdzenie, iż Naruto i Inja nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego jest błędne. Chociaż powinien pomyśleć o tym od razu podczas walki stworzonych przez widmo postaci. Wtedy ono nie musiałby się ujawniać. Ale i to miało swoją dobrą stronę.

Cień uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, wiedział, że teraz wiele się zmieni.

* * *

 **Na swoje usprawiedliwienie za takie opóźnienie mogę tylko powiedzieć, że mam w tym tygodniu konkurs i bardzo mało czasu, żeby się do niego przygotować.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Przeczytaj mnie! Żeby wiedzieć, co się dzieje w końcówce tego rozdziału, radzę sobie przypomnieć 26-stą część opowiadania.**

* * *

Morze Lazurowe, niedaleko granicy z krajem Mroku, Naruto

Obudziło go lekkie kołysanie. Czyli musiał być dalej na morzu. Ale nie czuł drgań wody, co było zaskakujące. Czyżby nadal był w swoim umyśle? Nie będąc pewnym, co jest prawdziwe, a co nie, zakrył ręką oczy i spróbował ponownie zasnąć, chociaż słońce świecące mu w twarz w tym przeszkadzało. To wszystko mogło dziać się zarówno w jego głowie, jak i w rzeczywistości, bo już wcześniej miał halucynacje od gorąca. Ciekawe, czy można zobaczyć fatamorganę na oceanie? Jednak nie zastanawiał się długo nad tym, bo w końcu zmęczenie zrobiło swoje i zapadł w drzemkę.

Już prawie spał, gdy usłyszał czyjś chichot. Nie wiedział do kogo on należał i postanowił go zignorować, nawet jeżeli nie zgadzało się to z tym, jak postępują shinobi. Chciał tylko spać! Kiedy jednak zorientował się, że ktoś do niego podchodzi, szybko uchylił powieki, chcąc zobaczyć, kto to. I od razu tego pożałował, wszystko kręciło mu się w głowie błyskając szaleńczo, a od bujania miejsca, w którym się znajdował, poczuł nudności.

Człowiek, który na początku się śmiał, podbiegł do niego, podstawiając mu pod nos miskę.

Naruto ledwie widząc to, pokręcił głową. Jeżeli wcześniej cokolwiek miał w brzuchu to już dawno to zniknęło i na pewno nie mógł tego zwrócić. Skrzywił się, czując gorzki posmak w ustach. Najwyraźniej jego ciało miało za nic logikę i nadal próbowało wyrzucić wszystko co miał w żołądku.

\- Aleś się urządził, Inja – odezwał się ktoś, podając jednocześnie nagiemu od pasa w górę niebieskookiemu chusteczkę.

\- Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać – wykrztusił blondyn, wycierając usta i spojrzał na swojego rozmówcę. - Akihito? - zapytał zaskoczony. Czy on przypadkiem nie był martwy?

\- Mnie też miło cię widzieć, stary! - zawołał brązowowłosy. - Ile to już czasu minęło, od kiedy ostatni raz się widzieliśmy? Rok? Dwa?

\- Dwa – potwierdził niebieskooki. - Możesz mi powiedzieć, co się stało?

\- Trochę to zajmie – powiedział Akihito, siadając na hamaku niebieskookiego. - Od czego by to zacząć?

\- Może od początku? - wymruczał sarkastycznie w nie najlepszym nastroju żółto-włosy. - Gdzie ja jestem?

\- Na statku, oczywiście! - odrzekł drugi chłopak, pokazując ręką wykonane z połączenia drewna i metalu pomieszczenie. - Nawet nie wiesz, ile się ciebie na szukaliśmy! Ze dwa razy opłynęliśmy okolice tych małych wysepek, co leżą na wschód od stałego lądu. Wiesz, o których mówię? - jasnowłosy potwierdził to skinieniem głowy. - Byłeś całkiem niedaleko jednej z nich!

Nagle ktoś zapukał w drzwi. Szatyn uniósł zaskoczony brwi, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, usłyszał:

\- Mogę wejść?

\- Oczywiście, Yorukage(Cień Nocy)! - odkrzyknął brązowowłosy, klepiąc niebieskookiego po plecach, który lekko pobladł.

Do kajuty weszła wysoka brunetka w białym kapeluszu obwiedzionym na krańcach czarną nitką. Na moment zatrzymała się, bo w środku było o wiele ciemniej niż na pokładzie statku. Następnie ruszyła powoli, pewnym krokiem w stronę Akihito i Naruto.

Blondyn niepewnie obserwował podchodzącą Kage. Mimowolnie zacisnął dłonie. Pomimo tego, że nie znał tej kobiety, to miał awersję co do urzędu, jaki piastowała. Taki prezent po martwym Kage. Zmrużył oczy, starając się swoimi zmysłami sensora zorientować się, jak dużą chakrę ma stojąca przed nim osoba. Wolał wiedzieć, z kim ma do czynienia. Po chwili ze zdziwieniem pokręcił lekko głową. Może i nowa przywódczyni Mroku nie miała takiej ilości energii jak jej poprzednik, to nie można jej było uznać za słabą.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do niego, po czym spojrzała na brązowowłosego:

\- Zostaw nas samych – rozkazała.

Akihito bez zbędnych słów wstał z hamaku i skłonił się brunetce, by kilka sekund później wyjść z pomieszczenia. Zanim zamknął drzwi, pokazał jeszcze jasnowłosemu uniesione kciuki.

\- Cieszę się, że wreszcie mogłam cię poznać, Kanashi Inja – odezwała się cicho Yorukage, kiedy nie było już nikogo poza nimi. Naruto spuścił w odpowiedzi głowę i wymamrotał:

\- O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? - moment później zaśmiał się. - Zresztą, nie ważne. Rób co masz zrobić i tyle – jednak nic się nie stało. Po dłuższej chwili milczenia, zapytał. - Dlaczego mnie nie zabijesz? Masz do tego pełne prawo... jak każdy w całym kraju.

\- To nie do końca prawda – powiedziała czarnowłosa i podeszła jeszcze bliżej. - Ale jak chcesz uparcie trzymać się zasady, że za zabójstwo Kage jest śmierć to możemy to załatwić – kobieta umilkła na moment. - Spójrz mi w oczy – blondyn przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy wykonać polecenie, ale w końcu uniósł głowę, a Yorukage kontynuowała. - Możemy też zrobić tak, że anuluję tobie tę karę – przywódczyni wioski zawiesiła głos.

\- Dlaczego miałbym się na to zgodzić?

\- Z pewnością chciałbyś żyć i wrócić do Mroku, prawda? - zapytała łagodnie Kage.

Żółto-włosy zadrżał. Owszem, chciał tu kiedyś wrócić, ale nie w najbliższej przyszłości. W pamięci miał jeszcze całkiem żywe wspomnienia z tortur. Tylko podejrzewał, że drugiej takiej szansy niedostanie. Nikt nie dostawał. Jednak nie wiedział, na co ma się zdecydować.

\- Masz godzinę, żeby podjąć decyzję – oświadczyła ciemnowłosa i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Zanim jednak dotknęła klamki usłyszała:

\- A co z Itachim i Kamiru?

\- Wszystko zależy od twojej decyzji – odpowiedziała Yorukage, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Naruto nie miał pojęcia, co o tym myśleć. Byłoby wspaniale, gdyby nikt go nie ścigał i mógł sobie w spokoju gdzieś istnieć. Jednak z drugiej strony musiałby służyć nowej Kage. Nie był pewny, jak miałoby to wyglądać. Bo to, że chciałaby wykorzystać jego umiejętności było jasne jak słońce. Tylko kim miałby być?

Zabójcą na jej skinienie? Był już wcześniej i nie chciał z tego powtórki.

A może zostałby Anbu? Chociaż z jego umiejętnościami trudno byłoby znaleźć dla niego partnera, więc co tu mówić o drużynie.

Trzeba jeszcze dodać, że był Jinchuuriki. Co stanowiło nie lada problem i mogło sprowadzić na niego śmierć. Rzadko kto lubił takich jak on. Wystarczy spojrzeć na sytuację pozostałych osób z Demonami. Nie było u nich za różowo. Nie chciał skończyć w podobnej sytuacji.

Istniała też możliwość, że Yorukage chciała go w Mroku dla jego Kekkei Genkai. Nie zdziwiłoby się, gdyby tak było. Wioski od dawna starały się przyciągnąć osoby z potężnymi umiejętnościami i jego dawny dom nie był tu wyjątkiem.

Musiał się dobrze zastanowić, zanim coś zrobi. I błagać któregokolwiek z bogów, żeby jego decyzja była dobra.

* * *

Miesiąc wcześniej, Kurama, Minato i Mikiyo

Lis już jakiś czas temu wrócił do swojej zwierzęcej, jednoogoniastej formy. Zmęczony sprzątaniem bałaganu, jakiego narobił wraz z Yondaime w salonie, wskoczył na kanapę, na której leżała Mikiyo i delikatnie się obok niej położył. Nie chciał, żeby dziewczynka się obudziła. Sam też chciał przez chwilkę zdrzemnąć.

Niestety, jego prosty plan się nie powiódł i brunetka się ocknęła. Pomimo zaspania, sześciolatka z paniką rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu i wciskała w Dziewięcioogoniastego, który znajdował się między nią o sofą. Nie po to tu się kładł, by po kilku minutach zostać zmiażdżony.

Demon chciał uspokoić kruszynę i potarł ją nosem po policzku. Ale uzyskał efekt przeciwny do zamierzonego. Czarnowłosa z dzikim piskiem zleciała z puchatego mebla i zaczęła na czworaka cofać się.

Kyuubi pognał za nią na podłogę i obserwując uważnie zapytał:

\- Mikiyo? - ale ciemnooka nie odpowiedziała. - To ja, Kurama – rzekł łagodnie. A w myślach zastanawiał się, co się stało dziecku.

\- Kurama? - wyszeptała użytkowniczka Hyotona. - Kurama! - nieświadomie korzystając z chakry, w ułamku sekundy zbliżyła się do Biju. - Kurama, Kurama, Kurama! - zawołała brunetka ściskając Lisa, a z jej oczu popłynęły łzy.

\- Jestem przy... tobie – wykrztusił dusząc się. - Chcesz... jeść? - dziewczynka po chwili pokiwała lekko głową. - No to... chodź.

Córka Itachiego trzymając Ogoniastą Bestię niczym dużą przytulankę, powoli wstała i chwiejąc się lekko na nogach, poszła do kuchni, a Demon wskazywał jej drogę.

Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie to, że długowłosa kilka razy się po drodze wywróciła i Kyuubi, docierając do pomieszczenia z lodówką, czuł się jakby na jego karku kilkakrotnie podskoczył Gamabunta.

W paskudnym humorze Lis, szukając czegoś do zjedzenia w szafkach i przy okazji znajdując pajęczynę, której nie powinno tutaj być, zastanawiał się, gdzie jest jego Jinchuuriki, kiedy jest potrzebny?

* * *

 **Sakuja 3:** Oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu miałam jeszcze kilka innych rzeczy na głowie, ale dziękuję, że mi przypomniałaś.

 **A! I jakby się zdarzyło, że rozdziału nie ma przez dłuższy okres czasu, to mruknijcie coś w stylu "Amaterana, cholera, gdzie się podział rozdział? Już, już daj go tu!". Ewentualnie nawrzeszczcie za znęcanie się nad czytelnikami. Można też pogrozić, co też mi zrobicie, jak mnie znajdziecie.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chcę wam teraz wszystkim podziękować za dziesięć tysięcy wejść na opowiadanie.**

* * *

Morze Lazurowe, Naruto

Czas mijał nieubłaganie, a on wciąż nie podjął decyzji. Rozważył już wszystkie za i przeciw, i nic nie przeważało na tyle, by mógł się zdecydować. Miał za mało informacji o tym, co się dzieje w wiosce i za dużo wątpliwości, co do samej Kage. Bardzo przypominała swojego poprzednika, chociaż inaczej rządziła. Powinien dać jej szansę, chociaż coś się w nim zwijało na myśl o spotkaniu z tą kobietą. A wiedza, że go zabije, jeśli powie "nie" tylko dolewała oliwy do ognia.

Wzdychając ciężko, blondyn zakrył twarz dłońmi. To był jakiś koszmar! Cała ta sytuacja była jakaś chora. Ale przywódcy często stają przed takimi dylematami. A jego priorytetem była ochrona podwładnych, czyli Itachiego, Kamiru i ich potomka, nawet jeżeli sześciolatka nie była nawet shinobi. Pomimo tego za Mikiyo też brał odpowiedzialność, była członkiem jego nieoficjalnej drużyny i wymagała szczególnej ochrony – jak każde dziecko.

Żółto-włosy zamarł czując jak ktoś się zbliża. Drzwi do kajuty otworzyły się bezgłośnie i do środka weszła Kage, sprawiając tym samym, ze chłopaka ogarnął niczym nieuzasadniony strach. Kobieta spojrzała chłodno na niebieskookiego i zapytała:

\- Jaka jest twoja decyzja? - jasnowłosy milczał przez chwilę, przypatrując się niezwykle interesującym deskom, z których zrobiona była podłoga i bujając lekko na hamaku, po czym wstał i patrząc prosto w oczy przywódczyni Wioski, odpowiedział:

\- Dołączę do Mroku, ale pod pewnymi warunkami – brunetka uniosła brew chcąc, by żółtowłosy kontynuował. - Moi ludzie podlegaliby tylko mnie – zaczął wymieniać na palcach nastolatek. - Za ich niepowodzenia winę ponosiłbym ja i... - chłopak zawiesił głos. - W przypadku mojej śmierci, podlegające mi osoby otrzymują prawo do opuszczenia Wioski nie będąc ściganym, a w jeżeli zgodzą się pozostać w Wiosce, to ta zapewni im warunki życiowe.

\- Kto miałby ci podlegać? - spytała brunetka wyciągając zwój z jednej z kieszeni po wewnętrznej stronie płaszcza.

\- Itachi Uchiha, Kamiru Uchiha-Yuki i Mikiyo Uchiha – odrzekł szybko Jinchuuriki.

\- Rozumiem - powiedziała Yorukage, myśląc przez chwilę. - Dwa pierwsze punkty twoich „wymagań" są do zaakceptowania. Ale co do trzeciego... Co dostanę w zamian za puszczenie ich po twojej śmierci? Tak silna dwójka shinobi, na dodatek posiadająca dziecko... To byłaby wielka strata dla Mroku, gdyby odeszli.

\- To prawda – odpowiedział ostrożnie blondyn. - Dlatego chcę zaproponować coś innego.

\- A co stanowiłoby równowartość tego, kim jest ta dwójka ninja? - blondyn zacisnął mocno zęby, przeklinając się w duchu za to, co teraz powiedział:

\- Moje posłuszeństwo – brunetka kazała mu kontynuować i Naruto z ciężkim sercem wyjawił swój pomysł. - Jeżeli Wioska przestanie zabiegać o to, by Kamiru i Itachi Uchiha dołączyli do niej, wtedy... - błękitnooki nie był pewien czy to, co chce powiedzieć, przejdzie mu przez gardło.

\- Wtedy co? - zażądała odpowiedzi Kage, kiedy nastolatek przed nią nic nie mówił.

\- Będę jej ślepo posłuszny – wykrztusił jasnowłosy, czując jak wspomnienia sprzed kilku lat wracają.

\- Tak, to zdecydowanie lepsza propozycja – rzekła z zadowoleniem kobieta rozwijając zwój i wyjmując długopis oraz opaskę ze znakiem Mroku. - Podpisz się!

Jinchuuriki pobieżnie przeczytał całą umowę, krzywiąc się mocno przy punkcie, w którym między wierszami dało się zrozumieć, że Yorukage może decydować od teraz o wszystkim za niego.

Z niechęcią złożył swój podpis i już miał się o coś zapytać w związku z tym, kiedy poczuł, jak ostrze kunai'a wbija się w jego krtań. Spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na czarnowłosą. Ta tylko zmrużyła oczy i cicho rozkazała:

\- Od teraz nie odezwiesz się do nikogo, – przekręciła broń, poważnie uszkadzając przy tym struny głosowe żółto-włosego. - zapomnij o przyjaciołach, rodzinie czy kogo tam jeszcze masz. Od tej chwili służysz tylko i wyłącznie mnie. Zrozumiałeś? - kobieta wyciągnęła metal z ciała chłopaka, który upadł na kolana, trzymając się jedną ręką za szyję. - Za dziesięć minut widzę cię na pokładzie, Kanashi – Kage wyszła szybkim krokiem z kajuty, rzucając na hamak opaskę i pozostawiając okaleczonego niebieskookiego na podłodze.

Naruto patrzył z wściekłością pomieszaną z przerażeniem na swoją nową panią. Tak, panią. Bo jak inaczej nazwać Yorukage? Stał się właśnie jej psem na posyłki. A najgorsze było to, że sam się w to wpakował. Czyli ufanie przywódcom Wiosek nie jest dobrym pomysłem.

Pomimo czucia ostrego rwanie w gardle, przełknął ślinę. Z chakrą Lisa pewnie byłby już zdrowy, ale teraz musiał radzić sobie sam. I to przez długi czas, zorientował się blondyn. Bo to, że Kyuubi nie może wpaść w łapy Mroku było w tym momencie jasne jak słońce, które świeciło nad nim, gdy dryfował po morzu. A żeby się nie próbował zbliżyć do Wioski, to musiał o wszystkim się dowiedzieć. Tak samo jak Itachi i Kamiru.

Położył płasko dłoń na deskach i skupił się. Prawie wcale nie miał chakry, więc musiał za pierwszym razem wykonać perfekcyjnie technikę, bo drugiej szansy niedostanie. Poruszył ustami, jakby mówił „Kuchiyose no jutsu!". Z pod jego ręki wystrzeliły czarne znaczki, błyskawicznie tworząc okrąg, a po chwili pomieszczenie wypełniło się białym dymem. Trochę trwało, zanim zniknął, a w tym czasie Jinchuuriki zdążył się ubrać, nakryć kapturem głowę i zawiązać sobie znak swojego upadku, opaskę shinobi.

Po środku stworzonego przez nastolatka kręgu leżało złotawe zwierzę. Z początku można by go uznać za pokrytą jasnym futrem wersję Dziewięcioogoniastego, bo ten stwór też miał dziewięć pięknych, puszystych kit. Gdyby jednak ktoś przyjrzałby mu się uważnie, zobaczyłby żywe, błękitne niczym bezchmurne niebo oczy z delikatnymi okręgami, w których często błyszczały iskierki rozbawienia i paszczę pełną ostrych jak brzytwa, białych zębów. I chociaż istota na pierwszy rzut oka przypominała z wyglądu Lisa, to znawca zauważyłby pewnie, że miniaturowa bestia bardziej wyglądała na wilka.

Jej przywoływacz pewnie tylko uśmiechnąłby się, słysząc takie twierdzenie, bo tylko on wiedział, czym ten zwierz wielkości kuca był. A był nim, dokładniej jego pełną zwierzęcą formą, równie inteligentną i silną, co on sam. Przyzwanie takiej istoty wymagało znajomości kilku sekretnych, klanowych technik i polegało na podzieleniu siebie na człowieka i zwierzę. W przypadku śmierci ciała ja-człowieka, przenosiło się ono do organizmu ja-zwierzęcia, stając się ponownie całością. W drugą stronę to też działało, bo byli jedną osobą w dwóch ciałach.

Złotawy wilko-lis podniósł się powoli na nogi i leniwie przeciągnął się, a słońce wpadające przez okno zdawało się wręcz tańczyć w jego sierści. Następnie nieśpiesznie zbliżył się do Naruto i już po chwili lizał go po twarzy.

Jasnowłosy zaśmiał się bezgłośnie, po czym telepatycznie powiedział, wciąż gładząc futro istoty:

\- „Okaminaru, musimy się na jakiś czas rozstać" - zwierzę nazywało się tak samo, jak czarny wilk przywoływany przez żółto-włosego i nie było to nic dziwnego. W końcu ciemna bestia była dużo słabszą i mniej niebezpieczną formą wilko-lisa.

\- „Wiem" - odpowiedział sierściuch liżąc ranę na szyi nastolatka. - „Przypilnuję, żeby nic im się nie stało".

\- „Uważaj na siebie i się nie pokazuj".

\- „Ej, nie jestem amatorem!" - zawołał z udawanym oburzeniem stwór, powodując tym samym, że blondyn się uśmiechnął.

Coś zadzwoniło na zewnątrz, a Naruto zacisnął mocniej usta i rzekł z niepokojem do przywołańca:

\- „Idź już! Im szybciej ostrzeżesz Kuramę i resztę, tym lepiej!" - dziewięcioogoniasty stwór skinął głową zgadzając się, a moment później już go nie było.

Zaś błękitnooki zgrzytając zębami, wyszedł na zewnątrz. Musiał wrócić do tego, przed czym uciekał.

* * *

Jakiś czas później, niedaleko domu Naruto, Okaminaru

Od wielu dni biegł w kierunku miejsca, gdzie był Kurama. Łapy bolały go od wielogodzinnego biegu, a ich opuszki nie raz i nie dwa krwawiły, kiedy wbiegł na coś ostrego. Ale nie zwolnił, musiał tam dotrzeć jak najszybciej. Dlatego nie zwracając uwagi na swoje cierpienie, mknął dalej pomiędzy drzewami.

Nie wiedział, ile to trwało, jednak w końcu podczas wspinaczki na lekko ośnieżoną górę, na której stał jego dom, przed oczami zamajaczyło mu światło. Zaszczekał kilka razy z ulgą i po chwili wypadł z lasu wprost do ogrodu przy domku. Zaskowyczał z irytacji, widząc, że nic nie zostało zrobione, by rośliny przetrwały zimę. Specjalnie zostawiał tutaj klona, gdy nikogo tu nie było, żeby o wszystko dbał, a teraz całość poszło na marne.

Kłapiąc zębami ze zdenerwowania podszedł do najbliższego okna i opierając się przednimi łapami o ścianę, zajrzał do środka. Musiał uważać, żeby Hokage go nie zauważył. Nie chciał zostać przypadkiem zaatakowany.

Na szczęście Yondaime był zajęty, siedział na kanapie tyłem do szyby, przez którą zaglądał wilko-lis i czytał Mikiyo jakąś książkę. Zaś Kyuubi leżał sobie na oparciu fotela, a jego łapy swobodnie zwisały po bokach mebla.

Okaminaru, chcąc zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, warknął. Jednak Lis najwyraźniej tego nie usłyszał, dalej wpatrując się w ogień. Niezadowolony dziewięcioogoniasty uderzył kilka razy w ścianę, o którą się opierał, ale dalej nic się nie działo. W końcu lekko zdezorientowany zachowaniem Demona stwór oddalił się na kilka kroków od budynku. A potem usiadł na śniegu i najgłośniej jak tylko się dało, zawył.

W domu coś huknęło w odpowiedzi. Złotawe zwierzę wyszczerzyło lekko kły. Może teraz ta ruda kulka sierści się nim zainteresuje?

* * *

 **Drobna informacja, będę pisała z dużej Dziewięcioogoniasty, jeżeli będzie mi chodziło o Kyuubiego, a z małej dziewięcioogoniasty, gdy będę miała na myśli Okaminaru.**

 **Sakuja 3:** Zapasu notek, niestety, nie mam. A jeśli bym miała to po wrzuceniu ich tutaj czekałaby cię półroczna przerwa. A co do Yorukage, zdradzę tylko, że będzie jeszcze gorzej.


	31. Chapter 31

**Przepraszam, że rozdział pojawia się dopiero teraz, ale miałam pełno zajęć w tym tygodniu. Sprawdziany, kartkówki i apel nie pozwoliły mi na napisanie rozdziału tak szybko, jak chciałam.**

* * *

Chwilę później Kurama wyskoczył przez drzwi do ogrodu. Demon nerwowo wymachiwał ogonem, rozglądając się na około w poszukiwaniu źródła hałasu. Jednak jedyne, co dostrzegł to ślady łap na śniegu. Ostrożnie się do nich zbliżył, nasłuchując, czy nic nie zamierza go zaatakować. Na szczęście tak się takiego nie stało. Moment później zaczął węszyć, ale wyczuł tylko zapach Okaminaru. Czyżby...?

Nie był w stanie pomyśleć, co by to oznaczało, bo niespodziewanie coś spadło obok niego na ziemię i chwyciło go za kark. Wił się jak piskorz, próbując się uwolnić, ale to nic nie dało. Widocznie oprawca nie zamierzał mu dopuścić. Szczęki zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej i Kyuubi poczuł, jak jego ciało się rozpływa, wracając do pieczęci. Coś gwałtownie wrzuciło go do klatki i zanim udało mu się podnieść, wrota zatrzasnęły się z hukiem.

Lis zawarczał i z wściekłością rzucił się na pręty. Gryzł i szarpał je, zapierając się przy tym łapami, jednak nie był w stanie wyrwać ich z zawiasów. Woda wokół niego kipiała, kiedy ogony z furią przecinały powietrze. W akcie desperacji skupił swoją moc i spróbował rozerwać pieczęć. Pomieszczenie zatrzęsło się od wirującej energii, ale nic poza tym. Był uwięziony, tak jak przed laty. Co się działo?

Ogoniasty nie wiedział, ile tak stał przy klatce i wpatrywał się wejście do zalanego miejsca. Nadzieja, że nie będzie musiał znowu tutaj tkwić, zmuszała go, by wypatrywał blondyna. Ale nastolatek nie nadchodził. Dlatego Dziewięcioogoniasty nerwowo przechadzał się przy wrotach, ocierając się o nie i starając się nie zanudzić na śmierć.

W pewnym momencie położył się, w dalszym ciągu niecierpliwie czekając na chłopca. Silne emocje targające nim wreszcie dawały osobie znać i Demon robił sie coraz bardziej senny. W końcu, gdy już prawie zasypiał, usłyszał ledwie słyszalne słowa. Chwilę zajęło Kyuubi'emu, rozbudzenie się i zorientowanie się, że głos nie był sennym majakiem. Wytężył słuch, i kiedy cichy szept się powtórzył, mógł go zrozumieć:

\- ...rama? Nic ci nie jest? - Biju podniosło się i rozzłoszczone zawołało:

\- Naruto! - echo poniosło się po pustych, krętych korytarzach, przez co Kyuubi nie dosłyszał odpowiedzi. Jednak to, co rzekł później niewidoczny niebieskooki, było dostatecznie wyraźnie:

\- Tak będzie lepiej, My-Naruto* uważamy, że oni nie mogą ciebie złapać. Ja-Naruto* uważa, że ze mną będziesz bezpieczniejszy – Demon zawahał się zanim cokolwiek powiedział, sposób, w jaki mówił jego Jinchuuriki był bardzo dziwny i niepokojąco znajomy:

\- Chyba nie podzieliłeś swojego umysłu, prawda?

\- Tak będzie lepiej – powtórzył głos.

\- Dzieciaku, to cię zabije! - warknął Kurama, ryjąc pazurami w podłodze. - Jeszcze bardziej oszalejesz!

\- My-Naruto wiemy – odrzekł po chwili milczenia żółtowłosy. - Ale lepiej, żeby My-Naruto oszaleli niż żeby przyjaciele zginęli. Teraz nikt cię nie złapie.

\- A kto w ogóle odważyłby się to zrobić? - zapytał arogancko Lis. - To, że nigdy nie walczyłem z tobą na poważnie nie oznacza, że jestem słaby! Nikt nie jest w stanie mnie pokonać – Jinchuuriki przez chwilę milczał, po czym rzekł:

\- Oni mogliby wysłać My-Naruto, żeby cię złapać. Wtedy musielibyśmy im cię oddać.

\- Więc uznałeś, nie pytając mnie o zdanie, że używanie zakazanego jutsu będzie najlepszym pomysłem? - zawołał z niedowierzaniem Kyuubi, zastanawiając się przy okazji, kim są "oni".

\- My-Naruto byliśmy wtedy zbyt słabi, by cokolwiek zrobić, to było jedyne rozsądne wyjście – cienie przed klatką zamigotały i wyłonił się z nich wilko-lis. Stwór wyglądał na wychudzonego, a zazwyczaj błyszczące Kekkei Genkai zdawało się być matowe. Jego futro wydawało się być rzadkie i przybrudzone, przez co odnosiło się wrażenie, że jest chory. - Już zdecydowaliśmy. Ja-Naruto umrze, by My-Naruto mogli żyć.

\- Co przez to rozumiesz? - zawołał Demon, poruszając ogonami.

\- Wszystko – złotawa istota zaczęła zanikać. - Będziemy wolni! – dziewięcioogoniasty spuścił głowę, a następnie zmienił się w smugę chakry i owinął wokół pieczęci.

Natomiast Biju zmrużyło oczy rozzłoszczone, po czym wycofało się powoli w ciemniejszą część swojej klatki i wygodnie ułożyło. Zastanawiało się jednocześnie nad słowami Okaminaru i co mogło popchnąć Jinchuuriki do tak głupiego zachowania.

* * *

Moment później, Okaminaru

Kurama nie rozumiał. Nie widział tego, co on. Ale to nie jest ważne. Dopóki nikt nie może zbliżyć się do Lisa, dopóty nie będzie musiał nikomu nic wyjaśniać. A jak to wszystko się skończy, to czeka go najwyżej długa rozmowa i mnóstwo wyjaśnień.

Kiwając głową do swoich myśli, wilko-lis spoglądał w w ciemne okna swojego domu. Niedawno zgasło światło w pokoju, który dał Hokage, więc niedługo będzie mógł wejść do budynku i pozałatwiać kilka spraw. Musiał zabrać niektóre rzeczy ze swojej sypialni, żeby przypadkiem nikt się do niej nie dobrał i porozmawiać z Mikiyo.

Złotawa istota poczekała jeszcze chwilę, po czym mocno maskując chakrę, ostrożnie podkradła się do budowli. Korzystając z techniki umożliwiającej przenikanie przez przedmioty, wszedł do domu i cicho opadł na podłogę. Starają się nie narobić hałasu podczas wędrówki po korytarzu, dotarł do salonu.

Uśmiechając się do siebie, ruszył w stronę biblioteczki. Wyglądała prawie tak samo, jak w momencie, gdy wybył z budynku. No, może kilka książek było przełożone w inne miejsce. To jednak specjalnie nie przeszkadzało. Używając chakry sprawił, że tomy z półek i podłogi szybko znalazły się na środku pokoju. Następnie nakreślił kredką leżącą na stoliku wokół nich pieczęć w kształcie koła, a drugą na swojej łapie, po czym aktywował jutsu. Księgi jedna po drugie zaczęły znikać, a wraz z nimi znaki pieczęci na podłodze. Teraz tylko on miał dostęp do tego zbioru wiedzy.

Skupiony na pieczętowanie Okaminaru nie zorientował się, że w pokoju jest jeszcze jedna osoba. Dlatego, gdy znienacka coś się do niego przytuliło, omal tego czegoś nie ugryzł. Opanował się w ostatniej chwili, kiedy usłyszał:

\- Okami! - zawołała Mikiyo. Wilko-lis kłapnął zębami tuż przed jej twarzą, ale dziewczynka się tym nie przejęła i dalej tuliła do dziewięcioogoniastego. - Mam dla ciebie prezent! - zawołała sześciolatka, zabierając coś ze stolika, a ogoniasta istota zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy Kage już się obudził od krzyku dziewczynki. - Masz!

Brunetka trzymała w dłoniach obrazek, ale jako że było ciemno, mało co można było zobaczyć. Stwór na czterech łapach co prawda widział w ciemnościach, ale jego chrześniaczka pewnie nie uwierzyłaby mu, że podziwia jej arcydzieło, więc Okaminaru na jednym z pazurów stworzył małą kulkę światła.

Światełko pomknęło w górę, a wilko-lis korzystając z oświetlenia, przypatrzył się uważniej pracy. Malunek przedstawiał kilka patykowatych postaci, które miały w niektórych miejscach po przyklejane cekiny. Ale kogo przedstawiał rysunek to nie wiedział. Dlatego zapytał się o to Mikiyo, na co ta odpowiedziała szczęśliwa:

\- To ty – wskazała palcem na namalowaną ciemną kredką postać z ledwo widocznymi, jasnymi kreskami, jako włosami oraz jej towarzysza, czarnego wilka. - To mama i tata – długowłosa pokazała na dwie czarne postacie, wokół jednej padał niebieski śnieg, a druga miała czerwone, cekinowe oczy. - To Kurama – dziewczynka popukała w miejsce, gdzie było narysowane przewrócone, pomarańczowe drzewo. - A to pan Minato – ostatnia postać do złudzenia przypominała pierwszą, ale nie miała podoklejanych cekinów na oczach. - Ładne, prawda? Prawda?

\- Tak – odpowiedział Okaminaru. - Jest przepiękne – tylko to mógł powiedzieć. - A skąd wiedziałaś, że to ja jestem w pokoju?

\- Bo tylko ty zawsze, gdy wracasz, podchodzisz do książek. Tak samo jak wujek – mała kiwnęła głową w stronę pustej biblioteczki. - Ale nie byłam tego do końca pewna, bo miałeś więcej ogonów. Jakbyś miał w sobie Kuramę – dziewięcioogonisty poruszył się niespokojnie, po czym odmruknął:

\- Można tak powiedzieć – istota zgasiła światełko. - Posłuchaj mnie teraz Mikiyo, dobrze? - poczekał aż dziewczynka pokiwa głową. - Muszę zniknąć, dlatego w najbliższym czasie się nie zobaczymy.

\- Znowu sobie pójdziesz? - mała zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Muszę – westchnął sierściuch. - Pan Minato się tobą zaopiekuje.

\- Ale ja chcę zostać z tobą! Albo z wujkiem! - krzyknęła sześciolatka. Jeżeli Hokage wcześniej się nie obudził to teraz już musiał.

\- Nie chcę się o ciebie martwić – odpowiedział jej wilko-lis, pisząc jednocześnie krótką notkę do Namikaze na jednej z kartek leżących na stole.

\- To zostań ze mną! - zawołała mała, a Okaminaru zorientował się w tej samej chwili, że nie wyjdzie z domu przez drzwi wejściowe, bo z tamtego kierunku nadchodził Yondaime. Zaciskając lekko ze zdenerwowania łapy odpowiedział:

\- Zawsze będę z tobą – i wtedy do głowy wpadł mu wyśmienity na tę chwilę pomysł. - Dam ci coś, żebyś o mnie nie zapomniała! - sześciolatka popatrzyła na niego naburmuszona, a później pisnęła z zaskoczenia, kiedy jeden z ogonów przysłonił jej pole widzenia.

\- Okami? Gdzie jesteś? - zawołała mała, kiedy mogła już coś zobaczyć, ale wilko-lis znikł.

Długowłosa rozejrzała się, jakby myślała, że stwór gdzieś się ukrył. Zrobiła kilka kroków na oślep, wyciągając przed siebie ręce, jednak nie znalazła zwierzęcia. Nagle coś zazgrzytało pod jej stopą. Dziewczynka niepewnie schyliła się i moment później miała już w ręce wisiorek.

W tym momencie do salonu wszedł zaspany Namikaze. Pomimo, że chciało mu się spać, zachowywał się jak każdy shinobi, który spodziewał się atak. Co prawda nie miał broni, ale i tak był groźny. Widząc jednak, że nic się nie dzieje, zapalił światło w pokoju i ziewając zapytał:

\- Co tym razem? - Mikiyo dopiero po chwili odpowiedziała, bo przyglądała się z zainteresowaniem znalezionej biżuterii:

\- Okami sobie poszedł – niebieskooki zamrugał w odpowiedzi. To, co powiedziała mała nie miało sensu. Myśląc, że pewnie miało to coś wspólnego z nawiedzającymi dziewczynkę koszmarami, powiedział:

\- Chodź, poczytam ci bajkę na dobranoc – i poczekam na Lisa.

\- Nie – rzekła dziewczynka, ściskając medalik. - Sama zasnę – Kage zmrużył oczy przypatrując się małej, do tej pory chciała, żeby czytał jej bajki. Rzucił okiem w stronę regału i z trudem ukrył swoje zaskoczenie, gdy zobaczył, że książek już na nim nie ma. Nie dając nic po sobie poznać odrzekł:

\- Dobrze – i zniknął w korytarzu, gasząc przy tym światło. Myślał też nad tym, co się działo w tym domu, a co na pewno nie było normalne.

Zaś sześciolatka zaczekała, aż jasnowłosy odejdzie, a następnie popukała lekko w wisiorek i zapytała szeptem:

\- Jesteś tam Okami?

Jednak wilko-lis nie odpowiedział. Miał teraz ważniejszą sprawę na głowie. Nie był w stanie cofnąć techniki, dzięki której zamienił się w medalik.

* * *

*My-Naruto - Ja-Naruto i Ja-Okaminaru razem.

* * *

 **Sakuja 3:** Jak nikt nie powiedział, że opowiadania są złe, to jest dobrze. A Minato pewnie w końcu się obudzi, ale czy nie będzie wtedy już za późno? A Naruto ma dużo zwierzątek, bo większość czasu spędza w dziczy, a nie w wiosce, a że z niego gaduła to potrzebuje rozmówców w ilości 2+. Jakie tam wycie godowe, terapię wstrząsową. Tak swoją drogą, Kurama nie za bardzo lubi tę formę Okaminaru, bo łatwo go pomylić z prawdziwym Kyuubim.


	32. Chapter 32

Następnego dnia tuż po obudzeniu się, Minato z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że znowu może używać chakry. To było nagłe i piorunujące uczucie. Jakby dotychczas jego moc pozostawała widoczna, ale poza zasięgiem jego rąk, a teraz wróciła.

Mężczyzna próbował się dowiedzieć, dlaczego tak się stało, jednak nic z tego nie wyszło. Odpowiedzi nie znalazł, a jedyna odszukana przezeń wskazówka brzmiała „Zaopiekuj się Mikiyo. Mam nadzieję, że się jeszcze kiedyś spotkamy". Nie było to zbyt pomocne, lecz wystarczyło do wywnioskowania, że Aoi Senko nic mu nie powie. Chociaż co ciekawe, dalej wyczuwał jego chakrę.

Tak więc, Yondaime nie namyślając się długo, zaczął szykować się do drogi. Musiał jak najszybciej wrócić do Wioski, a z dzieckiem nie będzie to proste, nawet przy użyciu techniki Latającego Boga Piorunów. Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, to może żona go nie stłucze na kwaśne jabłko, gdy wróci do domu.

Przeglądając rzeczy w swoim pokoju, Kage z irytacją stwierdził, że nie ma tu niczego, co choćby częściowo przypominało strój shinobi. Już któryś raz z kolei oglądał wypatrzone rzeczy, gdy przez drzwi zajrzała Mikiyo i z zaciekawieniem zaczęła obserwowałać, co też blondyn robi. W końcu zapytała:

\- Czego pan szuka?

\- Czegoś – odmruknął Hokage zaglądając po raz kolejny do szafy w nadziei, że jednak będzie w niej coś przydatnego.

\- A był pan u wujka w pokoju? - powiedziała niepewnie dziewczynka, bawiąc się dziwnym medalikiem. - Albo na strychu?

\- Uważam, że byłoby to niegrzeczne – odparł żółtowłosy, nie chcąc mówić, że już rozważał tę opcję.

\- Oj tam, wujek się nie pogniewa! - zawołała mała i pobiegła do pokoju właściciela domu.

\- Mikiyo, wracaj! - zawołał Namikaze, ruszając za sześciolatką. Świetnie pamiętał, jak próbował się tam dostać i omal nie zrobiono z niego poduszki na igły z trucizną.

Już prawie złapał dziecko, które w tym momencie otworzyło drzwi. Żółty Błysk, oczekując powtórki, pociągnął brunetkę do tyłu, jednocześnie ją zasłaniając. Ale nic się nie stało. Nie nadszedł żaden atak.

Wciąż podejrzliwe się rozglądając, Minato ostrożnie wszedł do pokoju. Nie było w nim za jasno, ale wystarczająco, żeby można było coś zobaczyć. Przy jednej ze ścian stało proste łóżko, otoczone strażniczą pieczęcią. Obok znajdowały się szafki i kilka skrzyń oraz stolik. Reszta pokoju była czymś w rodzaju biblioteki. Meble były ściśnięte, a na półkach znajdowało się setki zwojów, oznaczonych różnymi kolorami. Zaś na podłodze leżał miękki dywan z dziwnymi wzorami.

Hokage niepewnie ruszył w stronę jednej z szaf w poszukiwaniu ubrania, po które przybył, zaś Mikiyo z dzikim piskiem rzuciła się na łóżko, zabierając w biegu jakąś książkę ze stolika.

Przez jakiś czas nic się nie działo, aż do chwili, gdy mężczyzna nie znalazł na jednym z wieszaków tego, czego szukał. Ubranie nie było może standardowe, takie jakie noszą przeciętni ninja, ale spełniało odpowiednie kryteria; posiadało dużo kieszeni i zostało wykonane z dobrego materiału.

Namikaze już miał zawołać do dziewczynki, że muszą wyjść z tego pomieszczenia, kiedy ze stroju wypadł obwiązany czerwoną wstążką zwój. Minato błyskawicznie go złapał i po uważnym obejrzeniu wyrytych na nim pieczęci zabezpieczających, otworzył, chociaż odnosił wrażenie, że nie powinien. Jeden rzut oka wystarczył mu, żeby stwierdzić, że było to zadanie klasy S z Wioski Mroku. Tylko, co ono tutaj robiło?

Blondyn spojrzał na chwilę w bok, żeby zorientować się, co robi Mikiyo, po czym zaczął czytać zlecone zadanie.

Pierwszym, co go zszokowało i jednocześnie sprawiło, że jego serce na chwilę stanęło, była informacja dla kogo ono było, dla Namikaze Naruto vel Kanashi Inja, Aoi Senko. Żeby się upewnić, że to nie jest przypadek, zerknął na zdjęcie. Nie mogła zajść pomyłka. Osoba na obrazku wyglądała kropka w kropkę jak on, nie licząc lisich wąsików. A to oznaczało jedno. Jego syn żył!

Kage chwycił się za głowę, kiedy świat gwałtownie zawirował mu przed oczami. Wszystkie jego domysły w jednej chwili się potwierdziły, ale natychmiast narodziły się nowe pytania. Jak Naruto się znalazł w Wiosce Mroku? Co tam robił? Gdzie teraz jest? I najważniejsze, czy wie, kto jest jego ojcem?

Możliwości były dwie, albo istniał jeszcze jakiś członek klanu Namikaze i adoptował jego potomka, albo nastolatek dowiedział się w jakiś inny sposób. Dodatkowo problem stanowił Kyuubi. Najwyraźniej Demon musiał mieć na jego syna jakiś wpływ i nie można było tego lekceważyć. Kto wie, co Dziewięcioogoniasty mu na opowiadał!

Minato podszedł chwiejnie do łóżka, na którym leżała Mikiyo i ciężko na nie opadł. Mężczyzna nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Czuł się, jakby znowu przyszło mu walczyć z Lisem, jakby znowu ktoś chciał mu odebrać syna. Jasnowłosy zacisnął dłonie w pięści, zgniatając przy tym kartkę ze zwoju. Nie dopuści, żeby tak ważny trop na drodze do poszukiwania dziecka przepadł.

Pomimo oszołomienia wywołanego informacjami, kontynuował czytanie zadania. Gdy skończył, chciało mu się płakać. Jeżeli to wszystko było prawdą, to ta misja była wyższej rangi niż S, o ile to było możliwe. Bo jak można zlecić własnemu shinobi, żeby nie dopuścił do sojuszu pomiędzy Wioską Mroku, Akatsuki, Krajem Ziemi i Kumogakure oraz knującym pod nosem Konohy Danzo? Temu nie podołałaby nawet armia szpiegów i dyplomatów, a co dopiero jeden człowiek!

Hokage zatrząsł się jak w jakiejś chorobie, a chwilę później poczuł, jak obejmują go drobne rączki Mikiyo. Dziewczynka mocno się do niego przytuliła, po czym powiedziała:

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Tak – nic nie będzie dobrze. Nadchodziła kolejna Wielka Wojna Shinobi. Nagle do głowy Namikaze wpadł pewien pomysł, jak dowiedzieć się, na czym ma polegać sojusz krajów i przy okazji o własnym potomku. - Mikiyo, powiedz mi, czy twój wujek z kimś współpracował? - niech powie, że tak!

\- Współpracował? - zapytała brunetka.

\- Przyjaźnił się – odrzekł po chwili Minato, orientując się, że mała raczej nie będzie tego rozumieć.

\- No, z mamą i tatą, - trzeba się dowiedzieć kim byli. - z Kuramą, - od niego się nic nie dowie. - z wujkiem, ale on mnie już nie odwiedza, tak samo jak inny wujek i ciocie – nie żyją, dopowiedział sobie w myślach Kage. To by znaczyło, że z całej koalicji przeciwko przymierzu trzech Wiosek pozostały trzy osoby. W tym jedna nie osiągalna.

\- A kim są twoi rodzice? - spytał Yondaime, starając się wyglądać na zainteresowanego.

\- Wujek nie chciał, żebym o nich mówiła – wymamrotała dziewczynka.

\- Jestem pewien, że nic się nie stanie, jeżeli mi o nich opowiesz – zapewnił sześciolatkę, chociaż zastanawiało go, dlaczego nie chce mówić, o swoich opiekunach.

\- Nie będzie na mnie wujek zły, że panu powiedziałam?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Wytłumaczę się przed nim i nie będzie na ciebie zły, Mikiyo – odrzekł blondyn.

\- To mój tata... - zaczęła po chwili dziewczynka, siadając wygodnie na łóżku.

* * *

Wnętrze medalika, Okaminaru

Wilko-lis zawarczał głośno, wyczuwając przez swoje więzienie, jak Hokage szpera w jego szafie. Że też jego chrześniaczka wpuściła tego człowieka do jego pokoju! Nie będzie dobrze, jeżeli znajdzie TĘ misję. Nikt się o niej nie mógł dowiedzieć, trzeba było trzymać ją w tajemnicy. I niszczyć wszystko, co tylko było można, żeby ją wypełnić. Ostatnią wolę jego przełożonego.

Ale szczęście dopisało Yondaime. Okaminaru zawył, jakby coś go zraniło w serce, gdy zorientował się, że to TA misja. Teraz wszystko miało wyjść na jaw.

Starając się o tym nie myśleć, skupił się na albumie oglądanym przez Mikiyo. To też nie był dobry pomysł, bo przywoływał jego wspomnienia z bycia jednym z Cieni. Przywracał wszystko, o czym tak bardzo starał się zapomnieć. Ich wspólne misje, momenty radości i smutku, a także śmierć poszczególnych osób...

Uderzenie mocy Kyuubiego o pieczęć na brzuchu wyrwało stworzenie z rozmyślań. Lis nadal był niezadowolony z uwięzienia i próbował się wydostać. Śledził przy tym poczynania Ja-Naruto przez łączącą ich nić porozumienia i mimo swojej wściekłości, nadal martwił się o niego. Tylko czy zdoła się opanować, jeśli dojdzie do najgorszego?

Okaminaru poruszył niespokojnie końcówkami związanymi przez łańcuchy chakry ogonów. Tak się dla niego skończyło szybkie tworzenie pieczęci, wylądował w miejscu podejrzanie przypominającym loch, w którym był uwięziony przez poprzedniego Kage Mroku, przykuty do zalanej podłogi.

Wiążące go łańcuchy wychodziły z kamiennych ścian i mocno krępowały mu kończyny oraz puchate kity, których teraz miał tylko osiem. Najwyraźniej chakra Lisa wolała wrócić do swojego właściciela niż z nim zostać. To nawet lepiej, zmuszało to jednocześnie jego ciało do produkcji własnej, chociaż było to trudne i wyczerpujące.

Wilko-lis spróbował poruszyć spętanym karkiem, na próżno. Jak długo będzie musiał tu tkwić?

* * *

 **Przepraszam, że rozdział dopiero dzisiaj, ale byłam wykończona po napisaniu pracy konkursowej w jeden dzień. To było jakieś szaleństwo.**

 **Guest:** Dziękuję za miłe słowa. Postaram się za jakiś czas poprawić opowiadanie, żeby było bardziej zrozumiałe i mniej chaotyczne.

 **Sakuja 3:** W medaliku-więzieniu. PS. Niech ci będzie.


End file.
